Dos Para el Tango
by Mizuho
Summary: Apenas se conocían y no se soportaban, pero el destino hace uso de todos sus recursos para unirlos y hacerles comprender que no está en ellos decidir a quién a amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Dos para el Tango**

**By Mizuho**

…**...**

Apenas se conocían y no se soportaban, pero el destino hace uso de todos sus recursos para unirlos y hacerles comprender que no está en ellos decidir a quién a amar.

…...

**Capítulo 1**

**Ni Si****quiera es Bonito**

Las amigas disfrutan de unos tragos en un bar de la localidad, poniéndose al día luego del largo viaje de una de ellas.

-Rin, tienes que contarme todo! Todo!

-Ah! Qué te digo?

-No me dirás que no has conocido de nada y tanto que has viajado!

-Bien… a ver…

-Vamos! No seas así!

-Está bien… en Ámsterdam, conocí a Beck… bellísimo, un Adán de Miguel Ángel de carne y hueso…

-UUU!

-Pero no podía vivir sin esos pastelillos especiales. Eso sí, en la cama era toda una fiera!

La música había parado cuando Rin dijo la última frase y continuó hablando en voz alta. Al notarlo, las amigas se echaron a reír y se tomaron un shot de tequila. Rin habló más bajito.

-En Grecia, conocí a Aeneas…

-Suena a paro respiratorio!

-Kagome!

-Qué? Helen, por favor, con un nombre así…

-Todo un adonis, manita… era un dios griego! Todo bronceado, campeón de lucha griega… y sí que te puede causar uno que otro paro respiratorio…

-Defecto?

-Mujeriego.

Las amigas rieron. Rin notó que hacía rato un tipo miraba hacia ellas.

-No miren ahora, pero a las 12 mías, hay un tipo que lleva rato mirando para acá. Y no a nosotras… sino a Helen!

Kagome rió y le sirvió un trago más. Helen se lo tomó e inclinó la cabeza para ver de quién hablaba Rin.

-Uf! Pero si es horrible!

-Amiga, necesitas anteojos! Es bellísimo!

-Oh! Por favor, Rin! Ni siquiera es bonito!

Kagome lo vio.

-Helen, estás loca! Si es todo un bombón!

-No, no, no! Están rematadas!

…

-Están mirando para acá!

-En serio, Richard, déjate de esas bobadas, pareces hasta un pervertido.

-Me gusta la rubia…

-Siempre te gustan las rubias…

-Vamos, Sesshoumaru, son esculturales! Te aseguro que si las conocieras…

…

Helen recoge unos suéteres del espaldar de un sillón.

-Rin, voy al supermercado…

-Me traes papitas y helado de caramelo y chocolate.

Rin le lanzó un pequeño monedero. Helen lo atrapó y sonrió, entró en la habitación de Rin.

-Alguna vez te imaginaste esto? Las tres viviendo juntas?

-Helen, nunca lo dudé. Además, para qué gastar medio sueldo en 3 apartamentos, cuando las 3 podemos vivir perfectamente bien en uno? Además, no me gusta vivir sola.

Kagome se tiró sobre la espalda de Rin.

-Ay! Oye, que ya no tengo 15!

-Si escalaste el Everest, puedes conmigo.

-Cómo serás…

…

Helen estaba en el supermercado, abrió la puerta del congelador para tomar el helado para Rin y al momento en que se puso de puntillas, notó cierta resistencia, otra mano sostenía el mismo tarro de helado. Bajó la vista a ver al dueño de la mano. Sintió mariposas en el estómago al ver al papazote que sostenía el tarro de helado. Un hombre, musculoso, de ojos castaños claros y pelo negro.

-Disculpe, pero yo lo tomé primero.

El hombre le sonrió y bajó el tarro del tramo, para luego entregárselo a ella.

-Si hay algo que aprendí viviendo con mis hermanas, es nunca meterme entre una mujer y su helado…

Helen le sonrió.

-Richard Harly…

-H-Helen Bradley…

Richard sonrió, perdido en la sonrisa de Helen y sus ojos azules.

-Americana?

-Sí! Cómo lo supo?

-No hay muchas Helen Bradley's en Japón, no cree? Yo soy de New Jersey.

-Desenterrador de almejas!

-Beenie!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas. Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que Helen vio el helado.

-Se me va a descongelar… un placer conocerlo, señor Harly…

-E-espera…

Richard sacó una tarjeta de presentación.

-Si algún día necesitas algo…

Helen recibió la tarjeta.

-Abogado…

-Lo que sea que necesites…

-Gracias…

…

Helen llegó a la casa y apenas pudo esperar para contarle a las chicas.

-…Qué creen que debería hacer? Lo llamo?

-Sí!

-Ay Rin, no! Y si es un pervertido?

-Kagome, pero es que tienes que verlo! Es… es el mismo tipo de la discoteca!

-Estás loca! Ese tipo tenía cara de pervertido! Tal vez te está siguiendo!

-Deja la paranoia, sí?

-Bueno, mira lo que podemos hacer, cítalo en algún sitio, y nosotras iremos contigo.

-Tres mujeres solas con un tipo?

-No! Tú busca con quien ir, yo iré con Shippo.

-Shippo?

-Pues es que… ya me ha invitado muchas veces… y le voy a dar la oportunidad…

-Rin… entre nosotras… con cuántos hombres has estado?

-Kagome!

-Vamos, dinos!

…

Sesshoumaru conducía su auto deportivo mientras hablaba por el manos libres.

-Te estoy diciendo, que ahora es la oportunidad! Iré a Noruega a cerrar ese trato…

Rin estaba en su auto, en una luz roja. De repente el auto se apagó.

-Aw! Vamos, arranca!

Tras varios intentos el auto no encendió.

Sesshoumaru vio muy tarde que aunque la luz estaba verde, el auto no se movía. Pisó el freno a fondo, pero no pudo evitar golpear el auto del frente.

-RAYOS!

Se bajó del auto y fue a ver al conductor del frente.

-Está bien? Señorita, está bien?

-Desgraciado! Es que no vio las luces de emergencia encendidas?

-Oiga!

-Rayos! Tengo una entrevista dentro de una hora y mire lo que me hizo!

Rin tenía una cortada en la frente y la misma marcada con el arco del guía. Trató de mover una mano y no pudo.

-Me rompió una mano!

Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo de todos los gastos del hospital.

-Oiga, señorita, realmente lo siento… es cierto que me distraje un momento, pero estoy dispuesto a reponer todos los daños.

-Excepto mi trabajo…

Sesshoumaru le dio una tarjeta.

-Por favor, cuando le calculen los daños del vehículo, no dude en llamarme…

Rin tomó el bolso que Sesshoumaru sostenía y se detuvo en frío al escuchar cristales crujir.

-No, por favor… que no se haya roto, no…

Rin sacó de la mochila una cámara y con la mano temblándole le quitó la tapa al lente, sólo para descubrirlo hecho trizas.

-Supongo que también debo responder por esto…

-Puede apostarlo…

-Por favor, no dude en llamarme. Estaré fuera del país por 4 días, pero cuando vuelva, responderé por todo.

…

Richard llegó al lugar, un bar calmado, la música era agradable y no te reventaba los oídos, sonrió al ver a Helen, se aproximó a la mesa.

-Buenas noches, señoritas…

-Buenas noches…

Richard y Helen se pasaron la noche hablando de New York y Jersey, de cómo habían llegado a Japón y muchísimas cosas. Simplemente era como si no se les acabaran los temas, bailaron, reían divertidos. Al momento de irse, las chicas iban a pedir un taxi, pero Richard se ofreció a llevarlas.

-No, está bien…

-Vamos, no estaré tranquilo si les pasa algo.

Accedieron y Richard las llevó al apartamento. Rin y Kagome entraron de inmediato, Helen se quedó en la puerta.

-Realmente la pasé genial…

-Sí, yo también la pasé muy bien…

-Espero que se repita, Helen…

-Buenas noches, Richard…

-Buenas noches…

Richard la besó en la mejilla y se alejó viéndola a los ojos.

-Será una noche maravillosa…

Richard se marchó, Helen entró en el apartamento y dio un grito. Rin la abrazó.

-Por Kami, dime que ya te diste cuenta!

-Sí!

-Es él, verdad?

-Sí!

Las amigas se abrazaron. Helen sentía todo su interior revolverse y calentarse, y todo a causa de ese beso en la mejilla.

…

Sesshoumaru entra en la oficina de Richard.

-Y?

-Y…

-Cómo te fue?

-Es ella…

-Qué?

-Sé lo que te digo, hermano, es ella!

-Richard, sólo saliste con ella una vez.

-Te lo estoy diciendo, es ella!

-Y qué harás?

-Como no me equivoco, saldremos esta noche…

…

Richard y Helen salieron juntos todas las noches por más de dos meses, antes de Richard atreverse a besarla. Estaba tan nervioso que se sentía como un adolescente. Al romper el beso, la vio a los ojos y sonrió al ver que ella no lo rechazaba.

-Pensé que nunca lo harías…

Richard rió y volvió a besarla.

…

En todo ese tiempo, Rin no pudo contactar a Sesshoumaru, ya que cada vez que llamaba, le decían que no estaba disponible. El mismo Richard le recomendó que entablara una demanda, ya que los daños sobrepasaban por mucho, la solvencia financiera de Rin.

-Gracias, Richard, pero cómo lo demando si ni siquiera sé si todos éstos datos son reales?

-Déjame ver la dichosa tarjeta.

Al verla Richard se echó a reír.

-Lo siento amiga, pero te estafaron.

-Qué?

-No puede ser Sesshoumaru, porque Sesshoumaru Kazami es mi mejor amigo y no sería capaz de una cosa así.

-Pero…

-No es él, Rin… no pudo ser él. Sesshoumaru es demasiado recto como para hacer éste tipo de cosas y mucho menos manchar su nombre.

-Genial! Ahora tengo la cuenta del auto y mi cámara!

-La cámara no tiene garantía?

-De fallos de manufactura, no de locos que te chocan y te dan datos falsos.

-Lo siento…

-Si al menos no hubiese vendido la otra…

-Ya deja de lamentarte, Rin, te dije que te prestaré el dinero.

-Gracias, Kagome, pero aún así… no quisiera, es mucho...

-Qué tanto puede costar una cámara?

-Más de mil dólares.

-Mil dólares?

-Qué esperas? Es mi trabajo! Si quiero fotografías de calidad, debo tener una cámara buena. Y ésa es la diosa de las cámaras… hasta que inventen una mejor…

-Lo siento…

-Nadie lo siente más que yo… perdí un trabajo en Beijing porque no tengo una cámara que dé la talla.

…

Rin y Kagome quedaron de verse en un restaurante con Helen y Richard. Todos reían a carcajadas, Rin les tomaba fotografías a todos. En especial a Helen y Richard, los tomaba de sorpresa cuando compartían miradas y uno que otro beso furtivo.

-Lamento llegar tarde…

-Sesshoumaru! Rin, él es…

Rin levantó la vista para conocer al famoso Sesshoumaru y se sorprendió al verlo.

-TÚ!

-Qué? Tú?

-Er… se conocían?

-Puedes apostarlo, él es el imbécil que me chocó y desapareció?

-Yo desaparecí? Tú nunca me llamaste?

-Entonces sí fuiste tu?

-Sí, la choqué antes de irme a Noruega, pero le dije que me llamara en 4 días…

-Sesshoumaru, Rin sí te llamó. Y tu secretaria siempre le decía que estabas ocupado o que no estabas. Me consta. Pero creí que no eras tú…

-Bueno, sólo hay una manera de solucionarlo… podrías mandarme las facturas con Richard y con gusto, te repongo todos los gastos.

-Puedes apostarlo a que lo haré.

…

**-Meses después.-**

Para todos fue una sorpresa la noticia de que Richard y Helen se casarían. Rin la abrazó y la hizo prometerle dejarla ser su fotógrafa.

-Claro que sí, pero también serás mi dama de honor.

-Helen… el idiota ese va a ser su padrino?

-Es su mejor amigo…

-Mejor no…

-Vamos, tienes que ser mi dama de honor! Las dos!

-Helen, es algo precipitado, no?

-Deja de calcular tanto las cosas, Kagome! No es precipitado, amo a Richard!

Kagome sonrió y la abrazó.

-Ya te nos vas!

Helen sonrió.

-Vamos, no es que nos iremos al fin del mundo, viviremos aquí, en Japón…

…

La boda fue perfecta y maravillosa, a orillas de la playa en New Jersey. Cuando finalmente los declararon marido y mujer, Richard la cargó y la besó apasionadamente.

Las amigas rieron entre lágrimas, abrazadas, antes de que Helen se marchara a su luna de miel.

…

** -1 año después.-**

Helen admiraba el paisaje, recostada de la baranda, cuando Richard la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello. Helen sonrió y se echó hacia atrás, para ser recibida entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor…

-Feliz aniversario, mi cielo…

-Qué hacías?

-Disfrutando de la vista, te he dicho que me encanta nuestra casa?

-Hm! Unas… 3 veces al día por 365 días… mil noventa y cinco veces…

Helen rió divertida. Se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de su esposo y lo besó.

-Me encanta… pero… tenemos que hacerle unos cambios…

-Qué cambios?

-Sígueme…

Helen lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la habitación continua, donde había una cuna. Richard frunció el ceño sin entender mucho.

-Quieres un bebé?

-Claro que sí, mi amor… ya hablamos de eso…

Richard sonrió.

-Pero tenemos todo un año para practicar…

-Verás… la agenda de Kami, no concuerda con la nuestra…

-Cómo así?

-Estoy embarazada, Richard…

Richard la abrazó y la cargó emocionado, llenándola de besos y diciéndole cuánto la amaba. Helen sonreía, acarició su rostro y su barba.

-Creí que te molestarías…

-Para nada, mi amor!

…

Rin se volvió loca de la alegría al escuchar la noticia y abrazó a Helen y a Richard, Sesshoumaru los felicitó por igual. Kagome no había podido ir con ellos, por culpa de su trabajo, pero al enterarse, también se emocionó.

Las tres amigas reían mientras decoraban la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia Harly. Tomaron un receso, Rin sirvió bebidas para las tres. Helen tomó un poco y una bocanada de aire.

-Rin, Kagome… Para nosotros ha sido muy difícil… para mí ha sido muy difícil… elegir entre ustedes dos… elegir entre mis dos mejores amigas, para quién será la madrina de mi bebé.

Rin sonrió.

-Helen, no es tan difícil… Me halaga… realmente me halaga que hayas pensado en mí… pero no soy la mejor candidata a ser la madrina de tu hijo…

-Rin…

-Ser madrina incluye una responsabilidad que no tengo… tu mejor opción es Kagome…

-Rin…

Rin sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar…

Rin se fue al jardín. Kagome y Helen cruzaron miradas.

-Qué le pasa?

-Helen, a quién habías elegido?

-No es que… no es que aprecie a una más que la otra… pero…

-A quién elegiste?

-A Rin…

Kagome sonrió.

-Es lo justo… porque Rin fue quien los juntó, ayudó a Richard a buscar el anillo…

-Kagome…

-Helen, está bien… además, así puedo ser la tía consentidora.

Helen sonrió.

-De verdad está bien?

-Helen!

-Fue realmente difícil… pero es una forma de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

-Está bien, Helen, tampoco es que me saques de tu vida. Además… no soy católica…

Helen salió al jardín. Rin sólo la notó cuando estuvo parada a su lado.

-Helen! Kami!

-Está bien, Rin…

-Si ella es la madrina, yo seré la tía consentidora, verdad? Me vas a dejar mimarlo?

Helen rió.

-Rin, por qué me dijiste que eligiera a Kagome?

-Porque… Kami, Helen, de verdad Richard está de acuerdo?

-Rin… te elegimos a ti porque tú nos juntaste, por ti nos conocimos, de no ser por ti, no seríamos tan felices, porque no tendríamos a este retoñito entre nosotros… bueno… próximamente…

Rin sonrió.

-Entonces, vas a ser la madrina?

-Para mí es un honor…

Las amigas se abrazaron. Rin le acarició el vientre.

-Hola, precioso… voy a ser tu madrina…

Rin sintió una patada y rió. Volvieron al interior de la casa y Rin abrazó a Kagome.

…

Rin y Richard esperaban en las afueras del quirófano. Rin le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias…

-No hay de qué. No hay noticias?

-No… al menos 15 minutos…

Rin sonrió.

-Todo va a estar bien.

-Lo sé…

Rin le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Por fin, qué nombre le pondrán?

-Si es niña, Gabriela, si es niño, Gabriel.

-Richard, no es por nada, pero vas a criar a tu hijo en Japón… y… has escuchado el nombre en japonés?

-Pues…

-Ga-bu-ri-e-ra… o Ga-bu-ri-e-ru.

-Ok, ok, veo tu punto... Sí tuve problemas cuando llegué, Ri-chi-a-ru-du.

Rin rió.

-Qué me sugieres?

-Un nombre sencillo. Estoy segura que He-ren, no protestará…

-Hm! A ver… Peter?

-Nos quedamos con los Gab…

El doctor salió de la sala de cirugías, cargando a un pequeño manojo de alegrías, envuelto en una manta color rosa.

-Felicidades, papá…

Richard sonrió y cargó a su pequeña.

-Es una niña!

-Er- al menos que haya cortado mal, es un niño… se nos acabaron las mantas azules, lo siento…

Richard rió a carcajadas.

-Es un niño! Es un niño… mi hijo…

-Es hermoso, Richard…

-Idéntico a Helen… cómo está ella?

-Está bien, está descansando.

Richard besó a su hijo en la cabeza.

-Te amo, hijo…

Se lo volvió a entregar al médico, quien se lo llevó nuevamente. Abrazó a Rin.

-Felicidades!

-Kami, es hermoso!

…

Helen estaba en la habitación, Richard la llenaba de besos mientras no paraba de repetirle cuánto la amaba, cuando Rin entró con un peluche azul.

-Hola!

-Rin!

Rin sonrió y dejó el peluche a un lado, tomó una mano de Helen y la apretó.

-Cómo se siente la madre?

-Feliz! Estoy tan feliz! Lo viste?

-Sí… es toda una obra de arte! Es hermoso, amiga!

-Gracias…

Rin les tomó varias fotografías a Helen y Richard.

-Rin, por favor, parezco una loca.

-Loca estás… te ves maravillosa. Verdad que sí, Richard?

-Bellísima.

Una enfermera entró con el pequeño. Richard se lo pasó a Helen.

-Es precioso…

-Te amo, mi amor…

Richard la besó con ternura, Rin les tomó una fotografía. Sonrieron.

-No quieres conocer a tu ahijado?

-Sí!

Rin se acercó y tomó al pequeño. Richard le tomó una fotografía. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Hola…

-Hola…

-E-es? Es precioso…

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin y veía al pequeño por encima de su hombro, Richard sonrió y tomó la fotografía.

-Ay, Richard, borra eso…

-Son sus padrinos, así que apláquense.

Rin sonrió.

-No importa… Finalmente que nombre le pondrán?

-Gabriel…

-Adam…

Ambos hablaron a la vez y cruzaron miradas.

-Ok… me debí quedar callada?

Richard y Helen cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

-Qué tal si ustedes lo deciden? Qué nombre tendrá?

-Quiénes?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y de vuelta a Helen.

-Ustedes dos, son sus padrinos, no? Gabriel o Adam?

-Cuál te gusta más?

-Los dos.

-Richard?

-Los dos.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Adam…

Sesshoumaru asintió, Richard y Helen aplaudieron.

-Pudieron ser capaces de ponerse de acuerdo!

Rin rió.

-Adam Harly Bradley…

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sonrió.

-Felicidades, Richard, Helen…

-Gracias…

Rin le devolvió el niño a Helen.

-Hace poco hablé con Kagome, dijo que volverá en 3 días. Y que lamenta habérselo perdido.

-Comprendo… no es fácil…

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que los nuevos papás se libren de ésta carga pesada. Así que vendré mañana.

-No eres una carga.

-Adiós…

-Cuídate.

-Como siempre…

Rin se acercó a Helen y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, precioso, nos veremos después.

Richard la abrazó.

-Cuídate, Rin…

-Prometo portarme bien. Los quiero, adiós.

-Me llamas cuando llegues.

-Está bien, pero para que no creas que me secuestraron, iré a hacer una visita primero.

-Bien…

Rin se marchó. Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Y todo eso fue…

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres.

-Justamente hoy?

-El mundo no es justo. Irá a llevar flores al cementerio.

-No es que me incumba… pero cómo murieron?

-Asalto a mano armada. Ella tenía 6 años y por eso no la mataron también…

-Ella los vio?

-Sí, salían de una función escolar cuando sucedió…

Sesshoumaru guardó silencio.

-La vida es realmente injusta…

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes! Aquí está otro fic de mi gran repertorio! Espero que les guste mucho y lo disfruten, tengo mucho tiempo preparándolo y creo que es momento de darlo a conocer.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	2. La Vida es Realmente Injusta

**Capítulo 2**

**La Vida es Realmente Injusta**

**-2 años después- **

Rin estaba en el aeropuerto esperando por Kagome, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Hola, qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar a mi hermano.

-Estás que me sales hasta en la sopa, Kagome llega hoy.

Ninguno pudo digerir la sorpresa de ver a la persona que esperaban abrazados y besando a alguien.

-Estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?

-Me temo que sí…

-Esa es Kagome?

-Y ese es mi hermano…

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas y estallaron de la risa. Para cuando los tórtolos llegaron hasta ellos, ya hasta bromeaban. Rin saludó a Kagome con un gran abrazo.

-Te extrañé tanto!

-Aquí estoy… Rin, él es Inuyasha…

-No me tienes que explicar nada… ya los vimos…

Kagome se sonrojó, Inuyasha rió y saludó a Rin.

-Creo que ya conoces a tu cuñada, hermano…

-Eres el rey de los payasos… Hola, Kagome…

-Hola…

Al llegar al parqueo, la nueva pareja se negaba a separarse, pero Kagome lo soltó.

-Nos veremos más tarde…

Lo besó en la mejilla.

-No, Kagome, qué haces? Vete con él.

-Pero tú…

-No importa… aprovecharé que está de camino y llevaré unas flores.

Kagome la abrazó.

-No dejas de ser mi hermana…

-Nos veremos más tarde.

Rin se despidió y condujo sola todo el camino hasta su casa, las cosas volvían a cambiar. De seguro Kagome se mudaría con Inuyasha y ella volvería a estar sola. Apenas llegó a la casa, vio varias cartas en el buzón. Pedidos de trabajos. Organizó una cena de bienvenida para Kagome e Inuyasha y llamó a todos para que fueran.

Luego de la deliciosa cena, Kagome e Inuyasha se apartaron con Rin.

-Qué pasa?

-Rin… esto es algo difícil…

-Qué cosa?

-Nosotros… pues…

-Quieren vivir juntos?

-Sí...

-Sí! Es genial!

Rin los abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes!

-Rin… no… Rin, no quiero dejarte sola…

-Ah! No pienses en eso, además, no me han dejado dar mi anuncio especial.

-De qué hablas?

-Dentro de dos semanas, me voy a la India!

-A dónde?

-National Geographic me contrató! Iré a la India, Bután, Himalayas completo, Everest, y luego a Afganistán.

-Afganistán? Rin! Hay una guerra ahí!

-Son gajes del oficio. Además, ya he ido 3 veces y aquí estoy, no?

-Rin…

-Kagome, si yo me alegro por ti, por qué tú no te alegras por mí?

-Porque vas a sitios muy peligrosos! Estoy preocupada!

-Kagome, es mi trabajo, voy a estar bien. Prometo enviarles videos y fotos. Y Llamaré…

Kagome sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho…

Las amigas se abrazaron con fuerza. Luego Helen abrazó a Rin.

-Cuánto tiempo te tomará este viajecito?

-No lo sé… creo que un año o dos… pero si hay algo especial, al otro día estoy aquí. Prometo intentar que no me toque ningún cumpleaños en el desierto.

Las amigas rieron. Adam se acercó a Rin.

-Ía!

Rin lo cargó y lo llenó de besos.

-Quién es el principito?

-Yo!

Rin rió.

Luego de varios juegos, el pequeño se comenzó a dormir.

-Ve con mami, a mimir…

-No… ía Din…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Entonces a dormir con tía Rin…

Richard se acercó a Sesshoumaru, quién no le había quitado el ojo de encima a Rin.

-Es bonita, verdad?

-Es hermosa…

Sesshoumaru tomó una uva.

-Oh! Y yo quería esa uva, pero ahora que la has tomado, me he quedado con las manos vacías…

-De qué hablas? Hay todo un racimo, toma otra.

-Yo no quiero otra. Yo quería esa, la que es perfecta para mí.

-Relájate, Richard, es sólo una uva.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Inuyasha, Helen se acercó a Richard.

-Es un idiota.

-Richard…

-Lo es! Ese animal la tiene frente a él y no la ve!

-Tal vez no está listo para verla.

-Es un idiota…

Helen rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Ya déjalo.

…

Todos se habían marchado, sólo quedaban Kagome y Rin, e Inuyasha que las ayudaba a limpiar.

-Entonces te irás…

-En dos semanas… te vas a quedar con el apartamento, verdad? Me depositas en la cuenta de siempre.

-Pues…

-Vamos, Kagome, es genial.

-Pero tú no tendrás…

-Igual no tendré nada, si me voy, lo vendo. Qué hago manteniendo un apartamento vacío?

-Pero es tuyo… además, cuando vengas…

-Cuando venga, me quedaré en un hotel y alquilaré otro…

-Si yo te compro el apartamento, será con una única condición.

-Y esa es…

-Tendrás tu habitación y la usarás cada vez que la necesites.

-Inuyasha…

-Única condición.

Rin sonrió.

-Tu novio vale oro, amiga, cuídalo.

Rin se fue a su habitación, Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome.

-Inuyasha…

-Me gusta, y si lo va a vender, lo quiero comprar…

Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

-Creo que deberíamos casarnos antes de que Rin se vaya…

-Inuyasha!

-Qué dices? Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí!

Kagome brincó a sus brazos y se besaron apasionadamente.

…

Rin ayudó a Kagome con casi todos los preparativos de la boda. Se casarían dos días antes del viaje de Rin y cuando volvieran de la luna de miel, ella ya se habría ido. Faltando tres días, luego de la cena, el abogado de Rin le llevó el contrato de venta. Mientras Inuyasha lo examinaba, Rin y Kagome veían detalles de la boda.

-Vas a estar maravillosa…

-Tú crees, Rin?

-Va a ser perfecta.

-Pero te voy a extrañar tanto!

-Yo también te voy a extrañar!

Las amigas se abrazaron.

-Pero míralo así, vas a tener a un suculento galán de marido… es decir… ah!

Kagome rió.

-Te conté que el suculento galán quiere bebés?

-No!

-Sí!

-Es genial! Kami, Kagome! Me alegro tanto por ti!

-Estoy tan feliz! Es todo lo que siempre soñé!

Rin se mostraba realmente feliz por su amiga. Sin embargo, Kagome sabía que no era del todo cierto. Rin le tenía pavor a quedarse sola.

La noche de la boda, en el banquete, Rin y Kagome se despedían con un fuerte abrazo. Inuyasha se acercó al notar que lloraban.

-Kagome…

-Inuyasha…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Inuyasha, es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, así que cuídala, sí? Yo sé que la puedes hacer feliz…

-Rin…

-Me lo prometes?

-Sí…

Nadie nunca imaginó que Rin no pensaba volver a Japón. Al menos no para quedarse allí.

Rin veía a sus amigos bailar y disfrutar la noche. No notó cuando Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Un yen por tus pensamientos…

Rin le sonrió.

-Espero que sean verdaderamente felices…

Sesshoumaru extendió su mano.

-Me concedes el honor?

Rin aceptó la invitación para bailar. En la pista pareció olvidarse de lo que la abrumaba, y por el resto de la noche, una vez que los novios se marcharon, Sesshoumaru se volvió a acercar a Rin.

-Te noto triste. Qué te pasa?

-Sólo es nostalgia…

-Nostalgia?

-Me crié con Kagome… es como mi hermana…

-Rin...

-Es tonto, no perdí una hermana, gané un hermano… pero aún así… ya es hora de que deje de ser una carga…

-No eres una carga…

Rin sonrió tristemente.

-Eso quieren hacerme creer… porque me tienen lástima…

-Rin! Son tus mejores amigas!

-Y las amo! Estaré eternamente agradecida con la familia de Kagome, que me adoptó y me crió como una de ellos… pero soy una carga…

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Qué cosa?

-Tienes mi correo electrónico, verdad?

-Sí…

-Podrías mantenerme al corriente de lo que pase? Sin decirle nada a nadie?

-Sí…

-Gracias…

Rin lo besó en la mejilla e intentó apartarse de él, pero él la detuvo.

-No te vayas, Rin…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente. Sin dejarla reaccionar a ese beso, la llevó a la habitación donde se hospedaría esa noche, entre apasionados besos y ardientes caricias, Sesshoumaru le hizo el amor.

…

Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir la cama fría, no había rastros de Rin por ninguna parte a excepción de una nota. –"_Gracias por una noche maravillosa, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, por favor perdóname… yo también te amo. Rin". –_

Sesshoumaru la buscó por todas partes sólo para enterarse que Rin había partido hacia la India. Le escribió durante meses sin recibir respuesta. Finalmente desistió.

…

Rin no se imaginó la cantidad de malos ratos que tendría que vivir. Dormía en una manta en el piso, una noche, una serpiente se escurrió dentro de la habitación y fue obra divina que no la mordiera. En el Himalayas, dormía en una casa de campaña térmica, ya no recordaba lo que era darse un baño completo, con temperaturas permanentes bajo cero, era imposible descubrirse todo el cuerpo a la vez, era un suicidio. El tiempo fue transcurriendo y finalmente se cumplían seis años de su partida. Se había acostumbrado a los climas extremos, llevaba ya 6 meses viviendo en el Sahara.

-Rin, vamos a volver.

-Una más… esto es bellísimo!

Rin volvió junto con el equipo a la tribu más cercana. Al día siguiente partirían a Israel y un vuelo directo a Rusia. Sonó su celular.

-Bueno?

-Rin…

-Kagome! Qué gusto oírte! Estoy en el Sahara, montada en un camello!

-Rin… tienes que volver a casa…

-Kagome… estás llorando?

-Sucedió algo terrible…

-Qué pasó? Kagome, dime ya!

-Mi bebé… Rin… perdí a mi bebé!

-QUÉ? Qué pasó?

-Tuvimos un accidente… todos… Richard y Helen están en coma, Inuyasha también…

-Kami! Kagome… Kagome… estaré allá en 3 días…

-Rin…

-Lo siento mucho… Kagome… iré lo más rápido posible…

Rin consiguió un helicóptero que la llevara al aeropuerto y un vuelo directo a Japón. Al llegar al hospital, al primero que vio fue a Sesshoumaru. Él la abrazó instintivamente.

-Vine tan pronto pude… cómo están?

-Helen y Richard… Helen y Richard murieron anoche…

Rin no pudo evitar llorar como una niña, Sesshoumaru la mantuvo entre sus brazos hasta lograr calmarla. Entonces vio a Kagome, ambas se abrazaron llorando.

…

Inuyasha despertó días después, Kagome estaba a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo llenó de besos.

-Kami! Mi amor!

-Kagome…

Luego de evaluarlo, los médicos dijeron que estaba recuperado.

-Kagome… estoy bien… mi amor…

Kagome lo abrazó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Kami, Inuyasha!

-Qué pasó? Dónde está Keiji?

Kagome lo abrazó con más fuerzas aún.

-Inu… mi bebé… mi bebé…

-NO, Kagome, NO!

-Keiji murió…

-NOOOOO!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, ninguno conseguía consuelo a su dolor.

…

Durante el funeral, Adam se mantuvo abrazado a Sesshoumaru. Al finalizar, una abogada se acercó a ellos, Sesshoumaru señaló a Rin, que estaba con Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Será mejor que vayan a descansar…

-Rin… gracias por todo…

-Lo que sea por mi hermana…

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza.

-Rin, dónde te estás quedando?

-En un hotel…

-No es posible… ven a casa…

-No Kagome… ustedes necesitan estar solos…

-Rin Harcourt?

-Sí?

-La acompaño en sus sentimientos… mi nombre es Claire Boyant… era la abogada de Helen y manejo su testamento…

-Podemos hablar de esto después?

-En el mismo se habla de la custodia del niño…

Rin se quedó viendo a la abogada.

-La lectura será mañana en mi oficina…

Claire les entregó una tarjeta a cada uno.

…

Se volvieron a encontrar en la oficina de la abogada. En el testamento, todo pasaba ser de Adam y ambos nombraron a Rin y Sesshoumaru como los albaceas y tutores de Adam.

-E-espere… espere… qué quiere decir que los dos somos los tutores?

-Que Adam queda bajo su cuidado…

-Eso significa vivir juntos…

-Sí… no está de acuerdo? En caso de que no acepten, Adam…

-Olvídelo… Acepto…

-Señor Kazami?

-Acepto…

-Bien…

Al terminar todo, fueron a la casa que fue de Helen y Richard. Rin fue a la habitación de Adam.

-Adam…

-Quiero estar solo…

-Adam, mi amor… necesito hablar contigo…

-Quiero a mi mamá!

El pequeño la abrazó llorando. Rin acarició su cabeza y lo llenó de tiernos besitos.

-Yo también la extraño mucho… Adam… tu papá y tu mamá, dejaron escrito que si algo les pasaba, tus padrinos… que somos Sesshoumaru y yo, cuidaríamos de ti…

-Tía…

-Vamos a vivir todos juntos, mi amor… y vamos a salir adelante… aunque nos duela mucho…

Rin salió de la habitación después de que se durmiera. Bajó a la sala y se encontró con Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin…

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

-6 años…

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru… no quería dejarlo así… pensé que sería mejor para los dos…

-Rin… eso está en el pasado…

-En el pasado… bien… está bien… me iré a acostar…

Rin se fue a la que sería su habitación, Sesshoumaru ya no sentía nada por ella. Se quedó pensando en muchas cosas sin poder dormir. Adam abrió su puerta.

-Tía…

-Si?

-Tengo miedo…

-Ven aquí, cariño…

Adam se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Dónde estabas tía?

-Estaba trabajando…

-Mi papá y mi mamá no van a volver?

-Lo siento tanto cariño… pero no… al menos no como los tenías antes… ahora ellos son ángeles que te van a cuidar desde el cielo…

-Y tu papá y tu mamá, tía?

Rin no le contestó, lo convenció de que lo mejor era dormir.

…

Pocos días después, Rin se enteró que Sesshoumaru tenía una novia y que por eso se iba algunas noches.

Llegó la época de inicio de clases, Rin llevó a Adam a comprar los libros y útiles escolares, llegaron a la casa, Rin preparó la cena. Después de comer acarició la cabeza de Adam.

-Quieres hacer algo especial hasta la hora de dormir?

-No estás cansada?

-Un poco, pero ya pronto iré a dormir…

-Digo de cuidarme… no estás cansada?

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Una madre jamás se cansa de cuidar a sus hijos… sé que no soy tu mamá… pero ahora es mi papel…

-Tía… porqué viajabas tanto?

Rin suspiró.

-Hay muchas cosas que me atan a Japón… muchas buenas, muchas malas… viajaba intentando escapar de las malas… pero para hacer eso, tuve que renunciar a las buenas también… Además, quería conocer el mundo…

-Y lo conociste?

-Sí! He estado en todos los países, mi trabajo me hacía viajar mucho…

-Y tu casa?

-Antes de comenzar a trabajar, Inuyasha la compró… ahora mi casa es esta… hasta que seas mayor de edad…

-Y después?

-Buscaré otra…

-Pero si ya no puedes viajar… cómo vas a comprarla sin dinero?

Rin sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente… como tu mamá… tengo dinero… tengo todo el dinero que gané trabajando lejos de Japón… y es suficiente para comprarme una casa cuando seas mayor de edad…

-Cuando yo trabaje, te voy a regalar tu casa…

Rin rió.

-Gracias, mi amor… pero no será necesario…

-Puedo quedarme viendo el televisor?

-Sí… estaré en mi habitación…

Rin decidió organizar las últimas fotografías, las firmó con la tinta dorada y comenzó a guardarlas en un álbum.

-Tía…

-Sí?

-Tú y mi tío no se quieren?

-Sí… pero no de una manera romántica…

Adam vio las fotografías de Rin.

-Son muy bonitas…

-Gracias…

-Y todas esas revistas?

-Son las ediciones donde han salido mis fotografías…

-Wow! Eres famosa!

Rin sonrió y le mostró algunas.

-Y las portadas? No tienes de portada?

-Hm… sí! La del Himalaya… el Everest y… la de Bután… míralas aquí…

-Wow! Tía, eres muy buena!

-Gracias…

El pequeño se fue quedando dormido. Le pidió quedarse con ella. Rin lo dejó dormir con ella, al día siguiente, notó que Sesshoumaru no había ido a la casa.

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien! Me alegran mucho las respuestas que ha tenido este fic, es un bebé que tenía hace mucho tiempo en borrador, aún no lo termino, pero veré cómo me hago para pasarlo.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Acostumbrándose

**Capítulo 3**

**Acostumbrándose**

Rin llegó a toda prisa al colegio de Adam. El pequeño esperaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Había una mujer junto a él.

-Adam, mi amor, lo siento tanto…

-Olvidándose de buscarlo, no es la mejor manera de hacer funcionar esa custodia…

Rin frunció el ceño.

-No fue ella quien se olvidó… hoy le tocaba a mi tío…

-Adam…

-Yo te oí pedírselo, tía… le dijiste que tenías un trabajo…

-Olvida eso… vamos a casa…

Rin se marchó con el niño, pararon a comer en un restaurante.

-Tía… no estabas fuera de Tokio?

-Me iba a ir cuando llamé a Sesshoumaru y me dijo que no podía, así que me devolví.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa en la tarde. Adam le hizo señas de que guardara silencio, Rin hablaba por teléfono con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…Lo- lo sé y lo siento… pero… señor Withmore, no podía dejarlo solo, es sólo un niño… por favor… no, no es lo que quiero… bien… está bien… le aseguro que no volverá a pasar… gracias…

Rin cerró la llamada, se dio vuelta y se encontró con Sesshoumaru y Adam.

-Tía, perdiste tu trabajo?

-No, mi amor… qué tal si te vas a tu habitación?

-Si…

Adam obedeció al instante. Rin se secó las lágrimas.

-Rin…

-Si no vas a formar parte de esto dímelo desde ahora.

-Yo no tengo la culpa…

-Te lo pedí como un favor, yo sé que me tocaba a mí, pero tenía que hacer ese trabajo y no lo pudiste hacer. Al menos me hubieras dicho que no podías y se lo pido a Kagome o contrato una niñera. Lo que sea menos que me juzguen por olvidarlo cuando no lo hice!

-Lo siento, Kagura llegó a mi oficina…

-No me importa! No me importa nada de eso! Es nuestro deber cuidar de él!

-Yo también tengo derecho a tener una vida!

Rin lo vio y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres el ser más egoísta que jamás he conocido en toda mi vida! Hablamos de nuestro ahijado! Él perdió a ambos padres por si no lo recuerdas! Nos necesita mucho más de lo que tú necesitas tu vida amorosa!

-No será que te quieres hacer la víctima?

Rin se enfureció y le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Eres un imbécil!

Rin subió a su habitación. Allí se encontró a Adam con una fotografía vieja y maltratada.

-Adam, de dónde sacaste eso?

-Levanté el libro y se cayó… quiénes son?

Rin vio la fotografía.

-Mi papá, mi mamá… y esa bebita soy yo…

-No tienes más fotos de ellos?

-No… se perdieron… por favor ten mucho cuidado…

-Espera aquí…

Adam fue a su habitación, volvió con un marco para fotografías plateado.

-Ponla ahí…

-Adam… estás seguro?

-Sí…

Rin puso la fotografía y sonrió.

-Es precioso… muchas gracias…

-Gracias a ti…

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la sien.

-Tenemos que hacer que esto funcione… Helen llamaba a alguna niñera?

-No… pero papá y mamá también peleaban mucho…

-Pero se querían mucho más…

-Sí…

Rin sonrió nuevamente.

-Qué tal si nos vamos a comer un helado y después visitamos a tía Kagome?

-Sí!

Salieron de la casa, compraron el helado y fueron a la casa de Kagome.

-Tía!

-Hola, cariño!

Kagome abrazó al pequeño.

-Y tío?

-Está trabajando, pero ya no tarda en llegar… Rin…

-Kagome…

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo estás?

-Feliz de verte, la soledad me está carcomiendo…

-Kami, Kagome… y no estás trabajando?

-No… Keiji se estaba enfermando mucho y dejé de trabajar para cuidarlo…

-No crees que te ayudaría si te ocupas en otras cosas?

-No estoy en condiciones de ir a entrevistas, cada vez que me preguntan si tengo hijos, se me salen las lágrimas…

-Lo siento…

Adam volvió con ellas, se quedó sentado sin decir nada, Kagome lo vio.

-Adam… pasa algo?

El pequeño movió la cabeza de lado a lado y se quedó cabizbajo.

-Adam…

-Keiji se fue con mi papá y mi mamá…

-Sí, cariño… está con Kami…

-Y tú no estás triste?

-Sí… amor… lo extraño mucho…

Adam la abrazó con fuerza.

-Porqué Kami se los llevó, tía? Porqué se llevó a todos los que quería?

-No lo sé, mi amor… pero cariño... aún nos tienes a nosotros...

Kagome sintió su pecho mojarse por las lágrimas.

-Tengo mucho miedo, tía!

-Adam...

-Tengo miedo de que se lleve a tía Rin también!

-Adam... Adam, precioso...

Rin se acercó y lo abrazó, el pequeño la abrazó con fuerza y dejó salir su llanto. Para cuando Inuyasha llegó, Adam dormía en el regazo de Rin, ella acariciaba su cabellera mientras hablaba con Kagome.

-Mi amor...

Inuyasha la saludó con un tierno beso y vio a Rin.

-Rin...

-Hola, Inuyasha... cómo estás?

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome, tomó sus manos.

-A veces siento... como que no puedo seguir... pero...

Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la mejilla.

-Tengo un ángel a mi lado...

Rin sonrió, vio a Adam dormido.

-Se nota que estás cansado... será mejor que te deje con tu ángel...

-No! Claro que no! Quédate a cenar!

-No creo que...

-Onegai, tía...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Está bien...

El pequeño sonrió y se abrazó a ella, Kagome sonrió y poniéndose de pie, se ofreció a hacer una pasta para la cena.

-Síii! Tía, tía, con tocineta, onegai!

-Claro que sí, cariño...

...

Llegaron a la casa, Sesshoumaru no estaba, Adam la notó un tanto triste al darse cuenta, la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi tío es un idiota...

Rin lo vio, le sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-No digas esas cosas, mi amor...

-Te reíste...

Rin le hizo cosquillas y lo llevó a su cama.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor...

-Tía...

-Sí?

-Ya no vas a trabajar más por mi culpa?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Me voy a tomar unas vacaciones... cuando todo se calme y estemos estables, entonces buscaré trabajo... y después...

Rin suspiró y volvió a acariciar sus mejillas.

-Tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto, yo nunca había cuidado de un niño... hay muchas cosas que no sé, y muchas más en las que me equivocaré... pero hay algo que te prometo que no cambiará...

-Me quieres?

Rin sonrió.

-Sí, te quiero... te quiero mucho, mucho... sabes por qué?

-Mi mamá y tú eran hermanas?

A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Tu mamá siempre fue como mi hermana mayor... siempre me cuidaba y me defendía...

-Tía...

Adam la abrazó, Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, cariño...

-Te quiero, tía...

...

** -6 meses después. -**

Rin había conseguido trabajo en un diario local para la edición vespertina, lo que le daba libertad suficiente para cuidar de Adam. Sesshoumaru se había hecho el desententido del asunto y Rin se había hecho cargo de todo. Inuyasha la ayudaba con los gastos, desaprobando la actitud de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha entró en la oficina de Sesshoumaru.

-Es increíble que pudieses ser tan doble cara. Esperaría esto de cualquiera menos de tí...

-Si me vienes a hablar de Rin, ahí está la puerta...

-Esto no se trata de Rin, imbécil!

Inuyasha lo agarró por el cuello.

-Acaso te olvidas de Adam? Esto se trata de él, del hijo de tu mejor amigo!

Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo.

-Y no intentes nada en contra de Rin, porque juro por Kami, que te haré trizas en una corte!

Esa noche, Rin y Adam cenaron en la casa de Inuyasha, al momento del postre, Kagome les sirvió helado, se sentó junto a Inuyasha.

-Les decimos, mi amor?

-Porqué no cuando terminen de comer?

-Está bien...

Rin vio a Adam y sonrió.

-Kagome, el cumpleaños de Adam es en dos semanas... qué vamos a hacer?

-Yo quiero ir a la playa! Estoy de vacaciones, tía, onegai! Pero a la playa de verdad! No al domo!

-Bueno... creo que puedo pedir un día libre...

-Sí! Tío, tú puedes?

-Claro que sí... Nos vamos en la van de Kagome!

El pequeño sonrió ampliamente.

-Tía, es verdad que tía Rin nadó con cocodrilos...

-Ugh! Ni me lo recuerdes... nadar con cocodrilos es lo menos peligroso que ha hecho Rin!

-En serio? Qué más tía?

-Te conté de la vez que se metió una serpiente en mi cama?

-No!

-Ah...

Rin le hizo la historia, al terminar notó a Kagome e Inuyasha perdidos en un apasionado beso. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Quieren un momento a solas?

-Ay! Por Kami!

Inuyasha rió y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Es una preciosura, no me puedo contener!

-No tienes remedio, Inuyasha...

-Saben algo? Hoy es un día doblemente especial...

-Sí? Por qué?

-Porque... estoy embarazada!

Rin dio un brinco y la abrazó dando gritos emocionada, Adam también los felicitó.

-Pero doble por qué?

-Porque fui al doctor... y en vez de un bebé... voy a tener dos!

Fuera del apartamento sólo se escuchaban los gritos de Rin y Adam que abrazaban a Kagome dando brinquitos.

...

Kagura se dio la vuelta dormida, dándole la espalda a Sesshoumaru, él la vio dormir unos segundos y poniéndose su pantalón se levantó. Tomó una cerveza de la nevera y sentado en la sala, pensó en la última discusion con Rin. Sentía una presión en el pecho al recordar sus lágrimas, pero no daría su brazo a torcer acerca de tener derecho a una vida propia.

Pero no todo era discusiones.

**-Flashback.-**

Rin y Adam lo convencieron de acompañarlos a un juego de paintball. Al ver que Rin era el blanco de alguien más, Sesshoumaru se lanzó sobre ella para protegerla y rodaron colina abajo abrazados. Rin había quedado sobre él, ambos reían a carcajadas. Las risas cesaron y Sesshoumaru notó el privilegio que tenía esa posición y el acceso visual a su pecho, se distrajo por el aroma característico de su cabello y teniéndola así sobre él, recordó cómo era hacerle el amor. Sintieron aquella necesidad, sus labios aproximarse... Rin se levantó y le ofreció una mano.

-Gracias...

Esa noche, después acostar a Adam, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin.

-Rin... esta tarde...

-Olvídalo...

-Rin...

-No soy una rompe relaciones... estuvimos a punto de cometer un error, olvídalo...

Rin se fue a su habitación. Pero Sesshoumaru podía jurar haber visto una lágrima destellar con la luz de la luna.

-**Fin del Flashback.-**

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y se pegó la botella a la sien, buscando calmar su cuerpo tras recordar la única noche que había compartido una cama con Rin.

...

Esta vez la discusión fue con Kagura, pero debía ir. Llegó a la casa de mal humor, Rin y Adam se detuvieron de su guerra de cosquillas al escuchar el golpe de la puerta. Sesshoumaru los vio tirados al piso, Adam sobre Rin.

-Qué hacen?

-Guerra de cosquillas... juegas con nosotros?

-No.

Sesshoumaru se fue a la habitación. Adam vio a Rin, quien suspirando acarició sus mejillas.

-Mejor me voy a hacer la cena...

-Pan con chocolate?

-Disculpa? Tienes a una chef internacional a tus pies y pides pan con chocolate?

Adam bajó la mirada.

-Tu comida es muy buena... tía, pero extraño lo que mi mamá me hacía...

-Y los jueves hacía pan con chocolate...

-Sí...

Rin se arrodilló frente a él, lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-No tienes que llorar, Adam... puedes pedirme lo que sea...

-Me hace mucha falta!

-Yo también la extraño mucho...

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza, Rin lo dejó desahogarse. Cuando finalmente estuvo tranquilo, le secó el rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Ya te sientes más tranquilo?

-Hai...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... te voy a hacer el mismo pan con chocolate que Helen hacía...

Mientras Adam estaba distraído con otra cosa, Rin fue a la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

-Te puedes ir.

-Qué?

-Eso mismo, te puedes ir, no te voy a dejar cuidándolo con esa actitud. Puedes volver a tu apartamento a estar con tu novia.

Durante la cena, Sesshoumaru no dijo una palabra. Escuchaba atento la conversación de Rin y Adam.

-Tía y de verdad te dieron el viernes libre?

-Sí, mi amor...

-Tu jefe si es bueno!

-Verdad que sí? Me dijo que quiere conocerte... así que mañana, te llevaré conmigo, y así vas a ver cómo se hace un periódico...

-Wow! Súper!

...

El día siguiente, Adam se pasó la mañana con Rin, viéndola trabajar, al llegar al periódico, estaba como loco con la oficina de Rin. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Shindo! Cómo está?

-Hola, Rin...

-Ya dejé las fotos en edición...

-Ya las vi, magnífico, como de costumbre... y este pequeñín...

Rin detuvo la silla giratoria que había tomado el papel de trompo.

-Él es Adam... Adam, mi jefe, el señor Jinta Shindo...

-Hola! Gracias por darle el día de mi cumpleaños libre!

-Adam!

-Un compromiso importantísimo al que no podías faltar...

-Gomen...

-Bueno, conociendo a Adam ahora, comprendo la importancia del asunto...

-Tía... gomen...

-No importa, Adam...

-Adam, quieres ver cómo hacemos un periódico?

-Sí!

-Entonces vamos, en lo que tu tía hace su trabajo...

...

Adam llegó a la casa con lápiz y libreta timbrada en mano diciendo que quería ser reportero cuando fuera grande.

-Wow! Tío! El jefe de tía es súper! Y me dijo que puedo ir cuando quiera! Y me regaló ésto!

Adam le mostró un boceto original de los cómicos que publicaban.

-Y la foto de tía va a estar en primera plana mañana!

El pequeño se tiró de espaldas en el sillón.

-Fue el mejor día de mi vida!

Rin se acercó sonriendo.

-Vete a preparar...

-Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde?

-Donde Kagome... vamos a salir... no volveremos temprano... en serio, Sesshoumaru, te puedes ir a tu apartamento, Kagome y yo hicimos planes para todo el fin de semana con Adam.

-Y yo no cuento para nada?

-Bueno, al menos que quieras acompañarnos sin tu novia. Es bastante pesada y no le voy a aceptar que se repita lo de la vez pasada.

-No tienes ningún derecho...

-No, Sesshoumaru! Ella no tiene ningún derecho a golpear a Adam y como lo vuelva a hacer, yo la voy a romper en pedacitos! Así que si quieres, ve y dale el mensajito!

-Tía, no!

Rin vio Adam, el pequeño corrió hasta ella y se aferró a su cintura.

-Me prometiste que no se lo ibas a decir!

-Perdóname, mi amor... pero no pude guardar el secreto por más tiempo...

-Adam... Kagura de verdad te golpeó?

-...-

-Adam...

-Fue mi culpa, tío... yo choqué con ella y se le cayó su bebida encima...

-Y ella te golpeó?

-Me dio en la cabeza... me dolió mucho...

Sesshoumaru cerró las manos en puños y resoplando tomó sus llaves, Adam lo detuvo en la puerta, le rogó llorando que no se fuera.

-Adam!

-No! Tío! No te vayas!

-Adam!

Rin retuvo al pequeño que le decía entre lágrimas que no quería que su tío perdiera su novia por él. Sesshoumaru se devolvió sobre sus pasos, el pequeño lo abrazó llorando. Rin los dejó solos.

A la hora de marcharse, Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado frente al televisor.

-Tío, no vienes?

-No... me duele mucho la cabeza...

Rin y Adam se marcharon. Pasaron una noche agradable con Jinta, fueron primero al cine y luego a cenar. Jinta se aseguró de que la cena fuese agradable tanto para Adam como para Rin. Para cuando volvieron a la casa. Adam iba rendido, Jinta lo cargó hasta su cama, Rin lo acomodó. Al momento de despedirse, Jinta intentó besarla, Rin lo detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Lo siento, Jinta... pero en este momento no es conveniente...

-No te preocupes por el trabajo...

-No es por el trabajo, Jinta... es por Adam...

-Pero si me encanta!

-Jinta... dónde piensas que están los padres de Adam?

-...-

-Soy su tutora... Adam está bajo mi cuidado como si fuese mi hijo... ya ha sufrido bastante, no puedo obligarlo a vivir algo traumático otra vez...

-Hablas como si...

-Y si no funciona? Hay un sentimiento de pérdida... Lo siento... no puedo...

Jinta asintió, la besó en la mejilla.

-Adam tiene mucha suerte... tiene a alguien que verdaderamente lo ama... te comprendo, Rin... pero no me saques de su vida... en verdad he disfrutado mucho el día de hoy...

-Puedes ser su amigo, si quieres...

-Y no puedo ser tú amigo también? O mantendremos algo estricamente jefe-empleada?

Rin sonrió.

-El periódico es una cosa... aquí afuera es otra...

Jinta se marchó. Sesshoumaru salió de su habitación haciéndose el desentendido. Vio a Rin desde el descanso de la escalera secarse las lágrimas antes de subir.

-Tía...

-Adam, mi amor... qué pasó?

-Porqué no te hiciste novia de Jinta? Él te quiere...

Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Y yo lo quiero mucho... pero ahora mismo no puedo...

-No puedo dormir contigo?

-Sí, mi amor...

Rin lo llevó a su cama. Sesshoumaru no cerró los ojos en toda la noche, repasando en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de Rin. Ella también lo quería.

...

Sesshoumaru se levantó temprano, Rin estaba en la cocina, lista para salir.

-Rin...

-Hola, Sesshuomaru...

-Hola...

-Podrías cuidar de Adam un par de horas? Tengo algunos pendientes que hacer...

-Seguro...

Rin le agradeció y se marchó. Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de Rin. Adam aún dormía, lo dejó tranquilo y se fue a su habitación.

Ya entrada la mañana, Adam se levantó, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verlo y abrió los brazos, el pequeño se acomodó entre ellos.

-Ya tú no nos quieres, tío?

-Claro que te quiero...

Lo besó en la cabeza.

-Es verdad lo que dijo tío Inuyasha?

-Qué dijo?

-Que te vas a casar con Kagura?

-Él dijo eso? Y qué hizo Rin cuando se lo dijo?

-Me dijo que es tu decisión y que no debemos meternos en eso...

-No dijo nada más?

-No... se fue por mucho rato... después, tía Kagome fue con ella... yo creo que estaba llorando...

-Rin te ha dicho algo de Kagura?

-No... sólo que...

-Qué cosa?

-Que se nota que no le gustan los niños, que es mejor que no me le acerque mucho para que no me vuelva a gritar... tío, si te casas con Kagura, no vas tener bebés, verdad? Porque a ella no le gustan los niños...

-No te preocupes por eso...

...

Durante toda la semana, Rin se extrañó que Sesshoumaru no se fuera, Adam se iba con ella todas las mañanas, tan emocionado con el periódico, que hasta la tumbaba de la cama antes de que el despertador sonara.

-Tía! Vamos, tía!

-Adam! Son las 5 de la mañana!

-Pero te estás perdiendo de cosas que pasan!

-Adam!

Rin se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó.

-Nadie nunca me pagará lo suficiente como para levantarme a las 5 de la mañana a tomar fotos. Duérmete conmigo...

Adam la vio dormir, notó que tenía los ojos hinchados y la punta de la nariz roja. Cuando Rin despertó a las 6, vio a Adam acomodado frente a ella, sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Estabas llorando, tía...

-Adam...

-Porqué?

-Mi amor...

-Porqué, tía?

-No te preocupes por eso, mi amor...

-Demo...

Rin se metió al baño, Adam sintió el olor a café, fue a la cocina. Sesshoumaru lo saludó pasándole la mano por la cabeza.

-Hola, campeón...

-Tío... tía está triste... qué le pasa?

-No lo sé...

Poco después, Rin lo buscó para bañarlo. Sesshoumaru notó que le faltaba un anillo y la marca estaba clara y reciente en su dedo.

-Rin... te falta un anillo...

-Lo sé...

Rin llevó a Adam al baño. Sesshoumaru se quedó buscando en su memoria qué anillo era, tragó grueso al recordar que era una fina alianza de oro con una gema montada. Sintió un sudor frío bajarle por la espalda al pensar en que podría haber sido un anillo de compromiso.

...

El día del cumpleaños había llegado. En la playa, Adam jugaba con Rin e Inuyasha en el agua, Kagome tomaba un poco de sol y Sesshoumaru acaparaba la sombra. Bajo sus anteojos de sol, Kagome veía a Sesshoumaru casi babear al ver a Rin correr por la playa. Se les fue la pelota y un joven la atrapó, se la llevó a Rin y al verlos cerca, Sesshoumaru cerró las manos en puños, Kagome se echó una risita que lo distrajo.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada... Inuyasha se cayó... mejor me doy un chapuzón antes de comer...

Kagome entró al agua, Inuyasha la salpicó y luego la abrazó.

-Ya era hora, me tenías aquí solito...

-Hm! Mi amor... tu hermano está que arde de los celos...

-Sí?

-Ajá...

-Pues se va a chamuscar, son amigos de la infancia...

Kagome sonrió pícaramente y entre besos le dijo a su esposo que era mejor si se guardaban el secreto un par de horas.

Adam fue de donde Rin hasta donde Sesshoumaru, al verlo fuera del agua, Inuyasha rodeó a su esposa por la cintura y se la llevó a más profundidad.

-Inu...

-No te gustaría hacer el amor en la playa?

-Inu!

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Esta noche...

-No, Inu... no sabemos si le haría algo a los bebés...

-Kagome...

-Dentro del agua no...

-Pero en qué estabas pensando, mujer?

Kagome se sonrojó al descubrir que su marido hablaba de la orilla y en la arena, Inuyasha rió a carcajadas dejándola al descubierto.

-Bueno y qué quieres? Estando casada contigo por 6 años, es difícil pensar inocentemente...

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas, se distrajo al ver peces en el agua.

-Kagome, no te muevas... mira para abajo...

-Kami, qué lindos! Inu, atrapa uno para ponerlo en una pecera...

-Se mueren... no se acostumbran al espacio... Oye, no sabes si puedes bucear?

-Hm... no creo que haga daño...

-Entonces mañana iremos a bucear...

Kagome sonrió. Cuando salían del agua, Rin y el muchacho todavía conversaban, se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y todos se dirigieron al comedor.

-Kagome...

Kagome se quedó rezagada junto a Inuyasha, que la tomó de la mano.

-Amor, sé que he estado trabajando mucho y...

Kagome sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Olvídate de todo lo demás... disfruta el día...

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Yo también te amo, Inu...

Kagome lo besó con ternura. Al llegar a la mesa, Rin le cortaba la carne en trocitos a Adam. Sesshoumaru no se aguantó más y le preguntó por el muchacho.

-Quién era el tipo que te estaba abrazando en la playa?

-Ah! Otoro! Es un amigo del colegio! Imagínate! Nos dejamos de ver cuanto teníamos como 15 años...

Adam vio a Rin, quien le limpió las comisuras de los labios.

-Es campeón de surf!

-O sea, es un vago...

-No juzgues sin conocer a las personas, no es un vago. Tiene un negocio de artículos deportivos y su pasatiempo es el surf.

Después de comer, Inuyasha y Kagome se excusaron y se retiraron a su habitación. Rin fue con Adam al área de video juegos y Sesshoumaru se encontró solo. Fue al área de juegos. Rin y Adam jugaban en un simulador de vuelos, terminaron el juego y Adam gritaba que era el campeón.

-Tío! Le gané, tío!

-Qué bien!

Sesshoumaru notaba que Rin lo trataba diferente. Distanciada de él, y aquello sólo lo hacía desearla más. Durante todo el fin de semana, Rin se dedicó enteramente a Adam, como ya era costumbre. Al volver a la casa, el domingo en la noche, Rin bañó a Adam y lo llevó a dormir, le estaba leyendo una historia cuando él la interrumpió.

-Tía...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Tía, gracias por mi cumpleaños...

-Fue un placer, mi amor...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza con una inmensa ternura.

-Cómo fue tu primer cumpleaños sin tu papá ni tu mamá?

-Me la pasé llorando, encerrada en un armario. Gritando que quería ver a mi papá...

-Y él era bueno?

-Fue el mejor papá del mundo... me llamaba su princesa y todos los días me despertaba con un beso... cuando llegaba cansado del trabajo, yo me acostaba a su lado sin decir nada, él me abrazaba con fuerza y decía que era su regalo de Kami para él...

-Y tu mamá?

-Era muy dulce también... muy cariñosa...

-Como tú...

Rin sonrió.

-Es tarde, mi amor... es mejor que te duermas...

Rin lo dejó dormido y se fue a su habitación. Sesshoumaru la vio pasarse las manos por los ojos y se quedó pensando en la razón de su tristeza.

Al día siguiente, Rin estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Sesshoumaru se le acercó.

-Buenos días...

-Buenos días, Sesshoumaru, dormiste bien?

-Sí... Y tú?

-Como un lirón... Vas a volver a tu apartamento hoy?

-No... me quedaré unos días más...

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso, voy a aprovecharlo... tienes tiempo para quedarte con Adam hoy?

-Sí, claro...

-Genial, tengo varias cosas que hacer...

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Primero que todo muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado mucho! De verdad espero que les guste el cap y sus reviews XD, aprovecho para darle las gracias a mi manita Esme que siempre me pide actualizar, de verdad que de no ser por ella, ya ni escribiría.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	4. Celos

**Capítulo 4**

**Celos**

Sesshoumaru llegó a su apartamento con un bulto a rastras.

-Hasta parecía que no ibas a volver...

-K-Kagura... qué haces aquí?

-Así es como saludas a tu novia? Kami, Sesshoumaru, no tienes tacto...

-Lo siento... pero... cómo entraste?

-El conserje me abrió...

Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió al área de lavado con su ropa. Mientras lavaba comenzó a cocinar.

-Me tuve que quedar unos días más. Rin tiene muchas cosas que hacer y necesitaba ayuda.

-Pero que la ayude tu cuñada o tu hermano. Porqué tienes que ser tú?

-Porque yo soy el padrino y albacea, no mi hermano ni cuñada... esta noche vamos a cenar donde Inuyasha...

-Y me imagino que Rin va a ir...

-No... de hecho, me quedaré con Adam unos días. Rin lo dejará donde Inuyasha para que vaya por él. Ella tiene que salir del país...

-Vaya, parece que todos se tienen que acomodar a lo que a la santita le convenga...

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en lo que hacía y se dio vuelta para ver a Kagura.

-No vuelvas a referirte a Rin de esa manera.

-Pero es el colmo! Ahora la defiendes!

-Ya te hablé, Kagura! No te metas con Rin!

Kagura no dijo una palabra más, pero tampoco estaba de humor, no obstante su novio prácticamente la ignoró durante dos semanas, sino que ahora también tendría al mocoso en el medio acaparándolo todo el tiempo.

...

Rin subió al taxi dejando a un muy triste Adam aferrado a la cintura de Kagome.

-Tía... Tía! TÍA!

-ADAM!

Adam corría tras el taxi llamando a Rin, al verlo, Rin pidió que se detuviera y corrió a su encuentro, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor!

-No te vayas! Onegai! No me dejes!

-Perdóname, mi amor, pero tengo que hacerlo...

-No! No me dejes solo!

-Adam, cariño...

Rin se arrodilló frente a él, acarició sus mejillas.

-No me dejes...

-Adam, mi amor... voy a volver...

-No!

-Adam, te lo prometo... voy a volver... sólo serán un par de semanas...

El pequeño temblaba mientras nuevas lágrimas mojaban su rostro, la abrazó con fuerza.

-No me dejes solo...

-No te voy a dejar, mi amor... nunca... ahora eres mi bebé y te voy a cuidar siempre... pero tengo que ir, mi amor... y tienes también a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Kagome...

-Pero yo te quiero a tí!

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo llenó de besos. El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pórtate bien con Kagome... te prometo que voy a volver...

-Te quiero, tía...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin se marchó, Adam se abrazó nuevamente a Kagome. Esa noche, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó con Kagura. Adam se devolvió a la cocina.

-Tía...

-Dime, mi amor...

-No me puedo quedar contigo?

-Pero si aquí hace mucho calor...

-No... hasta que tía Rin vuelva...

-No quieres irte con Sesshoumaru? Porqué?

-Es que no quiero que pelee con su novia por mi culpa...

Kagome dejó lo que hacía y vio al pequeño.

-Adam...

-Onegai, tía...

-Si él está de acuerdo, yo no tengo problemas...

-Tú tienes que trabajar también?

-No, yo ya no trabajo...

...

Durante la cena, Adam vio a Kagura quien frunció el ceño al verlo. Bajó la mirada y continuó centrado en su plato.

-Tía...

-Dime, mi amor...

-Ya no tengo hambre... puedo ir a ver televisión en tu cuarto?

-Adam, no has comido casi nada... cómete al menos la mitad...

-Hai...

Adam obedeció sin decir nada más. Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru notó como Kagura hacía el ambiente pesado. Esta vez no podía alegar que Kagome y Rin la ignoraban, cada tema que Kagome le ponía ella lo terminaba o la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Finalmente, Kagome se hartó y para no echarla de su casa, se centró en Sesshoumaru.

-A que no te imaginas qué encontré hace poco!

-Qué cosa?

-Mira...

Kagome le mostró una fotografía de todo el grupo reunido en la casa de Richard y Helen. Rin tenía a Adam, de meses, en brazos y él estaba a su lado.

-Inuyasha no está...

-Pero si ni lo conocía... Eso fue como 6 meses antes de conocerlo...

-Kami, qué flaco estaba yo!

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Eras bastante raro...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Wow! Tío, esa es tía Rin?

-Sí... antes de irse a trabajar para National Geographic...

-Qué linda! Pero está más bonita ahora...

Todos rieron con el comentario de Adam. Avanzada la noche, Sesshoumaru decidió marcharse. Adam ya estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala.

-Sesshoumaru... si quieres puedes dejarlo con nosotros...

-No, no te preocupes... lo cuidaré bien...

Kagome sonrió un tanto nerviosa. Una vez que se marcharon, Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás, rodeándola con sus brazos. La besó en el cuello.

-Qué pasa? Luces preocupada...

-Te juro, Inuyasha... que si esa loca le hace algo a Adam, no la cuenta...

Inuyasha rió y volvió a besarla.

-Vamos a la cama, me está dando frío...

-Inu! Estoy preocupada!

-Amor... eso es lo que quiero que pase... que se pase de la raya y Sesshoumaru salga de ella... claro, no lo hará porque nosotros se lo digamos... tiene que darse cuenta él mismo de lo que pasa, qué mejor oportunidad que viviendo juntos...

-Pero le va a hacer daño a Adam...

-Ya después la destuso... mira que ganas no me faltan. Es una pesada y una mal educada. No sé cómo mi hermano la soporta...

...

Rin termina de firmar el lote de papeles que le habían entregado.

-Es todo?

-Es todo...

-Está seguro que no hay ningún familiar, primo... nadie más?

-No hay nadie más... y aunque hubiese, el testamento la nombra a usted como única heredera y está el video...

Rin cerró los ojos.

-Kami, no puedo creer que muriera de una manera tan... pendeja! Carajo!

Rin dio un golpe a la mesa mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar... perdone la intromisión, pero... usted lo amaba?

-Lo quería mucho... fue un verdadero amigo... estuvimos juntos en Afganistán 3 veces, recorrimos el mundo juntos, viviendo en los climas y las situaciones más extremas, nos dio malaria en África, nos evenenamos con unas bayas en Australia... me comprende? La vida al límite y muere de un infarto, sentado mientras habla!

Tras terminar todo lo demás, Rin volvió al hotel, se echó a la cama, hecha un ovillo, llorando amargamente.

** -Flashback.-**

Rin está en Australia, fotografiando canguros. Va siguiendo la secuencia del salto y mientras lo sigue, alguien entra en su rango.

-Mark! Quítate! Me vas a hacer perderlo...

Mark le sonrió y le tomó una fotografía mientras aún intentaba fotografiar al canguro.

-Mark!

-Ya, ya, me quito...

Esa noche, Rin sale de la casa de campaña y se sienta junto al fuego.

-No es que subestime los desiertos... pero África sigue siendo más hostil...

-En especial si tienes una fiebre de 42 grados y alucinas...

Rin sonrió, se acomodó entre sus brazos, sintió un beso en la cabeza.

-Mark...

-Hm?

-No extrañas tu casa?

-No tengo nada que me espere... mi casa es donde estoy... tú sí?

Rin cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Extraño a mis amigos... a mi hermana... Hacen ya 5 años desde que me fui, 1 que no he vuelto... Adam debe ser todo un hombrecito... y Keiji... ya debe estar hablando...

-Deberías ir a verlos, entonces...

-Es lo que más deseo... pero...

-El trabajo...

Rin asintió. Se quedó recostada de su pecho, no abrió los ojos hasta que él le habló.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Me preguntaba si...

Mark sacó un anillo de su bolsillo.

-Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi esposa...

-Mark!

-No me tienes que decir nada ahora... sólo...

Mark deslizó el anillo en su dedo.

-Prométeme que sea cual sea tu decisión... es la que estás segura, te hará feliz...

-Mark... sí quiero...

Mark bajó la mirada a la vez que Rin se daba vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Me encantaría ser tu esposa...

Mark sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, al separarse, acarició su mejilla acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-Te amo, Rin...

...

Durante varios meses la relación fue viento en popa, pero Rin sabía bien que cometía un error al casarse con Mark sin haber olvidado a Sesshoumaru. Esa noche, estaban en Tel-Aviv. Mark entró en la habitación con varios paquetes, Rin lo esperaba sentada en la cama, pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Rin...

-Mark... tenemos que hablar...

Mark asintió y se sentó frente a ella.

-Mark, te quiero y te aprecio más de lo que te imaginas... pero... hay un hombre en mi pasado y no he logrado librarme de eso... y siento que es un error casarme contigo mientras tenga cabos sueltos...

Mark sonrió, la besó en la frente.

-Yo lo sabía, Rin... por eso quería darte tiempo...

-Gracias, por todo... por...

Rin intentó quitarse el anillo, Mark la detuvo.

-Es tuyo, cariño...

-Mark...

-Es tuyo... quiero que lo conserves... y te lo quitarás sólo cuando encuentres a esa persona que te hará realmente feliz...

Rin lo abrazó sintiéndose culpable de lastimar a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo era él.

-Puedo guardar la esperanza de que si atas tus cabos volverás a mí?

Rin asintió entre lágrimas, Mark sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Me siento celoso... quién es ese que robó tu corazón?

** -Fin del Fashback.-**

...

Adam está en la tina, Sesshoumaru se la llenó y le preparó un baño, el pequeño jugaba con sus muñecos mientras Sesshoumaru buscaba un shampoo.

-Ah! No, me caigo! Splosh!

-Pero qué es esto?

Todo el piso estaba mojado, salpicado por los juegos de Adam. Kagura lo sacó de la tina, halándolo de una oreja.

-Ouch! Ouch! TÍO!

-Adivina qué, mocosito, tu tío no está aquí, me encargó vigilarte...

-No! Suéltame! Tío me dejó aquí!

-No es tu tío, niño insolente!

-Sí lo es! Suéltame, bruja!

Adam la mordió en el brazo. Kagura le dio en la espalda con la mano abierta. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, sólo escuchó los gritos de Adam, corrió al baño. Kagura se curaba el brazo mientras lo amenazaba.

-Ya verás, maldito mocoso, tú y la mosquita muerta de Rin, me las van a pagar bien caro...

-Tío!

Kagura le iba a dar una bofetada. Sesshoumaru detuvo su mano en el aire.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo otra vez...

-S-sesshoumaru!

Tomando una toalla, Sesshoumaru sacó al niño del agua. Adam se aferró a él como monito.

-Quiero a mi tía! Quiero a mi tía!

-Cálmate, Adam...

-No! Me quiero ir! No quiero estar aquí! Me quiero ir!

-Adam...

-Quiero a mi tía! Ella es buena y nunca me daría!

Sesshoumaru vio su espalda con la mano de Kagura marcada en la misma. Enfurecido, la agarró por el cuello.

-Ahora mismo recoge todas tus porquerías y te largas de aquí!

-Sesshoumaru...

-No me hagas llamar a la policía!

...

Rin llegó a Japón, aún no tenía ganas de ver a nadie ni de dar explicaciones. Fue primero al cementerio y de allí fue a donde Kagome.

-Rin! Por Kami! No avisaste!

-Terminé antes... no quería molestar...

Kagome acarició sus mejillas aún húmedas.

-Qué pasó, Rin?

-Mark está muerto!

Kagome no fue capaz de emitir sonido, sólo reaccionó cuando Rin la abrazó, respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Mark está... pero cómo?

-Le dio un infarto mientras estaba sentado, hablando con unos amigos...

-Kami, Rin...

Kagome la hizo sentarse.

-Rin...

-Nunca lo supo...

-Qué cosa?

-Cuánto lo amé... pensaba que cuando todo se calmara volvería con él y que...

-Serían felices los tres?

Rin asintió.

-Y dónde cabe Sesshoumaru en toda esa ecuación?

-A él le puede importar menos!

...

Inuyasha había ido por Adam a petición de Sesshoumaru. Al llegar a la casa, el pequeño se apresuró hasta Rin aferrándose a su cintura.

-TÍA!

-Adam! Mi amor! Me hiciste tanta falta!

-Te quiero!

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, lo sintió estremecerse.

-Adam, mi amor, no tienes que llorar...

-Ella es mala, tía! Kagura es mala!

-Qué te hizo la bruja esa?

Adam se levantó la camisa, dejando ver las marcas de las uñas de Kagura en su espalda. Rin no dijo una palabra y se marchó. En el apartamento de Sesshoumaru, se libraba una batalla campal. Rin no escuchó una palabra ni se detuvo hasta llegar frente a Kagura, le dio un puñetazo que seguramente le apagó un ojo.

-Rin!

-Tú te callas, que sigues en la lista!

Después de barrer el piso con Kagura, Rin se centró en Sesshoumaru. Lo vio abrir la boca en lo que parecía una excusa barata y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Aléjate de Adam! No has hecho nada más que herirlo! Hacerlo pensar que es una carga, que desee haberse muerto con Richard y Helen! Eres más escoria que ella! Son uno para el otro...

Sesshoumaru la sujetó con fuerza y le pidió que se calmara, se arrepintió de haberla tocado al ver sus ojos cuales llamas. Rin le dio un rodillazo que lo dejó sin aire y estaba a punto de partirle la nariz cuando se detuvo.

-No cabe duda... eres peor que ella...

Rin se marchó. Volvió a la casa de Kagome por Adam.

Lo acomodó en su cama y se quedó con él hasta que se durmió. Al salir de la habitación, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Jamás pensó que Sesshoumaru apoyaría a Kagura sabiendo de sus abusos. Escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Vete de aquí!

-Rin, onegai, tienes que escucharme...

-Lárgate o te parto la vida!

-Rin! Escúchame primero!

-No me interesa! No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir! Tu trabajo es protegerlo!

-Rin, pero es que...

-Tía...

-Adam, mi amor... vete a tu cama...

-Tía, no pelees con tío... él me ayudó...

Rin se quedó viendo al pequeño.

-Adam...

Adam se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Gomen, tío... pero tu novia es muy mala... no quiero volver a tu casa...

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a él, acarició su cabellera y lo besó en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, campeón... ya no la volverás a ver... ya no es mi novia...

Adam lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gomen, tío...

-No es tu culpa... ven... vamos a la cama...

Sesshoumaru lo llevó a dormir, al salir, se encontró con Rin.

-Hay algo que no sé y que te niegas a decirme...

-No te has ganado ese derecho...

-Qué te hice? Dime Rin, qué diablos te hice? Porqué me guardas tanto rencor?

-Si en verdad te haces esa pregunta es porque eres más estúpido de lo que pensé...

Rin se fue a su habitación.

...

Durante varias semanas, Rin se notaba triste y desganada. Aunque intentaba aparentar para Adam, hasta el niño se había dado cuenta. Rin estaba en el jardín, buscando un poco de aire fresco, el pequeño se le acercó con una rosa.

-Tía...

-Es para mí? Gracias, mi amor!

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Por qué estás tan triste, tía? Es por mi tío?

Rin acarició sus mejillas, lo besó con ternura.

-En parte sí... En parte no...

-Demo... por qué?

-Eres muy chiquito para entender, mi amor...

-Dime, yo no soy tonto...

-No... eres un niño muy inteligente... Antes de yo volver a Japón... estaba con alguien que me quería mucho y me cuidaba mucho... y yo lo quería también...

-Y él tiene otra novia? Es malo entonces...

-No, cariño... no tiene otra novia... yo pensaba que cuando todo se calmara, él iba a venir a Japón y nos íbamos a casar...

-Y ahora?

Rin se enjugó las lágrimas antes de hablar.

-Él murió...

-Porqué?

-No lo sé, mi amor... su corazón se detuvo...

Adam no dijo nada más. Sólo la abrazó con fuerza y le daba tiernos besitos en la mejilla. Rin sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Debía ser fuerte por él.

-Yo te quiero, tía... te quiero mucho...

-Mi amor!

Rin lo llenó de besos.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor... te amo mucho...

...

Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la sien mientras veían en la pantalla a sus bebés.

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Inu...

El doctor terminó con las medidas y se dedicó a buscar el sexo de los bebés.

-Hay posibilidad de que sean gemelos?

-Eso sólo se sabe cuando nacen... muchas veces las placentas se fusionan y si es así, pueden ser hasta de sexos diferentes...

-Ay, mi amor! Te imaginas?

Inuyasha sonrió. Desafortunadamente los bebés no se dejaban ver, así que se fueron sin la primicia. Al llegar a su casa, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, y cuando la dejó finalmente tocar el piso, la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Te amo, Inu...

Inuyasha sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se separó un poco sonriendo, Kagome notó sus ojos llorosos.

-Mi amor...

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y traviesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-Jamás pensé que volvería a sentirme así...

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha había quedado destrozado con la muerte de su hijo. No es que ella no lo amara, pero Inuyasha veía por los ojos de su pequeño.

** -Flashback.-**

Richard y Helen los habían invitado a un fin de semana en familia en una casa en las montañas. Keiji no durmió la noche anterior, emocionado de estar en las montañas con su papá. Inuyasha fue el primero en levantarse y para cuando Kagome se levantó, Inuyasha y Keiji tenían todo listo. El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Mama, mama, si encuentro una serpiente, me la puedo quedar?

-Definitivamente no!

-Anda, mama!

-No! Keiji, me dan mucho miedo!

-Y una araña?

-NO!

-Ay, mami! Tú si eres cobarde! Cómo es que tía Rin y tú son disque hermanas?

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

Ya estaban en la casa y se habían acomodado de manera tal que las noches serían exclusivas para ellos, dándole a los niños la aventura de dormir en el ático en bolsas para dormir y la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran allí.

-Pero con una condición!

-Cuál?

-No peleen, ni jueguen a asustarse. Adam...

-Sí, papi...

Esa noche, luego de cenar, hicieron una fogata. Los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos luego de asar castañas, malvaviscos, jugar a que eran indios, hacer la danza de la lluvia y hacer cuentos. Inuyasha notó a Richard en otro ánimo y besó a su esposa en la mejilla para luego hablarle quedo al oído.

-Qué te parece si vamos y destrozamos la cama?

Kagome sonrió. Cargando a Keiji, Inuyasha se retiró.

...

Ya estaban de vuelta en la cuidad y los niños pedían comida a gritos, decidido a callarlos, Richard propuso ir a comer hamburguesas y mientras estaba atravesando un cruce, un camión los embistió.

-KEIJI!

-ADAM!

-MAMA!

-ADAM! KEIJI, ESTÁN BIEN?

Kagome era la única que estaba consciente, Helen se había desmayado a causa de la hemorragia. Richard estaba inconsciente e Inuyasha, anticipando lo que iba a pasar, se lanzó sobre ella protegiéndola y se había golpeado la cabeza.

-Adam!

-Tía... me duele mucho!

-Adam, no te muevas... ya vienen a ayudarnos...

-Tía... Keiji tiene mucha sangre...

Kagome comprobó que no tenía aparentemente lesiones mayores y se arrastró hasta ellos. Keiji tenía una herida grave y la sangre brotaba como una fuente.

-Keiji... Keiji, mi amor...

Kagome le presionó la herida con ambas manos. El pequeño aún estaba consciente. Sin fuerzas, vio a su madre.

-Ma-ma...

-Keiji, mi amor... Keiji, no te duermas... quédate conmigo, mi amor...

Kagome gritó, pero no se movió al ver una serpiente cerca de ella.

-No-me-cas-tigues... ma-ma...

-Keiji... Keiji! Keiji no te duermas! KEIJI!

...

Richard y Helen estaban en coma. Inuyasha tenía un hematoma cerebral y también estaba en coma, pero con mejor pronóstico. Keiji fue declarado muerto en la emergencia. Kagome había enloquecido y Sesshoumaru la retenía, pero aún así se soltó y entró en la sala de emergencias. La iban a separar del pequeño, pero el doctor la dejó.

-Keiji! KEIJI!

Pero el pequeño yacía allí, frío, sus labios azules, inerte. Con el paso de los minutos, Kagome cesó sus gritos. Sólo lo abrazaba sin lágrimas para derramar.

-Keiji... Keiji, mi amor... Keiji, es mamá... despierta, mi amor... Kei... Keiji...

Sesshoumaru la sacó de allí y autorizó para que la ingresaran y la durmieran con calmantes.

...

Inuyasha se había llevado así mismo al borde de la locura. Kagome no hallaba solución, sin encontrar salida al dolor propio, tenía que lidiar con el ajeno. De la noche a la mañana, Inuyasha se había vuelto alcohólico. Tomaba hasta la inconsciencia. Cuando Kagome lo enfrentó, la empujó contra una pared y agarrándola por el cuello, levantó el puño. Se vio a sí mismo en un espejo, la cara desfigurada por la rabia, no parecía él mismo, a punto de golpear a su esposa. Dejando escapar un grito, descargó su puño contra el espejo, se dejó caer de rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro llorando amargamente al ver el monstruo en que se había convertido.

Kagome estaba decidida a dejarlo, él salió y no volvió en toda la tarde. Ya entrada la noche, Kagome se estaba preocupando y más aún cuando la llamaron de un hospital.

-Usted es la esposa de Inuyasha Kazami?

-Sí... él está bien?

-Su esposo fue ingresado voluntariamente para un tratamiento de desintoxicación...

...

Le había tomado tiempo recuperarse, y más aún que Kagome volviese a confiar en él. Estaban distanciados, Inuyasha sabía que la estaba perdiendo y decidido a recuperar a su esposa, se puso en acción.

Kagome volvía de pasarse la tarde con Rin y Adam, dejando su abrigo junto a la puerta, se fijó que todo estaba apagado.

-Inuyasha?

-No te muevas...

Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella, aferrado a su cintura y besándola en el cuello.

-Acepta esto como mi disculpa, onegai...

-Inu...

-No puedo soportar el dormir separados... te amo...

La besó apasionadamente, robándole el aliento, en plena oscuridad, la guió hasta la mesa y una vez acomodada en su silla, él encendió las velas.

-Inu!

-Espero que lo disfrutes...

Kagome no tuvo más que ovacionar la cena. Realmente exquisita.

-Inu... estuvo deliciosa...

Inuyasha sonrió y la llevó a la habitación. Sintió cierta resistencia de su parte.

-Estamos casados... pero no haré nada que no quieras hacer...

-Inu...

-Bailas conmigo?

Inuyasha puso una música suave, continuaban sólo con velas iluminando el ambiente. Inuyasha aspiraba el olor de su cabello mientras la mantenía prisionera de sus brazos, la besó en la mejilla y creó un camino de besos hasta sus labios, se separó lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, sonrió al sentirla aferrada a su cuello. Acarició sus mejillas con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Me prometí a mí mismo que no moriría sin volver a probar tus besos...

-Pero no te me vas a morir ahora, verdad?

Inuyasha rió y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Estoy listo para ir al cielo... Amor... comencemos desde cero... onegai, dame una segunda oportunidad...

-Inu...

-Déjame probarte que puedo hacerte feliz otra vez... que...

Kagome puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh... menos palabras y más besos...

Inuyasha sonrió.

No quedó parte en su cuerpo por besar, descansaba entre sus brazos, escuchando cómo su corazón se iba calmando, sintió sus dedos acariciando su espalda desnuda y un beso en la cabeza.

-Me haces cosquillas...

-Lo sé...

Kagome apoyó su barbilla en su pecho, él sonrió mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y la besó con ternura. Volvió a besarla y ambos sonrieron listos para una nueva ronda de amor.

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

Kagome estaba sentada a su lado, lo besó en la mejilla y se recostó de su hombro.

-Inu...

-Hm?

-Sabes cuándo quedé embarazada?

-Hm... vagamente...

-El doctor dijo que el margen de error es de 2 semanas... pero 2 semanas antes dormíamos separados y 2 semanas después ya sabía que estaba retrasada...

-Entonces?

-Creo que fue la noche en que nos reconciliamos...

Inuyasha sonrió con un toque de malicia, la besó apasionadamente.

-Cómo me gustaría repetir un par de cosas...

-Inu! Estoy embarazada!

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas antes de perderse en la piel de su pecho.

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Aquí Mizuho reportándose. Sé que me estoy tardando mucho, pero es que el trabajo es agotador. Bueno, basta de excusas. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Un Paso Adelante

**Capítulo 5**

**Un Paso Adelante**

Rin había bajado la guardia. Pero Sesshoumaru aún receloso, no se le acercaba mucho. Pronto fue la Rin de siempre. Llegó al apartamento con un modesto ramo de violetas. Sabía que eran sus favoritas, sonrió al escucharla cantar en la ducha, no cabía duda que estaba de buen humor. Esperó verla en el pasillo, sentado en su cama, pero sintió que la sangre se le era drenada al verla. Lucía un vestido despampanante, con un pronunciado escote, zapatos de tacón y llevaba el pelo suelto. Olvidándose de las flores, salió de la habitación.

-Rin!

-Hola, Sesshoumaru... Te puedes ir a tu apartamento esta noche... Adam está con Inuyasha y Kagome...

-Y tú?

-Voy a salir, como ves...

-P-pero de trabajo?

Rin frunció el ceño.

-Voy a salir en una cita, porqué?

-N-no... nada... sólo preguntaba... bueno... que la pases bien...

-Gracias...

Rin se marchó. Seshoumaru se quedó en el apartamento, al volver a la habitación, iba a tirar las flores a la basura, pero las dejó sobre la almohada de Rin.

...

El sol le daba directo en la cara y eso lo hizo despertar. Se sorprendió de la hora, nunca dormía hasta tarde. Se dio un duchazo pensando extrañado que no oyó la puerta en ningún momento. Al salir de su habitación sintió cierto amargo en la boca. Rin no había vuelto. Fue por las flores cuando Rin llegó, lo llamó extrañada de verlo en su habitación.

-Sesshoumaru... qué haces...

-Nada...

Dejando las flores caer en la basura, salió de allí disparado. Rin tomó las flores y sonrió.

** -Flashback.-**

La cena había sido perfecta, Jinta había sido un perfecto caballero. Rin le había dicho que estaban fumigando así que se estaba quedando en un hotel cercano y luego de una noche maravillosa, la acompañó a su cuarto de hotel. Se despidieron en la puerta con un abrazo.

Rin lo vio sorprendida y él sonrió.

-No haré nada que no quieras...

-Tu sí que sabes respetar a una chica!

-Tengo 5 hermanas...

Rin sonrió. Aún no se sentía lista para pasar la noche con nadie, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Lo besó con ternura.

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches...

Jinta se marchó, con una expresión medio idiota.

** -Fin del Flashback.-**

Rin sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose culpable por Jinta, era un hombre maravilloso y ella le estaba dando esperanzas vacías. Se pasó el resto del día donde Inuyasha y Kagome. En un momento en que Adam estaba distraído con Inuyasha, Kagome la haló aparte.

-Ahora mismo me vas a contar todo lo que pasó anoche...

-Ay! Manita! Ese es hombre es... tuve que casi amarrarme para no halarlo, tirarlo a la cama y hacerle de todo!

-Cómo?

Rin sonrió.

-Es tan tierno y considerado... y respeta a las mujeres!

Kagome sonrió.

-Y qué harás?

-No lo sé... Ay! Kagome, es que... me siento tan confundida! O sea... es que Sesshoumaru, lo amo sobre todo, pero es tan frío y tan... además de que obviamente nada pasará... entonces Jinta me gusta... pero no puedo amarlo...

-Kami, Rin!

-Tome la decisión que tome, tengo que asegurarme que es la correcta, no quiero lastimar a Adam...

Kagome puso sus manos sobre cada mejilla.

-Rin, realmente estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu felicidad por Adam?

-Ahora es mi hijo, Kagome... tú no lo harías?

Kagome no dijo una palabra más. Se acarició el crecido vientre.

-Son casos diferentes, Rin... porqué te empeñas en sufrir? Porqué no te permites ser feliz?

-No soy yo, Kagome... créeme, si por mí fuera lo habría olvidado hace años... crees que me gusta ver a hombres maravillosos como Mark y Jinta sufrir? Mark me amaba, Kagome... me amaba y yo no le pude responder...

Rin se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con rabia.

-Perdóname si no quiero esperarlo. Pero no me estoy haciendo más joven. Yo también quiero tener hijos propios!

-Rin... no me refería a eso...

Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento y sin tener idea de lo que pasaba, entró en la cocina.

-Hola, Kagome...

-BAKA!

Rin salió de allí a toda prisa. Sesshoumaru sólo suspiró.

-Te lo juro, está loca...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ella pasa la noche con un extraño y yo soy el idiota? Dime si no hay que tener un desbalance químico o algo parecido!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai...

-Tú la apoyas?

-Yo la entiendo...

-Me excusas entonces, pero todas ustedes están locas!

-Sesshoumaru, ya no sientes nada por ella?

-Y quién te dijo que alguna vez lo hice?

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta sintiendo un frío recorrer su espalda.

-Rin...

-Gracias... es todo lo que necesito para continuar con mi vida...

Rin se marchó sola. Adam le pidió a Kagome quedarse con ellos un par de días más.

...

-Un momento...

Jinta abrió la puerta, vestía un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta, llevaba una toalla al cuello.

-Rin!

Rin se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Vaya! Rin!

Rin bajó la mirada, su cabeza quedó apoyada de su pecho. Jinta la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Qué pasa?

-Ayúdame, Jinta... sé que puedes ayudarme a olvidarlo...

Jinta levantó su rostro sostenido por su barbilla. La besó con ternura.

-El primer paso es desearlo...

La invitó a pasar y luego de servirle algo de tomar, le pidió que lo esperara unos instantes mientras se daba un duchazo.

-Estás en tu casa...

-Gracias...

Mientras Jinta se bañaba, Rin se tomó la libertad de inspeccionar el apartamento. Decorado con un gusto excelente, tenía un gimnasio, estudio y dos habitaciones. Siguiendo el sonido del agua, entró en la habitación de Jinta. Sacudíendose los recuerdos de Sesshoumaru y determinada a darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, se aproximó al baño a la vez que se iba librando de sus prendas. Tras el cristal martillado, se veía la suculenta figura de su apuesto novio bajo el agua.

-...I love you baby! And this is quite alright, I need you baby! To hold me...

Jinta se detuvo al escuchar una risita, se dio la vuelta, pero el cabello sobre sus ojos le impedía ver. Sintió la caricia sobre su mejilla y frente, removiendo el cabello de su rostro.

-Cantas muy mal...

-Gracias...

Sus ojos se aventuraron a las suculentas curvas frente a él, sintiendo un latigazo en la piel bajo su cintura.

-Estás segura de esto?

-No volveré a estar tan segura de nada en mi vida...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Jinta disfrutó y se tomó todo su tiempo, acariciando su cuerpo.

...

Rin jamás creyó conocer besos tan candentes y apasionados como los que Jinta regaba por todo su cuerpo. Sintió que enloquecería del placer, halando su cabello, lo hizo detenerse.

-JIN... JINTA!

Jinta se deslizó sobre ella, creando un camino de besos hacia sus labios.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Jinta...

-Shh...

Esperó por ella, jugando a torturarla, rozando sus sexos, haciéndola estremecerse.

-Hm! Jinta!

Jinta se detuvo. Rin abrió los ojos y lo vio sonriendo.

-Qué pasa?

-Nada... sólo quiero verte...

-Hm! Me ves más tarde, ven y hazme el amor!

-Como mi ama ordene...

Ambos rieron antes de perderse entre las sábanas en una ronda de apasionado sexo, éxtasis y sudor.

...

Sus cuerpos sudorosos descansaban mientras se abrazaban jadeantes. Jinta sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Eso fue mejor que en mis sueños...

-Hm! Ciertamente fue fantástico...

Jinta sonrió.

-Qué te parece si descansamos un rato y después, te llevo a donde quieras?

Rin sonrió y se quedó entre sus brazos. Jinta estaba dormido. Rin pasaba sus manos sobre sus brazos, acariciándolo con suavidad. Sintió un temblor y un beso en la cabeza.

-Yamete, amor... me haces cosquillas...

Rin sonrió y se quedó acurrucada entre sus brazos.

...

Rin despertó y se encontró sola entre las sábanas, no hallaba sus ropas y sólo encontró una camisa sobre una silla, salió de la habitación vistiendo la camisa. Jinta estaba en la cocina y el aroma a mariscos invadía el ambiente.

-Hola...

Jinta se dio vuelta y sonrió al verla.

-Hola!

Bajándole el fuego, la haló hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, así que estoy haciendo la cena...

-Cena? Qué hora es?

-Son las... 7:30 de la noche...

-Kami, cuánto dormí?

-Unas 2 horas... te queda muy bien mi camisa...

-La tomé prestada, no te molesta?

-Hm... te castigaré más tarde...

Dijo esto mientras se perdía en la piel de su cuello, haciéndola reír.

-Puedes salir mañana?

-Mañana?

-Sí, es que un amigo se casa y pues... si tengo novia, no quiero ir sólo...

-Ah... Y no hay despedida de soltero?

-Pues no... es de una religión muy estricta y no hacen nada de lo que se hace en una despedida de soltero...

-Cómo? No toman alcohol?

-No, tampoco aceptan transfusiones de sangre...

-Ah! Los he oído mencionar...

-Los conoces?

-Sí, soy católica... y tú?

-Budista...

-Jeje, qué pareja más rara...

Jinta sonrió. Después de la magnífica cena, Rin se lo agradeció a besos.

-Estuvo deliciosa, gracias...

-Me agrada que te gustara...

Pero Rin lo notaba diferente, preocupado.

-Jinta... pasa algo?

Jinta suspiró.

-Necesito aire fresco...

Rin lo siguió al jardín. Lo vio encender un cigarrillo.

-Jinta...

-Cierra la puerta... no quiero que el humo entre...

Rin le obedeció, se acercó a él.

-Jinta... qué pasa?

-No es que te lo ocultara, Rin... No es así... simplemente, no me gusta hablar de eso...

-Qué pasó?

-Yo soy católico... era... Fui acólito, iba a ser sacerdote... pero antes de ordenarme, me enamoré... me salí, me casé... mi esposa me fue infiel... independientemente de si era mío o no, el niño tenía serias malformaciones, tenía anencefalia, quiere decir que no tenía cerebro, no tenía riñones, le faltaba un pulmón y tenía amelia... es como que los dedos estaban pegados de los hombros, no tenía brazos... así que optamos por el aborto... ya los trámites del divorcio estaban en marcha cuando supimos que estaba embarazada... pero por haber estado de acuerdo con el aborto, me excomulgaron...

-Jinta... también está penado por la ley...

-Sí, pero los médicos tenían bases para hacerlo legal... es decir, es un producto que nunca viviría y que ponía en peligro la vida de la madre... basados en eso, es legal...

-Y era tuyo?

-No... le hicimos una prueba de ADN, aparte de saber si era mío o no, quería saber si era mi culpa...

-No hay culpables, Jinta...

-En realidad sí... por causa de ella... Intentó abortar por su cuenta, tomando pastillas abortivas y eso causó esos efectos de malformación...

-Perdóname... no quería que recordaras algo tan desagradable...

-No importa... ya no... pero sí tengo algo que pedirte...

-Qué cosa?

-Me estoy haciendo varias pruebas... se toman unos 3 meses en dar los resultados... Onegai, pídele a tu doctor el mejor anticonceptivo del mercado...

-Jinta...

-Rin, viví 6 meses entre Chernobil, Nagasaki e Hiroshima haciendo una investigación. Estoy contaminado... si tengo un hijo ahora, puede resultar un monstruo... hasta que las pruebas den negativo, no puedo arriesgarme...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Supongo que podemos combinar hormonas con algo físico como el preservativo o el diafragma...

-Estuve investigando para hombres, pero no hay nada certero...

-No te preocupes, el lunes sin falta, iré al doctor...

Jinta la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Onegai... no soportaría algo así dos veces...

-Qué tipo de pruebas te hacen?

-Muestras de cabello... sangre... semen... piel... miden los niveles de radiación...

-Jinta... no me hace daño a mí también?

-No... me aseguraron que no...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente. Se refugió entre sus brazos, sintiendo frío.

-Gracias por confiar en mí...

Jinta la besó con ternura. Pasaron a la casa por ropa y luego de que Rin se preparara, salieron a un bar de moda.

...

Luego de bailar un par de piezas, fueron a la mesa, Jinta pidió bebidas para ambos. Mientras, Rin reía divertida por las historias de las ocurrencias del travieso Jinta de niño que él mismo le contaba.

-Y qué pasó entonces?

-Me resbalé, pero no caí... quedé enganchado con el cinturón del borde superior de la puerta... y cuando mi abuela entró a la habitación preguntando dónde estaba, yo le grité "aquí arriba!"...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ay! Kami, Jinta...

-Buenas noches, si es de noche...

El rostro de Jinta cambió por completo al escuchar aquella voz.

-Jinta...

-Hola, Jinta, no nos vas a presentar?

-Seguro... Rin, ella es Anne, mi ex... Anne, ella es Rin, mi novia!

Rin no la dejó hablar y se enganchó de un brazo de Jinta.

-Mucho gusto Anne, gracias por dejarlo libre, nunca había conocido a alguien tan maravilloso ni divertido como Jinta!

Rin le dio el frente a Jinta y le habló luego de un atrevido y apasionado beso.

-Qué te parece si cierras la cuenta y tú y yo nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo...

-Hmm... excelente idea...

Jinta sonrió acariciando su trasero descaradamente.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Anne...

Se marcharon y la dejaron allí parada como un poste. En el auto, Jinta bajó la cabeza antes de encenderlo.

-Lo siento tanto!

-Cariño...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, continuó dándole tiernos besitos hasta llegar a sus labios, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Jinta, no me importa en lo absoluto... ahora... qué tal si vamos a tu casa y me haces el amor como los dioses?

Jinta sonrió y encendió el auto.

...

Sesshoumaru no podía creer lo que veía. Rin besaba a aquél hombre con la misma entrega y pasión que una vez lo besó a él. Reconociendo la magnitud de su error, era ya muy tarde, su arrogancia la había empujado a los brazos de otro hombre.

-Rin...

-Cómo me llamaste?

-Ah... disculpas... recordé algo, me tengo que ir...

Sesshoumaru se marchó dejando a su cita plantada. Era el momento de actuar. Estaba a punto de perderla para siempre.

...

Rin vuelve a la cama vistiendo la camisa de Jinta, él toma el vaso que le ofrece y se acomoda sentado.

-No me dirás quién es el que te hirió tanto?

-Jinta... regla de oro... La cama sólo sirve para dos cosas, dormir y hacer el amor.

Jinta rió a carcajadas. Rin se sentó frente a él, sobre sus piernas, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa de noche, se comienza a mover sugestivamente. Jinta la ve con una media sonrisa.

-Jinta! Qué haces? Trae tus deliciosas manos aquí y hazme el amor!

Jinta rió nuevamente.

-Me encantas toda... en especial este lunar...

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras Jinta devoraba su pecho.

...

Sesshoumaru vio por la ventana, el sol comenzaba a salir. Era algo obvio que Rin no volvería a la casa, cerró los ojos resigándose.

-Adam es mi salvación... diablos, cuándo comienzan las clases?

Por otra parte, Rin se levantó mientras Jinta aún entrenaba. Lo vio en el jardín practicando hasta que terminó.

-Hola!

-Rin...

Jinta la saludó con un beso sin pegarse.

-Si me das unos minutos...

-Yo preparo el desayuno... si no te molesta...

-Adelante...

Rin servía el desayuno cuando Jinta la abrazó desde atrás, destilando un aroma a limpio.

-Huele delicioso...

-Las maravillas de una olla eléctrica... arroz en 15 minutos...

Jinta sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Al terminar de comer, se puso de pie.

-Recuerda, la boda es hoy...

-Hm... me dijiste que es en la noche, verdad?

-Sí...

Rin decidió ir de compras sola, para darle la sorpresa a Jinta. Compró un vestido sin escote, pero con la espalda libre hasta el quiebre y con un atrevido abierto a un lado casi hasta la cadera.

Con el pelo recogido y unas zapatillas de tacón alto, complementó su atuendo, cuando abrió la puerta, Jinta dejó caer la rosa que llevaba en las manos al verla, Rin rió.

-Se nos hace tarde...

-Luces simplemente irresistible...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, cariño...

Jinta la atrajo a él en un apasionado beso y luego se marcharon. Durante la ceremonia, Rin sentía como si alguien la estuviese observando, pero no se movió. Jinta tomó su mano.

-Estás inquieta...

-No te preocupes... estoy bien, cariño...

Jinta sonrió. Durante la recepción, después de un par de bailes, decidieron ir a la mesa.

-Jinta!

-Rao!

Se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo.

-Y esta preciosura quién es?

-Rao, Rao, te acabas de casar!

-Y? Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ver...

-Ella es Rin Harcourt, mi novia...

Rin sonrió y saludó a Rao.

-Harcourt... no estarás relacionada con James Harcourt, el violinista?

-Sí, era mi padre...

-Oh! Kami! Qué honor! Soy un gran admirador! Tengo todos sus conciertos grabados! Ehem! Lamento mucho lo sucedido...

-A él le habría encantado conocerte, Rao... decía que no todos amaban la música como decían hacerlo si no podían amar al violín...

Rao sonrió un tanto sonrojado.

-Es un gran honor conocerte... tu padre fue mi tutor y mentor...

-Rao es compositor, Rin...

-Ah! Comprendo... eras uno de sus estudiantes particulares.

-Sí... sufrí mucho cuando me enteré de lo sucedido...

Rin le sonrió sinceramente sin embargo una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-R-Rin!

-Kami, este no es el lugar ni el momento... pero es que me alegra tanto...

Durante el resto de la noche, Rin se la pasó en brazos de Jinta, ya fuese bailando o se escapaban al jardín unos minutos.

Sesshoumaru sólo la vio irradiando felicidad sin recordar cuándo fue la última vez que Rin sonrió de aquella manera cerca de él. Toda la noche fue un amargo trago de realidad, la había perdido, ella era feliz con otro hombre.

Rin bailaba con Jinta, cuando vio a Sesshoumaru, se refugió en su pecho.

-Te sientes bien?

-Estoy un poco cansada...

-Son casi las 3 de la mañana... si quieres, nos vamos...

-Hm! Podríamos escaparnos y...

Jinta sonrió ante la sugerencia de Rin de quedarse en el hotel, la besó en la mejilla y dejándola en la mesa, se dirigió al lobby del hotel. Sesshoumaru aprovechó aquella oportunidad y se le acercó a Rin.

-Te molesta si te acompaño?

-Sesshoumaru! Qué haces aquí?

-Soy amigo de la novia...

-Ah!

-Y tú?

-Jinta es amigo del novio...

-Ya veo... escucha, mañana me iré a Hokkaido, Adam quiere venir conmigo... no hay problemas?

-No, para nada, que disfruten mucho...

La indiferencia de Rin le revolvía el estómago. Al ver que Jinta se aproximaba, se quedó por pura cortesía y poníendose de pie, le extendió la mano.

-Qué bueno verte, Jinta...

-Igual, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Jinta se sentó a su lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Estás distraída...

-Ah?

Jinta rió y besó su mano.

-Podemos irnos cuando desees...

Rin sonrió e hizo un ademán para ponerse de pie. Luego de despedirse de los novios, desparecieron de la vista pública. Más tarde Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que buscando no verlos, los vería, Rin aferrada a su cuello y él rodeando su cintura mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraba. Sintiendo una punzada en el estómago, decidió marcharse.

Detestaba la noción de Rin extasiada de placer en brazos de otro hombre. Más que eso, le molestaba que ese otro hombre fuese Jinta.

-Ese maldito imbécil está limpio! El perfecto idiota!

Sesshoumaru tiró las llaves al llegar y se quedó en un sillón.

...

**N/A: Holaa! Como dice el canto, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda! Jaja! La verdad es que no, el trabajo es esclavizante y uff, que ni les cuento. Pero por aquí estoy, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí! Besitos a todas y espero saber de ustedes!**

**Mizuho**


	6. Desazón

**Capítulo 6**

**Desazón**

Contrario a lo que Sesshoumaru esperaba, Jinta no se desesperó con el distanciamiento de Rin al volver Adam a clases. Todo lo contrario. Cenaban juntos casi todas las noches y hasta llevaba a Adam a su cama.

-Se llevan bien?

-Ah?

-Adam y Jinta... se llevan bien?

-Sí! De maravillas! Eso me tranquiliza mucho, sabes? Me temí que no fuese así...

-Rin...

-Aparte de ser un hombre maravilloso, Jinta tiene algo que lo hace súper especial...

-Qué cosa?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru fijo a los ojos, como para dejarle claro que lo estaba olvidando.

-Sabe apreciarme y mi cariño... no lo pisotea con arrogancia ni piensa que es la última Coca-cola del desierto... y sabes qué? Lo es! Es quizás el último hombre en la faz de la tierra que verdaderamente piense en otros más que en sí mismo.

-A qué viene todo esto? Sólo te he preguntado de cómo se lleva con Adam, no qué tan maravilloso es, ni que lo compares conmigo!

-Y mira qué tan grande es tu egocentrismo. Acaso te mencioné o hablé de tí? Pero claro, si te sirve el sombrero...

Rin se dio la vuelta y recordó lo que había encontrado en el librero.

-Y por cierto, deja de jugar a policías y ladrones...

-De qué hablas?

-De que mandaste a seguir a Jinta!

-Estás loca!

-Sesshoumaru, nunca menosprecies la capacidad de dos reporteros...

-No será de un reportero y una fotógrafa suicida?

Rin entrecerró los ojos cuales ranuras.

-Eres un imbécil! Espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas...

Jinta salió a su encuentro.

-Oigan, oigan... qué pasa aquí? Adam está aterrorizado...

-No pasa nada...

Rin fue a la habitación de Adam. El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza. Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, mi amor...

-Tía!

-Perdóname... a veces los adultos discutimos por tonterías... y...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza nuevamente.

-Descansa, cariño...

-No me dejes solo...

-Te diré qué... voy a despedir a Jinta y vuelvo contigo...

-Puedo dormir contigo?

Rin aceptó.

-Espérame en mi cama...

Rin se despidió de Jinta con un apasionado beso. Al separarse, Jinta acarició sus mejillas.

-Ese sí que es un mocoso con suerte...

-Jinta...

-Acaso no lo es? Podrá pasarse toda la noche abrazado a mí novia...

Rin sonrió.

-No te pongas celoso de un niño...

-Hm! No lo sé... creo que si se lo propone... me roba la novia...

-Jinta!

Jinta sonrió y luego de otro apasionado beso, se marchó. Rin fue directo a su habitación, Adam la esperaba allí.

-Tía? Jinta está celoso?

-No, mi amor... bueno, un poquitito...

-Porqué?

-Porque él quiere ser un niño también para poder dormir conmigo...

Rin se acomodó pensando que se había librado de la curiosidad de Adam.

-Tía... Jinta no sabe que los adultos casados duermen juntos?

-Adam!

-Pero es la verdad tía... si se casa contigo, puede dormir contigo siempre... y además, pueden tener bebés...

Rin rió a carcajadas y logró convencer a Adam de descansar.

...

** -Viernes-**

Rin se preparaba para salir. Se estaba maquillando frente al espejo cuando Adam entró en la habitación.

-A dónde vamos hoy, tía?

Rin sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-No, mi amor... hoy te vas a quedar con Sesshoumaru. Van a ir al cine y luego a cenar. Yo voy a salir con Jinta.

-Demo...

-Adam, mi amor... Los adultos a veces salimos en citas... sabes lo que es eso?

-Como novios...

-Exacto, Jinta y yo somos novios y necesitamos dedicarnos un momento a solas... sin enanos preguntado todo a cada segundo!

Rin le hizo cosquillas, el pequeño rió.

-Vamos, yo sé que te vas a divertir mucho con tu tío Sesshoumaru...

-Tía... tú y Jinta se van a casar?

-Aún es muy pronto para saberlo, mi amor... todavía nos estamos conociendo...

Rin se puso un sencillo vestido de seda que se ajustaba a sus curvas y resaltaba su busto. Adam se sonrojó al verla.

-Wow! Tía, qué bonita!

-Gracias, mi amor!

Cuando Jinta llegó por ella, sonrió embobado y se pasó una mano por la mejilla arrepintíendose de no haberse afeitado.

-Lista?

-Lista...

-Kami, luces... grrrr...

Rin rió a carcajadas, luego de un incitador beso de labios separados, se marcharon. Sesshoumaru se bufó y volvió a ver el televisor.

-No te gusta Jinta, tío?

-Es un bobalicón...

Adam se rió.

...

Durante la cena, Jinta notó a Rin un tanto distraída, llamó su atención con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Jinta...

-En qué piensas?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No es un tema para este momento...

-Rin...

-Creí que iba a funcionar... eso de vivir juntos y criar a Adam entre los dos... pero la verdad es otra y...

-Por qué aceptaste? Yo te amo y salir contigo es como salir con una madre soltera... eso lo entiendo y no me molesta... pero porqué aceptaste tú esa tarea... ciertamente y aunque lo quieras mucho, no es tu responsabilidad...

-Soy huérfana, Jinta... y me criaron los padres de Kagome... las tres crecimos como hermanas y por Kami, les debo mi vida... Helen confiaba en mí lo suficiente como para designarme como la persona que criaría a su hijo si algo le pasaba... quizás no sea mi responsabilidad, pero Helen no quería que su hijo quedase en manos de su hermano... e intuyó bien, él intentó llevárselo, pero la corte falló a mi favor por el testamento...

-Espera, espera... tuviste la oportunidad de entregarlo y no lo hiciste?

-Jinta... cuando lo vi, sólo vi una cosa... avaricia en sus ojos... él no quiere a Adam, quiere el dinero de su herencia... ve a ver... dos personas tan íntegras y de corazones tan puros, americanos los dos... se conocieron y se enamoraron en el otro lado del mundo y sus familias son nidos de arpías que se miden por las monedas que cargan en los bolsillos...

Jinta tomó de su vino.

-Te estás cansando, verdad?

-Rin...

-Te estás cansando de esto... de que tenga que cuidar de él, de que tengo que vivir con otro hombre...

-Me estoy cansando, sí... de verte como una mártir... por Kami, Rin, date un poco de valor!

Rin bajó la mirada, Jinta la hizo levantarla.

-Jamás pensé que conocería una mujer como tú... pero a veces me das ganas de agarrarte fuerte y zarandearte a ver si reaccionas, no te das la oportunidad para ser feliz...

-Jinta...

Esta vez fue Jinta quien bajó la mirada.

-Tú me amas, Rin?

-Jinta!

-No... onegai... necesito saber... tú me amas? Por que por Kami, hay momentos en los que siento que estás conmigo por... por lástima o...

Jinta guardó silencio al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rin...

-No lo sé, Jinta... siento por tí algo especial... pero... lo siento...

Rin salió huyendo, Jinta la siguió evitando que pasara del parqueo.

-Rin!

-Déjame!

-No! Rin, onegai...

-Jinta...

Jinta la atrajo a su pecho.

-El que sientas algo especial es un comienzo... déjame transformar ese sentimiento en amor...

-Tú te mereces algo mejor, Jinta, te mereces todo lo que no te puedo dar!

-Me merezco lo que yo quiera, verdad?

-Sí!

-Entonces no hay más... yo te quiero a tí... y créeme amor... si me lo permites... sanaré tus heridas... no tengas miedo... estás conmigo ahora, no te voy a hacer daño...

-Jinta...

Jinta la besó con ternura.

...

Rin lo vio dormido y lo besó con ternura antes de levantarse. Estaba en la terraza, hacía un frío endemoniado, pero no le importaba. Se sentía una basura, estaba jugando con Jinta, no lo amaba y a la larga lo lastimaría. Se quedó dormida en el sillón de la terraza. Jinta tenía que viajar por un par de semanas, y pensaba usar ese tiempo para organizar su mente y corazón.

...

Despertó en una habitación de hospital. Tenía una máscara de oxígeno. Jinta dormía a su lado, con la cabeza recostada de la cama.

-Jinta...

-Rin!

Jinta la abrazó con fuerza y acarició sus mejillas.

-Kami, amor no me hagas algo así otra vez!

-Qué me pasó?

-Casi mueres, Rin... anoche nevó y tú te quedaste en la terraza... Te encontré cubierta de nieve y con los labios azules, no te movías ni me respondías...

-Perdóname... no era mi intención preocuparte...

Jinta movió la cabeza de lado a lado y la besó con ternura.

-Lo único que importa es que te mejores...

Cuando Rin estuvo bien, Jinta se fue a su viaje.

...

**-2****semanas****después.-**

Rin llegaba a su oficina tras entregar las fotos, se detuvo al ver aquél espléndido arreglo de rosas rojas sobre su escritorio. Se adentró con cautela y la puerta se cerró tras su paso. Dándose vuelta sobresaltada y a punto de rociar su spray de pimienta, se detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Por Kami, Jinta! Por poco y te dejo ciego!

-Me alegra que no lo hicieras...

-Pero... me dijiste que volverías el viernes...

-Una distracción para darte una sorpresa... Ta-da!

-Estás loco...

-Tal vez... pero por tí...

Abrazándola, le dio un apasionado beso, Rin se separó sonriendo y acarició sus mejillas.

-Me hiciste mucha falta...

-Sí? Creí que Adam dormía contigo...

-Hay ciertas cosas que Adam no puede hacer...

-Ah, no?

-Hmm... no... esas cosas están reservadas exclusivamente para mi suculento novio...

-Grrr! No comiences algo que no puedas terminar!

-Tú eres mi jefe... dame el día libre y ya verás que ésta será una bienvenida que nunca olvidarás...

-Tienes todo lo que desees...

Dándole un beso de labios separados en la mejilla, Rin salió de la oficina. Luego de pasar por una tienda de lencería fue hasta la casa de Jinta.

-Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Sólo buscaba unas cosas...

-Sí? Cuáles?

-La curiosidad mató al gato...

…...

Jinta dormía plácidamente aferrado a su novia tras aquella jornada de sexo salvaje y apasionado. Rin acariciaba su brazo y cerrando los ojos, se reafirmó su resolución principal. Haría todo por ser feliz con Jinta y sacar a Sesshoumaru de su corazón. Pero aún había algo que representaba un gran obstáculo, Adam. No quería elegir entre los dos.

Rin llegó a la casa y el pequeño la recibió con un abrazo.

-Adam, mi amor...

-Tía...

-Por fin llegas, tengo que salir...

-Vas a volver?

-Hoy no... tengo cosas pendientes...

Rin cerró los ojos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Podías haberme consultado, si tenía planes o no... el universo no gira en torno a tí, Sesshoumaru...

-El idiota ese no está en la ciudad, qué otros planes tienes?

-Jinta volvió hoy...

El semblante de Sesshoumaru cambió por completo, pero intentó no parecer inmutado.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí, te puedes ir...

Sacando su celular, Rin hizo una llamada.

-Hola, hay un cambio de planes... sí... genial...

Al cerrar la llamada, se dirigió a Adam.

-Vamos a prepararnos, saldremos a cenar con Jinta.

-Demo, tía...

-Creo que podríamos ir al cine primero... Qué tal?

-Síi!

Sesshoumaru se marchó sintiendo cómo un amargo le subía por la garganta. Rin se preparó con el pequeño y ambos salieron con Jinta.

…...

Sesshoumaru fue por Adam al colegio, camino a la casa, le preguntó si Jinta había pasado la noche en la casa. Adam lo vio extrañado por la pregunta.

-No, él se fue después de llevarnos...

-Menos mal...

-Tío, porqué no te gusta el novio de mi tía? Él es bueno con ella y conmigo, no como tu novia y mi tía nunca dijo nada malo de ella...

-De qué hablas?

-Cuando yo le decía que ella me trataba mal cuando no la veías, mi tía sólo me decía que no me acercara a ella, nunca dijo nada malo. Pero tú insultas al novio de tía todo el tiempo.

-S-son cosas de adultos, Adam...

Adam se alzó de hombros y se quedó viendo por la ventana.

…...

Cada vez que Sesshoumaru veía a Rin apresurarse cuando su celular timbraba y echarse a hablar mientras reía, sentía que el hígado se le cocía. Dando un resoplido se levantó del sillón y se encerró en su habitación. Poco después, tocaron a su puerta.

-Sesshoumaru, podrías cuidar de Adam esta noche?

-Está bien...

-Gracias!

Cuando vieron a Rin bajar las escaleras, tanto Adam como Sesshoumaru dejaron lo que hacían.

-Wow! Tía te ves...

-Rin...

-Te gusta, mi amor?

-Mucho...

Rin se fijó en Sesshoumaru, y volvió a ver a Adam.

-Adam, cariño, te quedarás con Sesshoumaru... prometo que volveré hoy mismo...

-En serio? Tía, Jinta no va a querer que vengas hoy... estás muy linda...

-Te lo prometo, mi amor... pero no me esperes despierto... recuerda que mañana vamos a salir...

-Está bien...

Rin se marchó con Jinta, dejando a Sesshoumaru con un amargo sabor en la boca y alucinando con aquél vestido ajustado a sus curvas.

…...

Durante la cena, Jinta notaba a Rin diferente.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Me siento de maravillas... Por qué?

-Te siento diferente...

-No seas tontito... acaso piensas que me vería así si me sintiera mal?

-Por Kami, te ves... increíble! Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Nada nuevo... simplemente descubrí ciertas cosas...

-En ese caso, me alegro mucho... Rin...

Jinta colocó sobre la mesa una caja abierta, mostrando una sortija en su interior. Sin embargo, el semblante de Rin fue toda su respuesta.

-He sido un verdadero idiota...

-No! Jinta, no es lo que piensas!

-Tu expresión lo dice todo...

-Onegai, no es lo que piensas...

-Aparte de no querer casarte conmigo, qué más puede ser?

Rin tomó un poco de vino.

-No te parece conocido ese anillo?

-Sólo sé que me llamó la atención...

-Tengo uno exactamente igual a ese en mi casa...

-Cómo?

-Hay cosas que no te he dicho...

-Hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho, sin embargo, te acepto así tal cual...

-Jinta...

-Bien, soy todo oídos...

-Hablar de mi pasado es como hablar de la obra más trágica de Shakespeare... Tengo un anillo de compromiso exactamente igual a ese... no te digo que es el mismo, porque no lo he vendido...

-Estuviste comprometida...

-Sí... se llamaba Marcus...

-Marcus?

-Viajamos juntos durante 4 años... compartimos lo bueno y lo malo del trabajo... Apenas dos meses después de comprometernos, nos asignaron destinos diferentes... y pasó el accidente... mientras esperábamos que las cosas se normalizaran... Marcus murió de un infarto... el ver esa pieza sólo... me recordó demasiadas cosas y...

-Cálmate, Rin...

-Perdóname, Jinta... al parecer sólo soy buena para lastimar a quienes me rodean...

Rin intentó levantarse, pero Jinta la detuvo.

-Aún lo amas? Su recuerdo?

-No sientas celos de un recuerdo, Jinta...

-No es así... pero es esto lo que te impide amarme?

Jinta interpretó su silencio como un sí, acercándose más a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la sien.

-Si sientes que vamos muy rápido, sólo tienes que decirlo... Si necesitas tiempo... Nadie nos está esperando, Rin...

-Adam... necesita estabilidad...

-Quiero casarme contigo, Rin... sé que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo en cuanto a Adam... Acaso crees que no lo pensé?

-Jinta, tengo que organizar muchas cosas antes de dar un paso como éste...

-Mientras tu respuesta no sea un no rotundo...

-Gracias por comprender...

…...

Rin llegó a la casa pasada la media noche, se enfadó al ver a Adam aún despierto.

-Qué haces levantado a ésta hora? Y Sesshoumaru?

-Está durmiendo... es que tengo hambre...

-Hambre? No cenaron?

-Sí... pero tío está raro... sólo hizo ensalada y pollo de cena... ya esas hojitas se fueron, me quedé con hambre...

Rin sonrió y le preparó un emparedado. Mientras el pequeño comía, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Adam, cariño... Jinta te cae bien?

-Él me gusta... es bueno conmigo... demo... tú lo quieres tía?

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la sien.

-Es muy bueno... Amor... Jinta quiere casarse conmigo...

Tras la puerta de la cocina, apenas escuchó esas palabras y sintió el sabor metálico en su boca, se apresuró a su habitación para dejar salir toda la sangre acumulada.

…...

La mañana siguiente, Rin saldría con Jinta y Adam, se acercó a la habitación de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, estás bien?

Abriendo la puerta, un desgarbado Sesshoumaru se presentó.

-Pasa algo?

-Nada... es sólo que no sueles estar a estas horas en cama...

-Estoy indigestado...

-En serio? Adam me dijo que cenaron ensalada y pollo...

-Algo me hizo mal... Necesitas algo?

-No... de hecho vine a decirte que si deseas, puedes irte a tu apartamento... me quedaré con Adam el fin de semana...

-Todo el fin de semana?

-Sí...

-La verdad es que no me siento bien...

-Bueno, no se hable más, yo me hago cargo...

-Gracias...

-Cuando te sientas mejor... me avisas... tenemos que hablar...

-Está bien...

…...

Tras pasarse la mañana en el zoológico, llegaron a la casa, exhaustos, Rin le pidió a Adam refrescarse mientras preparaba el almuerzo. Jinta se acomodó en el sillón y buscaba una película. De pronto, los gritos de Adam los espantaron.

-TÍA! TÍA, DASUKETE!

Rin corrió a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, al ver el charco de sangre, abrazó al pequeño para que apartara la mirada.

-Rin, qué pasa?

-Llama por una ambulancia... de prisa!

Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru y lo acomodó de lado, todo estaba lleno de sangre, desde su boca, su ropa y el piso.

-Sesshoumaru por Kami... Sesshoumaru, reacciona...

-Rin... Ya están de camino...

-Sesshoumaru! Despierta! Jinta, está muy mal...

Jinta ignoraba la verdadera razón de sus lágrimas, ciertamente la escena era lo suficientemente aterradora. Una vez que llegaron los paramédicos, Rin se fue con ellos, pidiéndole a Jinta llevar a Adam a la casa de Kagome. En el camino, llamó a Inuyasha y se encontrarían en el hospital.

Apenas Inuyasha llegaba, el doctor hablaba con Rin, intentando calmarla.

-Rin!

-Señor...

-Él es su hermano...

-Ya está fuera de peligro... la verdad es que se lo advertí...

-Cómo? Ésto no es nuevo?

-Sesshoumaru es mi paciente desde hace meses... le dije que tenía que tratarse las úlceras, pero él no quería hacer más que tomar pastillas...

-Hace meses? Rin, sabías de algo?

-Ni siquiera ví las pastillas, de seguro que las guarda en su gaveta o... no lo sé...

-Lo mantendré ingresado y mañana le haremos la cirugía...

Rin asintió. Decidió volver por la ropa a la casa y tenía que hablar con Jinta.

-Pueden quedarse con Adam?

-Seguro...

-Gracias, Inuyasha...

-Yo debería agradecerte...

Luego de darse un baño, Rin empacó todo y fue a la casa de Jinta.

-Rin... Cómo está? Qué pasó?

-Sesshoumaru está muy mal... tiene una úlcera sangrando... el doctor lo dejó para trasfundirlo hoy y mañana lo operarán...

-Y esa ropa?

-Inuyasha no puede dejar a Kagome sola... así que... ellos cuidarán de Adam y yo me quedaré con Sesshoumaru...

Jinta dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

-Estás molesto?

-No... sólo que pensé que estaríamos juntos éste fin de semana...

-Lo siento...

Rin se despidió con un beso y le prometió llamarlo más tarde.

…...

Era ya cerca de la media noche cuando Sesshoumaru despertó.

-Rin...

-Aquí estoy...

-Rin...

Levantó la mano para acariciar las mejillas mojadas, cerró los ojos.

-Perdóname...

-Shhh... tienes que descansar...

-No... perdón... Rin... perdón...

-Tranquilo, Sesshoumaru, estás muy débil...

-No me dejes... yo te amo... No te cases con él...

Segura de que estaba delirando, sólo lo confortó y lo convenció de dormir nuevamente.

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien! Aquí Mizuho torturándoles con este nuevo cap! No desesperen, que saben que no soy taaaaaaaan trágica y que después de muuuuuucho sufrimiento, reivindico a mis personajes. O no? Aunque sí quiero hacer algo diferente... en la vida real, volverían con alguien que les ha lastimado tanto? O seguirían su camino buscando algo mejor?**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Juntos

**Capítulo 7**

**Juntos**

No bien a Sesshoumaru le daban la alta cuando Jinta tenía que viajar nuevamente. La noche previa, al viaje, Rin se aseguró de que podría dejarlos solos unas horas antes de salir. Una vez sólos, Adam se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Ya estás bien, tío?

-Mejor...

-Porqué te pasó eso?

-Porque soy muy tonto... y cometí 2 errores muy grandes...

-Cuáles?

-Dejé ir a Rin...

-Demo, tía viene en un rato...

Sesshoumaru sonrió admirando la inocencia del niño, pasó una mano por su cabeza.

-Sabías que Rin fue mi novia?

-Hountou?

-Sí... pero la dejé ir... estoy seguro que si le decía que no se fuera, se habría quedado...

-Y el otro error?

-Me tomé las pastillas equivocadas por no leer el frasco...

-Ba-ka!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se quedó recostado entre las almohadas.

-Verdad que sí?

-Demo... tía se va a casar con Jinta...

-Por eso sé que la perdí... ya no me quiere...

…...

Rin volvió a la casa vuelta una furia y roja como tomate.

-Estás bien?

-Sí... es sólo que...

Resoplando a la vez que se sentaba, abrazó a Adam.

-Discutimos...

-Conociéndote, no fue nada bonito...

-No, no lo fue... pero... de todas formas... Adam, amor... es tu hora de dormir...

-Hai...

El pequeño se despidió de su tío y Rin se levantó.

-Que descanses, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin... Gracias...

-No es nada...

-Estoy seguro que tengo algo que ver con esa discusión...

-Sólo algo? Todo...

-Gomen...

-Ya no importa... Sólo tenemos que cuidarnos... Tenemos que pensar en Adam...

-No lo hice a propósito...

-Yo sé que no... pero tampoco te operaste a tiempo...

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-Que descanses...

…...

Los días siguientes, Rin intentó varias veces llamar a Jinta, pero él no le contestó nunca. Desistió finalmente dejando el teléfono y luchando con las lágrimas. Adam la abrazó con fuerza.

-No estés triste, tía...

-Mi amor...

Rin se bajó a su altura, acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname... últimamente no soy yo misma y no te he puesto mucha atención...

Adam levantó los hombros.

-Ya no importa...

-Adam, mi amor... no es así, Adam, cariño...

Adam se fue a su habitación. Rin entró en la misma.

-Adam...

-Ya sé jugar sólo...

-Adam, mi amor, perdóname...

-Está bien...

-Adam, así no... dime qué te pasa? Adam...

-Me voy a quedar solo otra vez...

-Adam...

-Tú eres tonta y mi tío es un idiota! Es verdad lo que mi papá decía, son dos torpes! Por qué se quieren y no quieren estar juntos? Es más divertido hacerse daño?

-Adam!

-Es verdad! Tú no quieres a Jinta! Y mi tío se la pasa echando maldiciones por ser tan estúpido! Y tú... hay que ser un verdadero idiota para dormirse en la nieve!

-ADAM!

-Y tú te llevas el premio por beber pastillas sin saber qué son!

Adam le dio una patada en el espinazo, Sesshoumaru lo agarró por una oreja.

-Porqué le hablas así a Rin?

-Porque me da la gana!

-No me hagas castigarte!

-Qué vas a hacer? Encerrarme en mi habitación? Ya vivo en una prisión!

-Adam, onegai, no hables así!

-Cállate! Te odio! No le importo a nadie! Tenía que morirme con mi papá y mi mamá! Te odio! Te odio!

Sesshoumaru le dio por la boca.

-No! Sesshoumaru!

-Es un insolente!

-Está confundido, no comprende... Adam, si sigues así, nos van a separar... te van a llevar a un orfanato...

-Ojalá!

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por los hombros, Rin lo detuvo.

-Rin!

-Déjalo, Sesshoumaru...

Rin bajó la mirada. Las lágrimas cayeron directo al suelo.

-Quieres quedarte sólo con Sesshoumaru?

-Sí! No te quiero!

-Está bien...

Rin salió de la habitación. Sesshoumaru vio a Adam enfurecido.

-Eso que le hiciste a Rin... Por qué, Adam? Por qué le hiciste eso? Rin te ama!

-Es una tonta!

-Adam, onegai! No hables así!

-Nadie me entiende... nadie sabe lo que me pasa...

-Eso crees? Eso piensas? Por Kami, Adam, ninguno de nosotros tuvo una niñez normal! Tu papá y tu mamá nos eligieron por que sabían que nosotros entenderíamos pasara lo que pasara...

-Eso no es verdad!

-Ah No? Sabes algo? El papá de Rin era un artista... un violinista muy famoso... y Rin estaba aprendiendo... y cuando tenía 6 años, hizo su primera presentación, junto con su papá... al salir del teatro esa noche... los asaltaron... y mataron a su papá y a su mamá frente a ella... a sangre fría...

-Sesshoumaru! No le digas esas cosas!

-Es hora de que las sepa!

-Es muy pequeño!

-Muy pequeño? Tiene 7 años, Rin, y se está volviendo cruel! Que sepa la verdad! Que sepa que no es el único que ha sufrido en el mundo! Sabes qué me pasó a mí? Mi mamá no debía tener hijos, nunca! Y murió dándome la vida... nunca la conocí, nunca me abrazó ni me besó! Crecí sólo, me cuidaba una niñera porque mi papá no quería verme! Entonces mi papá se casó otra vez... la mamá de Inuyasha me quería mucho... pero murió cuando Inuyasha tenía 8 años! Y al año siguiente mi papá se murió de la tristeza! Crecimos solos! Al cuidado de los sirvientes que le fueron leales a mi papá! Kagome? Los papás de Kagome adoptaron a Rin... y el papá de Kagome murió antes de que Souta naciera!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai! Le estás haciendo daño!

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Adam vio a Rin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Es verdad? Todo eso es verdad?

Rin asintió.

-Vine a despedirme... ya me voy...

-No!

Adam se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No te vayas!

-Adam...

-Onegai, no te vayas...

Rin bajó a su altura.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Adam... no puedo quedarme aquí...

-No!

-A dónde irás? Ni siquiera tienes un departamento...

-Iré a un hotel, Sesshoumaru...

-Acaso estás loca?

-No grites, onegai...

Sesshoumaru le entregó las llaves de su departamento. Adam intentó arrebatárselas, ahora que era real, estaba arrepentido.

-No te vayas!

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-No lo hagas más difícil, Adam... me tengo que ir...

-Pero era mentira... yo te quiero, tía, no te vayas!

-Adam... de las cosas que dijiste...

-Perdóname!

-De las cosas que dijiste, muchas son verdad... Es verdad que no amo a Jinta... no como él se lo merece... es verdad que amo a tu tío... pero él no me quiere a mí y por eso no podemos estar juntos... Adam...

-Pero tú no quieres a Jinta y eres su novia!

-Yo lo quiero... pero no es de la misma manera en que él me quiere a mí...

-Pero mi tío y tú es igual!

-No, amor... tu tío no me quiere... nunca me quiso... por eso me duele y me tengo que ir...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Vendré a visitarte...

-No!

Rin estaba ya en la puerta cuando sintió una resistencia, Sesshoumaru la sostenía de una mano.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Yo te amo, Rin... Pero tú te dedicaste a herirme... te tomaste muy en serio la tarea de hacerme miserable sin darte cuenta de lo que te estabas haciendo a tí misma...

-Onegai, Sesshoumaru, déjame ir... sabes que no es verdad...

-Rin...

-Tú mismo se lo dijiste a Kagome... nunca me quisiste, nunca te importé... me voy... tengo que olvidarte! Sólo así podré ser feliz!

-No podrás ser feliz con nadie más! Porque tú me amas a mí!

-Yo estoy con Jinta y...

-Y acaso te vas a enamorar de él sólo porque él te diga que te ama?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Jinta se interesa por mí, tú no tienes el más mínimo interés en mí, sólo me hieres y...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo te amo... y no te imaginas lo que me duele verte en brazos de otro hombre...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Dame la oportunidad, Rin... dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No me pidas algo así, Sesshoumaru! No puedo traicionar a Jinta de esa manera!

-No es traición, Rin! No es traición! Nunca lo amarás como me amas a mí!

-Sesshoumaru... él no se merece esto... No puedo hacerlo...

-Te esperaré entonces... Rin, te esperaré para que termines con él...

-Olvídalo, Sesshoumaru... no puedo hacerle eso...

-Rin...

Rin se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Jinta.

-Jinta!

-Es eso cierto, Rin? Estás dispuesta a sacrificar tu felicidad por no lastimarme?

-Jinta... yo no...

-Yo no quiero que te sientas culpable... yo no quiero que estés conmigo por culpa... por que piensas que... Rin, por Kami, es él?

Sesshoumaru se interpuso entre ellos.

-No la vas a tocar...

-Por Kami! No le haré nada! Rin... es Sesshoumaru, verdad?

Rin asintió incapaz de hablar. Jinta exhaló y se acercó a ella.

-Jinta... perdóname, yo...

-Una sóla condición...

-Jinta...

-Deberás ser completamente feliz... y si ese gusano te hace llorar, me llamas y con gusto le parto la cara...

Sesshoumaru se bufó. Rin rió entre lágrimas. Jinta la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes, princesa... espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos...

Rin asintió. Jinta sonrió. Le extendió una mano a Sesshoumaru.

-Confío en que la harás feliz...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Jinta se marchó. Al ver a Rin, se apresuró hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname... por Kami, Rin, perdóname... fui un completo idiota... un animal... pero te amo, preciosa...

Rin se sentía tan egoísta. Pensando en ella había herido a Adam, a Sesshoumaru y a Jinta. Esuchando a Adam llorando en su habitación, subió las escaleras.

-Tía!

Adam la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor, perdóname, onegai... soy una tonta...

-No te vayas, tía!

-No me iré a ninguna parte, mi amor... no te volveré a dejar solo... perdóname...

Rin lo llenó de besos y logró convencerlo de dormir y descansar.

-No te vas a ir?

-No, mi amor...

-Vas a estar aquí cuando despierte?

-Siempre...

Rin salió de la habitación luego de que se durmiera. Se dio un baño, tomándose su tiempo. Asimilando el giro que había dado su vida en tan solo un par de horas. Salió de la ducha y Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Tienes toda la razón, Rin... todo lo que me dijiste... de ser un patán, imbécil que sólo jugaba contigo...

Rin lo silenció con un beso.

-Te propongo algo...

-Qué cosa?

-Te parecerá estúpido... pero... vamos a comenzar desde cero... llevar esto paso a paso... mi error fue volver 6 años después pensando en que todo estaría bien... no pensé en tí... no pensé en mí... jamás pensé que te seguiría amando... después de tanto tiempo...

-Rin...

-Si me esperas afuera... me pongo algo y preparo de cenar...

-Vamos a ordenar, mejor...

-Está bien...

Cuando Rin bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumaru se servía jugo.

-No estás tomando?

-El doctor me dijo que si me atrevo a tomarme un trago más de whisky, me busque otro...

-Me parece bien, el susto que me hiciste pasar no es para menos... Y qué pediste de cenar?

-Una pizza pequeña para Adam y una ensalada césar para nosotros...

-Hmm...

-Créeme preciosa... no me quiero volver a ver al punto que llegué...

Durante la cena, Adam sonrió al verlos. Sesshoumaru le añadía salsa al plato de Rin y le robaba trocitos de pan.

...

Luego de que Adam se durmiera, se quedaron hablando por horas, terminaron por quedarse dormidos, abrazados. Sesshoumaru despertó y sonrió al tener a Rin sobre su pecho. Llamándolo entre sueños, se movió para aferrarse más a él. Despertó exhaltada al sentir movimientos, él le habló pausadamente.

-No te muevas tanto, estamos en las escaleras...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Espero que hayas dormido bien, preciosa...

-Sí... y tú?

-La mejor noche en años...

Sesshoumaru la acomodó en su cama, acarició sus mejillas.

-Aún es temprano... descansa...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-...-

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Todo lo demás quedó en el pasado... aunque... debo admitir que le tengo algo de lástima a Jinta...

-Por qué?

-Me llamabas dormida...

-No es cierto!

-Oh, sí, preciosa... y me temo que es una vieja costumbre...

-Kami, qué vergüenza!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Descansa, preciosa...

...

Para cuando Rin se levantó, Sesshoumaru volvía de llevar a Adam al colegio. La rodeó por la cintura y la besó en el cuello.

-Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí y...

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru rió, vio un bulto junto a las escaleras.

-Te ayudo con eso?

-Estoy bien...

-Rin...

-Tengo un trabajo pendiente en Nara, volveré para el fin de semana...

-Qué?

-Lo siento, pero tengo que ir...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Está bien... llámame cuando llegues...

-Me llevarías a la estación?

-Con gusto...

Sesshoumaru la llevó hacia la estación del tren. Aún dentro del auto, tomó su mano.

-Rin...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Antes de hacer lo nuestro oficial... necesito unos días...

-No huirás de mí esta vez...

-Te prometo que no habrá una nota al despertar...

-Los lápices y libretas están prohibidos en mi habitación...

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla.

-Te amo, Rin... tómate el tiempo que consideres necesario... esta vez, te esperaré...

Rin levantó la mirada, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Prométemelo, onegai...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, le dio un apasionado beso que borraría todas sus dudas.

-Llámame cuando llegues... quiero saber que estés bien...

-Está bien...

...

Rin usó aquél viaje en Nara para despejar su mente y su corazón. Sin embargo, el amor por Sesshoumaru seguía allí, segura de que esta vez hacía lo correcto, decidió volver a Tokio. Contrario a lo que Sesshoumaru le había pedido, no avisó de su vuelta. El taxi la dejó en la casa de Kagome e Inuyasha, donde Adam la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Tía!

-Hola, mi amor! Qué haces aquí?

-Tío está trabajando, me mandó para acá con su chofer...

-Ya veo... Kagome...

-Hola, Rin!

Se saludaron con un abrazo, Rin acarició su vientre y sonrió al sentir las patadas.

-Están súper activos hoy... cómo te fue?

-Muy bien... el hotel donde me quedé tenía spa y baños con aguas termales, el paraíso, manita!

Kagome sonrió, la invitó a seguirla a la cocina.

-Y ésto?

-Inuyasha me llamó, vendrá con unos socios a cenar... ya verás mi emoción de que me lo diga el mismo día...

Rin rió a carcajadas. Por lo general, para eventos como esos, Kagome encargaba la comida.

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No, tú necesitas un vestido.

-Me prestas uno de los tuyos...

-Bueno, entonces ve a medírtelos...

-Kagome... Sesshoumaru está incómodo? Molesto?

-De hace unos días para acá está como perro rabioso, pero eso es común en él...

-Te ha dicho algo?

-Sólo me pregunta si has llamado...

-De verdad necesitaba este tiempo... además... entre nosotras... tenía un pequeño retraso y necesitaba estar completamente segura antes de decidir lo que fuera...

Kagome dejó lo que hacía y vio a Rin.

-Estás embarazada?

-No... créeme, me hice varias pruebas... el doctor, me dijo que quizás era por estrés... así que llegué hasta el hipnotismo con tal de que llegara y sacarme eso de la cabeza...

-Kami, no me asustes así!

-Lo siento...

Rin se fue a medir los vestidos. Kagome sonrió para sí misma, Sesshoumaru estaba decidido a no esperar más y luego de que establecieran una relación, la haría su esposa. Para cuando los hombres llegaron con los socios, Rin y Kagome estaban bellas y radiantes. Sesshoumaru dejó unas botellas de vino en la cocina y al darse la vuelta se quedó estático al ver a Rin.

-RIN!

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y no tuvo reparos en besarla frente a todos, Rin sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

-Cuándo llegaste? Porqué no me avisaste?

-Hace un par de horas... quería darte una sorpresa...

-Kami... luces hermosa...

Rin sonrió y le recordó que no estaban solos. Durante la cena, uno de los socios se interesó en Rin y Adam, cuya interacción no era otra más que madre e hijo.

-Me dijo que es soltero, Kazami-sama...

-Así es...

-Y el niño...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru mientras le cortaba la carne a Adam en trozos que pudiera manejar.

-Asi está bien?

-Sí...

-Cómete los vegetales también...

-Bueeno...

Inuyasha sonrió. Sesshoumaru tragó y tomó un poco de vino.

-Estoy tramitando una adopción... por lo pronto, somos sus albaceas y tutores...

Rin ocultó su impresión ante el tema de la adopción y continuó comiendo como si conociera el tema.

-A qué se dedica usted, Harcourt-san?

-Mi tía es famosa!

-Sí?

-Adam... soy fotógrafa...

-Ah! Qué interesante!

Rin tomó un poco de vino para disimular su incomodidad ante el sarcasmo del socio.

-De hecho, sí... me da la oportunidad de viajar a lugares que nunca había soñado, o me habría atrevido a ir...

-Y tiene algún tipo de álbum?

-Por supuesto... pero... no lo tengo aquí... si acaso tengo un par de fotos enmarcadas que traje de mi último viaje... estuve en Nara...

-Y quién le compra las fotografías?

Rin sonrió.

-No... yo no "vendo" mis fotografías al mejor postor... si usted tiene un periódico o revista, me contrata y yo hago el reportaje y tomo las fotografías... ahora... si en una galería le interesa alguna, con gusto podemos llegar a un acuerdo...

-Ah... y para qué tipos de revistas trabaja?

-Hmm... estuve 5 años trabajando para National Geographic, he hecho trabajos para Jaica International, foto-crónicas para CNN y últimamente trabajo en un periódico vespertino aquí en Tokio...

-Y este trabajo de Nara?

-Para National Geographic... querían un reportaje acerca de los castillos y la historia de Nara... Piensan hacer una edición de Japón, así que estaré muy ocupada en los próximos meses...

-Por qué tanto tiempo? Ciertamente tomar una fotografía lo hace hasta mi hijo de 3 años...

-Dígame, señor...

-Kama...

-Kama-san... si usted va a tomarse una fotografía para una hoja de vida... lo haría a primera hora de la mañana, sin bañarse ni peinarse? O preferiría esperar a que se le quiten las marcas de las sábanas antes de la fotografía?

Sesshoumaru ahogó la risa con un pedazo de carne.

-El paisaje es igual... la belleza de un paisaje depende de la época, su clima y lo que lo rodee... un ejemplo, las montañas son bellísimas en otoño e invierno... los parques de Sakuratsu en primavera y primeras semanas de verano, los ríos en primavera y otoño... y en finales del verano, cuando las hojas aún no cambian... pero quién quiere una fotografía de un río congelado y los árboles de la rivera secos?

-Kagome, debo decirlo, esta carne está deliciosa...

-Gracias, pero el crédito no es mío... Rin la preparó...

-Delicioso, preciosa...

-Gracias... espero que la disfruten, aprendí a prepararla en los Andes...

-Suiza?

Adam rió a carcajadas. Rin lo calmó con una mano en su cabeza.

-Los Andes, señor Kama, son en América del Sur... Los Alpes, son en el norte de Europa...

...

Al llegar a la casa, Adam parecía más un zombie que un niño, Rin lo guió hasta su cama y lo acomodó entre las sábanas.

-Tía, yo quiero dormir contigo...

-Vas a dormir en tu cama... descansa, mi amor...

-Demo...

-Adam...

-Vas a dormir con mi tío?

-Adam! A dormir!

-A tío le da frío... me lo dijo cuando le pregunté porqué su novia dormía con él...

-Entonces ya sabes lo que haré, a mí también me da mucho frío...

Adam se quedó dormido. Rin lo besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. En la suya, se cambió el vestido por una pijamita sexy y cerrándose la yukata fue hasta la habitación de Sesshoumaru, sonrió al verlo ya en la cama y las luces apagadas, cerrando la puerta, se deshizo de la yukata y se deslizó a su lado.

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru comenzó a roncar. Rin sintió que el romance se desinflaba como un globo, pero viendo la hora, lo perdonó, eran las 3 de la mañana y había sido un día muy largo. Se acomodó a su lado y sonrió cuando la abrazó dormido.

...

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla dormida entre sus brazos, cerró los ojos intentando calmar su cuerpo. No quería arruinar las cosas con ella otra vez, pero al ver el tipo pijama que llevaba, sintió como una revolución en su interior y libraba una batalla entre tomarse la libertad y esperar quizás un día más. No pudo resistir a la tentación de acariciar su piel y a aquellas suaves caricias le fue agregando besos. Rin se movía en sueños, facilitándole las cosas y emitía sonidos de placer.

Rin despertó sintiendo cómo el placer se extendía desde su pecho y por todo su cuerpo, al bajar la mirada sonrió al encontrarse con la cabellera platinada, le dio de toquecitos en la cabeza.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días... ehem... me podrías decir quién te dio permiso?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acomodándose a su altura, la saludó con un apasionado beso.

-Disculpe, bella dama, pero me tomé la libertad de amarla a mis anchas... y es que se veía tan bella dormida, que no me pude resistir... además de que si no lo quisiera, no habría dormido en mi cama con tan provocativa desnudez...

-Cómo? Tú me quitaste la ropa!

-Yo te quité tres hilos... estás molesta?

-Me prometes despertarme así siempre?

-Siempre que te pongas esos tres hilos...

Ambos rieron antes de perderse entre las sábanas. Rin se movía enérgicamente, aferrada a sus hombros, haciéndolo perder la cordura, aferrado a sus caderas, saboreando su pecho, finalmente el placer los envolvió y se dejaron llevar envueltos en aquél ambiente seductor.

Rin despertó sintiendo besos en todo su cuerpo. Sonrió y lo atrajo para besarlo a sus anchas, se separaron sonriendo al escuchar a Adam tocar la puerta.

-Tía, tengo mucha hambre!

-Dame unos minutos, mi amor...

Rin se levantó y luego de un par de besos, salió cubierta por su yukata. Le preparó cereal y leche y le dijo que se iba a dar un baño. Al volver, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado a la mesa, tenía el cabello mojado, ella sonrió y le dio un tierno beso antes de servirse su desayuno. Después de comer, llamaron a Adam.

-Adam, mi amor... las cosas van a cambiar un poco...

-Ustedes son novios?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y asintió abrazando a Rin. El pequeño gritó y los abrazó feliz.

-Sí! Ya no vas a estar triste, verdad que no, tía?

-No, mi amor, ya no...

-YUPI!

-Adam... hay otra cosa... yo quiero adoptarte... para que legalmente, Rin y yo seamos tus padres...

-Demo...

-Legalmente es en el papel...

Adam asintió.

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y lo recibió entre sus brazos.

-Tía, me prometiste unas fotos...

-Ah, sí, están en mi maleta... ve a buscarlas...

El pequeño desapareció escaleras arriba. Rin se fijó en Sesshoumaru quien sonriendo la atrajo a su pecho.

-Preciosa...

...

Con el paso de los días, Kagome se sorprendió de que Sesshoumaru no le propusiera matrimonio. Aprovechando que Rin estaba aún en el periódico, le pidió a Sesshoumaru que la ayudara con unos estantes. Mientras Sesshoumaru ayudaba a Inuyasha a armar las estanterías de la habitación de los bebés, Kagome lo atajó.

-Sesshoumaru, a qué rayos estás esperando? Me habías dicho que no te tardarías tanto...

Sesshoumaru dejó todo de lado, vio a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-También soy humano, Kagome...

-Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, pero...

-No es eso... pero me temo que Rin no está segura aún y no creo que su respuesta vaya a ser sí...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Tengo que darle tiempo, Kagome... quiero que esté segura...

Kagome sintió patadas y se acarició el vientre.

-Por Kami, arríesgate aunque sea una vez en tu vida! Deja de calcular tanto las cosas!

-Ya lo hice una vez, lo recuerdas?

-Hey! No le grites...

-Ya lo hice una vez, me arriesgué con ella... y amanecí solo con una nota en la almohada! Rin es muy complicada...

Kagome se le acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Intenta comprenderla, Sesshoumaru... acaso no piensas que ya ha sufrido suficiente? Cuánto más crees que esté dispuesta pasar?

-Sí, pero Kagome, todo tiene un límite! Pasar de gritarme estúpido a irse a acostar con un bobalicón...

-Tú prácticamente le dijiste en su cara que no te importaba, ni que la querías...

-Yo...

-Me lo dijiste de frente, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru desistió, volvió a tomar el destornillador.

-Cómo era Rin de niña? Nunca me habla de eso... sólo me dice que no quiere recordar...

Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de preguntar, la expresión de Kagome lo decía todo.

-Rin ha sufrido demasiado... y la quiero como si fuese mi hermana de verdad y por eso mismo sólo espero el día en que pueda ser realmente feliz...

-Kagome...

-Tenía pesadillas... muchas... tantas que no quería dormir... se negaba a dormir, le tenía miedo... nunca quiso volver a subirse a una tarima... sólo tocaba el violín cuando estaba a solas... no hablaba con nadie más que mi mamá... los doctores le daban pastillas que la hacían dormir días completos... pero siempre era igual, despertaba gritando, sus pesadillas eran el asesinato de sus padres... en el colegio la maltrataban, le decían la loquita, una vez la golpearon de una manera brutal...

-Ya basta...

-Tienes que comprenderla, Sesshoumaru. Es difícil para ella confiar en alguien!

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Inuyasha se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.

-Por qué le dijiste esas cosas?

-Rin nunca le va a decir eso... no es que no quiere recordar... no puede...

-Kagome...

-En el accidente donde mi papá murió... Rin se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza... y olvidó muchas cosas... los médicos la llamaron amnesia selectiva... Ella sabe que sus padres están muertos... pero no recuerda todo lo que sufrió después de eso... después de ese accidente, dejó de tener las pesadillas.

...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa. Adam veía el televisor.

-Y Rin?

-Arriba...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Rin estaba en su habitación.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Qué haces?

-La verdad? Absolutamente nada...

-Y cómo es eso? Oye... esta habitación es más grande que la mía!

-Tú escogiste tu habitación...

-Hm... no importa... si después de todo vamos a dormir juntos...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Pero claro o te crees que cuando no quieras hacer el amor simplemente te quedarás en tu cama?

-No es mala la idea...

-Con que esas te traes, ah?

Adam los atrapó revolcados, Rin perdía en una guerra de cosquillas, al verlo, sonrió y le pidió a Sesshoumaru que se detuviera.

-Ven, cariño...

-No... mi papá decía que los adultos necesitan estar solos...

Adam volvió a bajar las escaleras.

-Sessh...

-Bueno, ya lo oíste...

-Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y fue por Adam.

-Adam...

-Tío...

-Ven aquí...

Adam se acercó. Sesshoumaru lo sentó en su regazo.

-Adam... no te sientas triste...

-Tío...

-Rin y yo sabemos que te puedes sentir raro o fuera de lugar... pero es algo a lo que todos tendremos que acostumbrarnos... tú a que quizás nos encuentre abrazándonos y besándonos...

-Yo sé que eso es normal...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Pronto le voy a pedir a Rin que sea mi esposa... y vamos a tener bebés... vamos a ser una familia de verdad... tú, los bebés, Rin y yo...

Adam se acomodó sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru lo dejó ser, aún era un niño y necesitaba todo el amor y cariño que pudiese recibir. Rin bajó las escaleras buscándolo, los encontró abrazados, sonrió.

-Está dormido...

-Sí? Vamos a llevarlo a su cama...

Sesshoumaru lo acomodó en su cama. Rin lo besó con ternura. Al salir, Sesshoumaru la rodeó por la cintura y la besó en el cuello. Rin sonrió y lo llevó a su habitación. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta antes de hacerlo caer en la cama.

-Preciosa...

-Tengo algo que estoy segura te va a gustar...

-Sí?

-Oh, sí...

Rin sonrió al ver sus ojos brillar mientras la yukata abandonaba su piel y dejaba a la vista aquél diminuto conjunto de encaje negro.

-Qué tal?

-Eso es lo que me fascina de tí... me conoces a la primera...

Rin sonrió y acomodándose sobre sus piernas, se movía rozándolo mientras abría su camisa.

-Ah, preciosa... espera...

-A-ah...

Rin le sacó la camisa y acariciaba su pecho desnudo, hacíendolo alucinar cuando acercaba las manos a su cintura.

-Preciosa... espera...

-Sessh!

-Rin, me vas a hacer manchar el pantalón...

Rin rió y le sacó el pantalón.

-Oh, vaya! Me estabas esperando?

-Pues ya me hacía a la idea de hacerte un par de cosas...

Rin sonrió y tomándolo entre sus dedos, lo acarició por completo.

-Espero que sea tan rico como se ve...

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru no pudo decir nada más mientras veía a Rin brindarle placer, llenándolo de besos y saboreándolo a sus anchas.

-Ah! Preciosa... eso...

Rin sonrió mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios, él la haló acomodándola debajo de él.

-Sessh!

-Yo también me quiero divertir...

Rin se revolvió entre sus brazos y se entregó al delicioso placer de hacer el amor.

...

Sesshoumaru despertó y estaba sólo, escuchó la ducha.

-Rin...

Rin le sonrió y lo invitó a acompañarla. Más tarde, Sesshoumaru estaba sólo con los jeans, sentado en la cama y Rin se vestía. Con un jeans y una blusa de cachemir azul cielo, Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

Rin examinó su mirada, sus ojos brillaban, sentía sus manos en su cintura, acarició su mejilla y sus labios.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru... como nunca creí que amaría a nadie en mi vida...

-Rin...

-Tenía días queriendo decírtelo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente haciéndola quedar sobre la cama y bajo él.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

...

Adam bajó las escaleras aún en pijamas, Rin y Sesshoumaru se besaban apasionadamente en la cocina mientras la tortilla se quemaba en el sartén.

-Tía! Se quema!

Ambos se separaron de inmediato, Rin atendió la tortilla.

-Qué tal?

-Se echó a perder...

-Bueno, enano, vete a bañar, vamos a salir a desayunar...

Adam sonrió y subió las escaleras corriendo. Mientras, Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron a perderse en un apasionado beso. Cuando el pequeño estuvo listo, salieron a un restaurante cercano. Aprovechando el fin de semana, Sesshoumaru propuso ir a la playa y Rin y Adam aceptaron felices, así que al volver a la casa, empacaron de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru los veía jugar en el agua, Kagome a su lado, se recostó de su sillón con una rica bebida helada.

-Kami, me voy a tostar en este sol...

-Disfrútalo, Kagome, son tus últimas vacaciones en mucho tiempo...

Kagome rió a carcajadas mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Inuyasha no piensa, mira que hacerme venir a una playa como estoy...

Sesshoumaru la vio y sonrió.

-Yo creo ver lo mismo que ve mi hermano...

-Y eso es?

-Una mujer hermosa que alberga vida en su vientre...

Kagome sonrió e inclinándose, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru!

-Tío, tengo hambre!

-Si no supiera mejor, estaría celosa...

Sesshoumaru acariciaba el vientre de Kagome prácticamente embobado.

-Nunca había sentido un bebé así...

-Sessh, mi amor, se ve raro...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Todo el mundo ha sentido a mis sobrinos menos yo!

Rin rió a carcajadas. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos, amor... yo también tengo hambre...

...

El domingo en la noche cuando llegaron, Sesshoumaru llevaba a Adam en brazos admitiendo que fue buena la idea de Rin de que se bañara sacándose la arena y la sal antes de irse. Así ahora sólo tenían que acomodarlo en su cama.

Entró en su habitación. Rin sacaba toda la ropa mojada para llevarla a lavar.

-Deja eso para mañana.

-Ay no! Después coge mal olor. Además, me debes un celular!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y se tiró sobre ella diciéndole que se lo comprara su ex.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha habían pensado que sería muy divertido tirar a Rin a la piscina y al momento de la salida, la cargaron entre los dos y la lanzaron al mismo centro.

-Sesshoumaru! No! Quítate!

-Rin...

-Estoy molesta! No quiero que me vengas con tus jueguitos pesados...

-Preciosa... perdóname... amor, te prometo que te repondré la carcasa esa...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Ya, ya, mira...

Sesshoumaru apagó su celular y le sacó la tarjeta SIM, le puso la de Rin.

-Ahí tienes... hace un mes que lo compré...

-No quiero tu celular!

-Pero eres palo si boga y palo si no boga!

-Es que eres un bruto!

-Sí, pero ya, mi amor...

-No!

Rin se llevó la ropa al área de lavado. Al volver, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la cama.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Perdóname, preciosa...

-Admite que eres un bruto.

-Soy un bruto.

-Un tonto descerebrado...

-Un tonto descerebrado...

-Pero eres mí tonto...

-Pero soy tú...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Juro a veces que lo que te diferencia de Adam es el tamaño...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

...

Sujetando sus caderas, Sesshoumaru se movía frente a ella, haciéndola gritar y viéndola perder el control de su cuerpo.

-Sessh!

Cuando el clímax se adueñó de su cuerpo, colapsó sobre ella, quedando sobre su pecho.

-Ah! Mi amor! Hm! Qué ricura, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y esperó a calmarse, abandonó su interior y sintió que un frío recorría su espalda.

-Rin...

-Hm?

-Preciosa... sé que sonará extraño... pero... usas anticonceptivos?

-Qué? De dónde sacas eso? Y porqué lo preguntas ahora?

-Sólo dime, preciosa...

-No... me hacen retener agua... olvidaste el preservativo?

-No... pero... se rompió...

-Qué?

Sesshoumaru se dejó ver, faltaba la mitad.

-Ay! Kami! Me dejaste eso adentro!

-Cálmate, Rin!

-Que me calme? Sesshoumaru, no quiero quedar embarazada!

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de confiar solo en los preservativos...

-Uy! Idiota!

Rin se levantó de inmediato, se metió en la ducha.

-Rin...

-Genial! Se me acabó la...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Rin... cálmate...

-Sesshoumaru, es que no comprendes...

-Sí te comprendo, preciosa... a la perfección...

-Sessh...

-Vamos a dormir, no hay nada que hacer ahora...

...

Cuando Sesshoumaru despertó. Rin estaba en la cocina, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Sessh...

-Qué haces?

Sesshoumaru le arrebató la pastilla.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Por Kami, Rin, estás loca? Qué no sabes lo peligroso que es esto?

Rin había comprado un anticonceptivo de emergencia.

-Sesshoumaru, compréndeme, yo no quiero...

-Rin... ni siquiera esto es 100% seguro y muchas veces, deforma los bebés...

-Qué hacemos entonces?

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Lo primero es calmarte... preciosa...

Sesshoumaru puso su mano sobre su vientre.

-No me importaría tener un hijo contigo...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Preciosa... no fue de esta manera que lo planee... pero de todas maneras, contigo los planes no son muy útiles... Rin... te quieres casar conmigo?

Rin parpadeó un par de veces intentando digerir el giro que acababa de dar su vida.

-Se-sshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada, la besó con ternura.

-Qué me dices, preciosa?

-Sí, mi amor... sí quiero!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo!

Se separaron apenas lo suficiente antes de volver a unirse en un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Te espero en la cama...

Minutos después, Rin fue a su encuentro.

-Lo hiciste?

-No... pero el riesgo sigue...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Eso me pasa por estar comprando ultra sensitivos... son demasiado finos...

-Sessh...

-Nunca me han gustado, me gustan los gruesos... pero preciosa... es que eres tan deliciosa... quería lo más cercano a nada...

-Sessh...

Halándola hacia él, la besó en el vientre.

-Ya no importa... éste es sólo el primero...

-El primero de los que rompes?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-El primero de nuestros bebés... Rin, ya me sé tu ciclo... por eso nunca me alarmé con los anteriores...

Rin se sonrojó un poco, Sesshoumaru no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que se había imaginado. Lo vio buscar algo entre sus gavetas y volvió con una bolsita de pana.

-Tienes que prometerme que lo vas a cuidar...

-Sessh...

-Era el anillo de mi madre...

-Es precioso, mi amor... pero... no prefieres guardarlo?

Sesshoumaru sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero que tú lo tengas...

Rin se dejó poner la joya y se entregó a sus besos. Pronto gemía y se aferraba a su espalda mientras él se movía entre sus piernas brindándole el más dulce de los placeres.

No había sido nada atrevido, ni osado, las palabras no fueron necesarias, pero Rin sentía que nunca había hecho el amor de aquella manera, ni había alcanzado el clímax temblando, empapada en sudor sin realmente haber hecho un verdadero esfuerzo físico. Sesshoumaru se movió detrás de ella y la besó en el hombro.

-Pasa algo, preciosa?

-Sessh... tú... tú llegaste?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-2 veces, preciosa... Acaso no quedaste satisfecha?

-Kami, sí! Mi amor... es que...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, acomodándose sobre ella y entre sus piernas.

-Es que ahora es cuando vas a aprender a hacer el amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente y se deslizó por su cuello y pecho, perdiéndose en su piel.

...

La noticia del compromiso alegró a Inuyasha y Kagome y de inmediato comenzó a planear el banquete y la decoración.

-No lo sé, Kagome... queremos algo sencillo...

-Pero...

-Y que se pueda preparar en dos semanas...

-Dos semanas?

-Aproximadamente...

Kagome se sentó y se acarició el vientre.

-Pero en dos semanas voy a dar a luz... no puedes querer que no vaya...

-Kami, jamás! Sessh, en dos semanas no!

-No voy a esperar 6 meses.

-Pero es mi hermana!

-Entonces nos casaremos en una!

-Y no estaré aquí cuando nazcan mis sobrinitos?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Qué propones?

-2 meses...

-Bueno... dos meses entonces...

Rin se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo besó con ternura mientras jugaba con su mentón.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Nada...

-Woohoo! Me encantas, hermanito! Me fascina verte así domadito...

Sesshoumaru le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos, Inuyasha volvió a reír.

**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz Navidad y que este año llegue cargado de todas las cosas buenas que nos puedan pasar!**

**Extra largo para quienes lo extrañaban! Besos y abrazos!**

**Mizuho**


	8. Sorpresas

**Capítulo 8**

**Sorpresas**

De acuerdo a lo planeado, Kagome había dado a luz. Una niña y un niño.

Cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron a la habitación, cada uno cargaba un pequeño.

-Hola tía, tío...

-Kami!

Rin se acercó, Inuyasha le entregó la pequeña.

-Hola, tía... me llamo Emma...

-No! Tienes que estar bromeando!

-Kagome...

-Yo quería ponerle Emma a mi hija... Era el nombre de mi mamá...

-Siempre me ha gustado. Lo siento...

-Lo siento, Rin... Ya están declarados...

-Hmm... ni modo...

Rin vio a la pequeña entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-Eres una niña preciosa, mi amor...

Inuyasha les presentó el pequeño.

-Y yo me llamo Ryu...

-Kami, Kagome, son bellísimos! Muchas felicidades, manita...

-Gracias!

Al final de la tarde, volvieron a la casa. Adam los invadió con preguntas de cuándo le darían un "hermanito".

-Adam! Por Kami, cálmate!

-Demo tío!

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru llevó a Adam a la cama.

-Tendremos un bebé después de que nos casemos... ahora te vas a dormir.

Rin entró en la habitación y besó al pequeño de buenas noches.

-Tía...

-Dime, cariño...

-Cuida mucho a mi tío... es medio tonto, pero es bueno...

-Oye!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Te lo prometo, cariño... descansa...

Salieron de la habitación del pequeño para entrar en la suya.

-Sessh...

-Ah?

Sesshoumaru se quedó en interiores y se metió a la cama, Rin se mordió el labio inferior al verlo semidesnudo.

-Sesshoumaru, tenemos que hablar...

-Sobre qué, preciosa?

Rin se acomodó a su lado, él la besó en la mejilla.

-Estoy hecho pedazos... no puede esperar a mañana?

Rin suspiró.

-Estoy embarazada...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras...

-Sesshoumaru...

Halándola sobre él, acarició su rostro haciendo a un lado su cabello.

-Te amo, preciosa... y si tuviera energías suficientes, te haría el amor...

-Sessh... Estás...

-Un poco molesto, no quería que te embarazaras antes de casarnos... pero muy feliz... y tú?

Rin se llevó las manos al vientre.

-Es algo con lo que he soñado por mucho tiempo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas nuevamente.

-Te amo, preciosa... sólo quiero hacerte feliz...

-Lo soy, mi amor...

...

Rin despertó sintiendo besos y caricias en su vientre. Sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru con el oído contra su piel, no se movió y lo contempló besarla.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Hola preciosa... llevas mucho despierta?

-Lo suficiente para saber que estás emocionado...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Apenas puedo creer que ésta es mi realidad... voy a ser papá...

-En serio? Creí que ya te habías hecho a la idea...

-Aún así, la diferencia está...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor...

-Por tu bien, Rin... vamos a mantenerlo en secreto hasta que nos casemos...

Rin asintió, comprendía la posición de Sesshoumaru. No quería que se viera como un matrimonio forzado.

-Después de todo, se resume a las apariencias, no es así?

-Rin... a mí me puede importar un carajo lo que digan de mí, después de todo, serás mi esposa y reconoceré a mi hijo... pero tú...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te harán pedazos, si eso es lo que quieres... adelante... déjalos decir que eres una escaladora, que te embarazaste para conseguir una buena tajada y todo lo de siempre...

Rin no dijo nada más. Simplemente se quedó acostada. Sesshoumaru besó su vientre y su pecho.

-Mañana me entrevistarán... si tocan el ámbito personal, hablaré de nosotros y del compromiso... quiero protegerte, Rin...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y se levantó.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar...

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente. Al momento de marcharse, Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Ten cuidado, sí?

-Siempre, preciosa...

...

Rin estaba en su oficina. Jinta entró en la misma.

-Rin...

-Jinta, cómo estás?

-Bien... y tú?

-Bien...

-Bueno, hubo un accidente en la 34 y 5, por favor, necesito las fotografías...

-Enseguida voy...

Rin tomó su cámara y salió del lugar. Al volver, se notaba pálida y sudorosa.

-Estás bien?

-Kami, eso es un desastre... habían pedazos por donde quiera...

-Nadie dijo que sería bonito...

-Hablo de restos humanos... toma tus fotos...

Jinta la siguió a la oficina. Rin siguió derecho hasta el baño. Al volver, Jinta estaba sentado frente al escritorio.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme, Rin?

-Jinta...

-Vamos, Rin, no es que seamos completos extraños... tú no vomitas por ver ésto... qué te pasa?

-Estoy embarazada...

Jinta levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-Vaya! Algo rápido, no crees?

-Jinta, onegai, esto me está incomodando.

-No es mi intención...

-Sesshoumaru y yo nos vamos a casar... y he decidido que me voy a independizar... así que... mañana temprano tendrás mi preaviso.

-Es de esperarse... digo, como esposa de un magnate... qué más buscas trabajando por un simple salario?

-Jinta...

-No te preocupes... y sabes que las puertas están siempre abiertas para tí...

Jinta sonrió y la abrazó.

-Recuérdale a ese idiota lo mucho que vales y lo afortunado que es...

Rin sonrió. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru ayudaba a Adam con su tarea, los besó como saludo y subió a darse un baño. Al volver, sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en el cuello.

-Mi amor!

-Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-Genial... pero quiero ir a ver a Kagome primero...

-De acuerdo.

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eres el mejor novio del mundo...

-En serio?

-Sí...

-Y eso no se merece otro beso?

Rin lo besó apasionadamente.

-Hm! Así si es rico!

Adam rió a carcajadas. Luego de ver a Kagome, siguieron hacia el restaurante.

-Preciosa... estás preocupada?

-Es que... Se lo tuve que decir a Jinta...

-Rin!

-Lo siento, pero él me conoce y me enfermé con un trabajo...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-No quería esperar por esto mismo... Además, este tipo de escándalo, no nos conviene para adoptar a Adam...

Adam levantó la mirada y sonrió. Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Estás feliz, mi amor?

-Si tengo que tener otra mamá... qué bueno que eres tú!

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

...

El embarazo había despertado en Rin un apetito voraz, y aunque comía saludablemente, todo en mucha cantidad.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

Rin se sentó en la cama.

-Sessh, tengo hambre...

-No puede ser, Rin, comiste hacen 2 horas...

-Tengo hambre...

-Intenta controlarlo... ver si pasas la noche... estás comiendo por ansiedad...

Rin se quedó acostada. Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Sesshoumaru, al darse cuenta la siguió. Rin se comía un yogurt con granola, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Creo que sabe mejor con balas...

-Debo parecerte una loca...

-No, preciosa...

-Una novia gorda, ya ni me servirá el vestido...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru la hizo verlo.

-Rin, creo que el problema es precisamente tus dietas...

-Sessh...

-Estuve leyendo algo al respecto... algo le falta a tu cuerpo y te lo traduce en hambre... deja de hacer dietas. Come normal...

-Pero...

-Pero te comes menos de la porcion que deberías comer de carnes...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Tengo un amigo que es nutricionista... mañana mismo iremos para que te haga una dieta balanceada... y ese libro tuyo, "Mamá delgada"... va a la basura...

Le llenó todo el rostro de tiernos besitos y la llevó a la cama.

-Ya no sé dormir solo... te necesito conmigo...

Rin sonrió y se refugió entre sus brazos.

...

Sesshoumaru despertó y estaba sólo, se llevó las manos al rostro al escuchar a Rin en el baño. Cuando se levantó, ya se estaba lavando los dientes.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí... Sessh, perdón, anoche...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Esto del embarazo es mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginé...

Sesshoumaru volvió a la cama. Rin luchó contra las lágrimas, no se había ni molestado en verla a los ojos. Durante el desayuno, Adam la notaba diferente.

-Tía... estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Sabes? Hay algo que sé que te pondrá muy feliz...

-Qué cosa?

-Estoy esperando un bebé...

-Wow! De verdad? Eso es súper tía!

Adam la abrazó con fuerza. Rin sonrió.

-Y mi tío es el papá?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Era ya media mañana cuando Sesshoumaru fue al periódico, Rin no estaba, así que la esperó en su oficina.

-Sesshoumaru, cómo estás?

-Jinta...

Sesshoumaru apretó su mano.

-Todo bien... vine por Rin, tenemos una cita con el doctor...

-Ah, no te preocupes, no está en nada peligroso... la envié a la inauguración de una feria en la universidad estatal... no tarda en llegar...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Gracias...

-Ah... Sesshoumaru...

Jinta se rascó la nuca.

-Rin me dijo que se van a casar...

-Así es...

-Muchas felicidades...

-Gracias...

-Sesshoumaru... Rin está al tanto de la política del periódico respecto a madres solteras... onegai... no me hagan tomar cartas en el asunto...

-Cómo?

-No se admiten, bajo ninguna circunstancias, madres solteras...

-Pero... eso es ilegal!

-No lo es, Sesshoumaru... conozco las leyes laborales tan bien como tú... divorciadas sí, pero no admito madres solteras...

-Estamos esperando a que mi cuñada se recupere para...

-Dos semanas... no puedo darles más... comprende mi posición, debo poner el ejemplo...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Cuando Rin llegó, sonrió al verlo.

-Mi amor...

Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine por tí, para llevarte al doctor...

-En serio? Qué lindo, mi amor, pero...

-Está bien, Rin... puedes ir...

-Gracias, Jinta...

Rin dejó las fotografías y se marchó con Sesshoumaru. En el consultorio, luego de examinarla, el doctor asintió.

-Bien... Rin?

-Sí...

-Todo está muy bien... me temo que no tengo nada que variar en tu dieta, comes apropiadamente y sólo estás comiendo porque sientes mucha hambre...

-En exceso...

-Tienes una resistencia baja para la glucosa, por eso resientes los tiempos prolongados de ayuna. Mi recomendación, sigue como hasta ahora. Come frutas entre comidas, yogurt, tus tres comidas sin restricciones, eso sí...

-Y las mañanas?

-Eso es parte del embarazo, algunas mujeres lo hacen, otras no, otras les dura poco y otras todo el embarazo. No hay nada que se pueda hacer... se debe a los cambios hormonales... Ve a tus visitas regulares con tu doctor y si experimentas cambios de peso bruscos, pasas por aquí...

-Bien... gracias, doctor...

-Un placer... Sesshoumaru...

-Gracias, Mike...

Al salir del consultorio, Rin le pidió que la llevara de vuelta al periódico. Una vez allí, tomó su mano.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Rin... Esta mañana me comporté como el perfecto imbécil... lo siento...

-Sí... yo también...

-Rin...

Rin bajó del auto y se fue hacia su oficina. Sesshoumaru decidió darle tiempo.

Llegó al apartamento ya en la noche. Las risas de Rin y Adam se oían desde la cocina. Cuando Sesshoumaru entró, Adam lo saludó con un abrazo.

-Tío! Llegas tarde!

-Estaba en una junta, lo siento...

Después de cenar. Rin hizo que Adam se pusiera el pijama y se lavara los dientes.

-Demo, no tengo sueño, tía...

-Mi amor... ya es muy tarde... y mañana tienes clases...

-Pero apenas son las 10!

-A dormir...

Adam se acomodó en su cama, pero abrazó a Rin.

-Puedo oír a tu bebé?

-Aún no se oye nada... hay que esperar a que esté más grande...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos, mi amor... necesito descansar también...

-Te quiero, tía...

-Te amo, Adam...

Rin lo besó nuevamente y lo arropó.

-Dulces sueños...

Estaba arreglando la cama cuando Sesshoumaru entró con un arreglo de flores sencillas un tanto maltratadas.

-Rin... no... las floristerías estaban cerradas y...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Lo que dije esta mañana está completamente fuera de lugar...

-Acaso no piensas eso?

Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca.

-Dime...

-Sí es difícil, Rin, pero me imagino que es igual de difícil para tí...

-No, no es igual... quien vomita soy yo, quien siente que se va a desmayar, soy yo, quien se tortura y pasa hambre para mantener una maldita figura soy yo, y tú, que sólo tienes que verte bonito por los próximos 8 meses dices que es más difícil de lo que te imaginaste?

-Rin, cálmate!

-No me calmo, idiota! Puedo perder mi trabajo, lo sabías? Sabías que Jinta se está haciendo el que no sabe nada? La mitad de la responsabilidad es tuya pero yo soy quien lleva toda la carga!

-No sé qué hacer, Rin!

-Acaso te creíste que tener un hijo es revolcarse y hablamos en 9 meses?

-Rin, yo no...

-Tú no estás listo para esto... no estás listo para ser padre... Pero adivina qué... yo sí lo estoy y si tengo que ser ambas cosas para mi hijo, Kami es mi testigo de que lo haré.

-Me siento como un inútil, Rin! No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo actuar...

-Hasta hoy lo hacías muy bien... Kami, Sesshoumaru, sólo con pensar que podría haber quedado embarazada, me torturaba, pero tú estabas calmado, seguro... cuando te lo dije, estabas igual... y ahora es que te ataca el pánico?

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada. Rin suspiró y se calmó. Tomó sus manos.

-Más que todo lo material, lo primordial que un hijo necesita es amor... Sessh... amor de sus padres...

-Amo a mi hijo, Rin... Y te amo, pero afrontemos la verdad... yo no sé ser un padre... y sí estaba emocionado y sí quería... pero cuando piensas las cosas en frío...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo estoy segura de que serás un padre excepcional...

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Ven amor... vamos a descansar...

Descansaban ya acostados y abrazados. Sesshoumaru acariciaba su vientre y besaba su hombro. Rin vio las flores en el piso, se levantó y las tomó.

-Rin...

-De dónde las sacaste?

Sesshoumaru no pudo ocultar sus mejillas coloradas.

-Era lo que le quedaba a una vendedora de la calle... me dijo que de verdad estaba desesperado...

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué lindo, mi amor!

-Yo creo que con un poco de agua...

Rin sonrió y se acomodó a su lado nuevamente.

-Ya están marchitas... pero el gesto es lo que cuenta...

-Preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Te amo, Sessh...

...

Rin fue donde Kagome antes de llegar a la casa, al hacerlo, Sesshoumaru la soprendió con un enorme arreglo de flores.

-Sessh!

-Por lo de anoche...

-Mi amor, no tenías que hacerlo...

-Claro que sí... preciosa...

Después de la deliciosa cena que Sesshoumaru había preparado. Rin llevó a Adam a dormir. Volvió con Sesshoumaru a la sala.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa... yo sé lo de Jinta... me dio un plazo de dos semanas que no podremos cumplir si esperamos por Kagome...

-En serio te dijo eso?

-Sí...

Rin suspiró y asintió.

-Mañana mismo le presento mi renuncia...

-Rin...

-Kagome es mi hermana... y de ninguna manera me voy a casar si ella no está presente...

**...**

**N/A: Hola! Tras una larga ausencia, Mizuho vuelve! Espero que estén bien y que lo disfruten!**

**Mizuho**


	9. Aprendiendo Juntos

**Capítulo 9**

**Aprendiendo Juntos**

Rin llegó al periódico y se encaminó a la oficina de Jinta.

-Rin... cómo estas?

-Muy bien... Jinta... tengo que hablar contigo...

Jinta le ofreció asiento.

-En qué te puedo ayudar?

Rin le entregó la carta.

-Es mi renuncia... efectiva al día 30, éstas son mis dos semanas de preaviso...

Jinta vio la carta.

-Rin, no le dije a Sesshoumaru...

-Kagome aún no se recupera y no me voy a casar sin mi hermana... esto es independientemente de lo que hayas dicho o no a Sesshoumaru...

-Rin...

-Además... te había comentado que me quería independizar...

-Es cierto... bueno... te deseo la mejor de las suertes...

-Gracias, Jinta...

...

Aquellas dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A Rin le hicieron una despedida en el periódico. La noche siguiente, fueron a cenar donde Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Kami, están preciosos! Y cómo crecen!

Kagome sonrió.

-El doctor dijo que están perfectos... de peso y talla...

Inuyasha se sentó junto a Kagome, besándola en la mejilla.

-Ay! Yo quiero unos bebés así de preciosos como su papi!

-Keh! De Sesshoumaru? Lo que vas a tener son unos renacuajos paliduchos...

-Inuyasha!

Rin le sacó la lengua.

-Tengo fotos de Sessh siendo bebé... era un bebé precioso...

-Lo dijiste... era...

Sesshoumaru no se molestó en levantar la mirada de su sobrinita.

-A ver si tienes cuidado con lo que deseas...

-Cómo así?

-Pues resulta que lo de tener gemelos es genético y está de mi lado...

-Sí, pero por tu mamá... en la familia Kazami no hay gemelos ni mellizos...

-Y tu mamá?

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada. Los hermanos de su madre eran gemelos idénticos.

-Bueno, pero no es tan seguro...

-Un 50% de probabilidades en cada embarazo...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, quien le sonrió. Inuyasha rió a carcajadas al verlo palidecer un poco.

-No puedo creer que esa cosa se vaya a casar! Míralo, Kagome...

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha tomó dos libros que tenía cerca. Les dio uno a cada uno.

-Les serán útiles...

-Qué esperar mientras estás esperando... y el tuyo?

-Mi mujer va a tener un bebé y yo me estoy volviendo loco...

Rin rió y le agradeció los libros.

-Es en serio, Sesshoumaru... hay cosas que dan por sentado, la verdad es que nadie piensa en lo aterrado que nos sentimos los hombres antes de tener el primer hijo...

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Ciertamente le servirá de mucho...

-Rin, Sesshoumaru... Inuyasha y yo lo discutimos mucho y... esperamos que estén de acuerdo con ser los padrinos de Emma y Ryu...

Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru. Ambos aceptaron felices. Adam sonrió, sentado junto a Rin.

-Tía, tú vas a tener una niña o un niño?

-No lo sé, mi amor... todavía no lo sé...

Adam jugaba con la mano de la pequeña. Al llegar a la casa, Rin llevó a Adam a la cama.

-Adam, mi amor...

-Dime...

-Adam... aunque no eres mi hijo, yo te quiero igual como si lo fueras... y ni este ni ningún bebé hará que te ame menos...

Adam sonrió.

-Si te sientes mal o pasa algo, no dudes en decírmelo, mi amor...

-Sí tengo miedo de cuando nazca el bebé...

-Lo único que va a cambiar es que al principio va a llorar mucho... ya ves como son los bebés... no pueden hacer nada solos y consumen mucho tiempo...

-Lo sé...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y apagó la luz. Al entrar en su habitación, vio a Sesshoumaru sentado en la cama, leyendo el libro, sonrió y se acomodó a su lado, lo besó en la mejilla antes de recostarse de su hombro.

-Preciosa...

-Sessh... todo esto es nuevo para mí también...

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura, dejó una mano sobre su vientre.

-Ya se comienza a notar...

Rin sonrió emocionada.

-Sí! Me dí cuenta esta mañana en la ducha...

Se levantó la blusa del pijama, dejando su vientre descubierto. Sesshoumaru sonrió y se inclinó para besar su vientre, se quedó recostado, Rin acarició su cabellera.

-Sólo le pido a Kami para que mi bebé sea un bebé sano... lo demás está de más...

-Te amo, preciosa...

...

Parado frente al altar, con el pelo engominado y recogido hacia atrás, sentía las rodillas flojas al verla acercarse del brazo de su hermano menor. Al llegar frente a él, Souta acarició sus mejillas y la besó en la misma.

-Te quiero mucho...

-Yo también...

Souta la entregó a Sesshoumaru. Durante toda la ceremonia, la veía y sentía que el pecho le estallaría. Rin lucía simplemente hermosa, con aquél vestido blanco, sencillo, caía ajustándose a sus curvas y sonrió al ver cómo se levantaba graciosamente en su vientre.

-...para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sesshoumaru tomó la alianza. Adam sonrió al verlos.

-Te prometo que habrán momentos felices, y aunque te aseguro que habrán momentos difíciles... te prometo hacer todo en mi poder por hacerte feliz, preciosa... acepta esta alianza como muestra de mi amor y un sello a mis promesas...

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras Sesshoumaru le ponía la sortija. Cuando llegó su momento, las palabras no lograron salir, Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Rin...

-Te... prometo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin no había sido capaz de decir sus votos ni una sola vez en los ensayos sin deshacerse en llanto. La vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar.

-Te prometo estar a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas... hacer todo a mi alcance por el bienestar de nuestra familia...

Sesshoumaru le hizo señas al sacerdote, Rin no iba a lograr terminar.

-Por el poder investido en mí, los declaro marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas eliminando sus lágrimas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh... te amo...

...

** -6 meses después.-**

Rin entra en la oficina de Sesshoumaru, quien sonríe al verla. Se separa de su escritorio para recibirla entre sus brazos.

-Mou! Ya no quepo!

-No deberías andar sola en la calle... ya pronto darás a luz...

-Pero quería venir a ver a mi sexy marido... además, no ando solita... secuestré a tu chofer...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició su crecido vientre.

-Cómo se está portando?

-Me pide comida... llévame a comer...

-Rin... sabes que tengo mucho trabajo...

-Vamos, mi amor... onegai, no me gusta comer sola...

-Llévate a Adam...

-Adam me pidió permiso para pasar la tarde donde un amigo.

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-No voy a ir a la casa... del restaurante me devuelvo para acá...

-Ese es mi esposito bello...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos, luego de degustar las delicias del menú, en el camino a la oficina, Rin se durmió entre sus brazos.

-Kami, Rin...

Aunque ella no se lo pidiera, cuando la veía así, no podía trabajar. A menos que estuviese en una actividad intensa, Rin sucumbía al sueño casi en cualquier parte.

-Gao...

-Señor?

-Olvida la empresa... llévanos a casa...

-Sí, señor...

Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro apartando un mechón de cabello del mismo.

-Parece un ángel, no cree señor?

-Cómo?

-La señora... cuando se duerme así... parece un ángel...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Es un ángel, Gao... es un ángel...

-Sin duda alguna... desde que está con ella, usted cambió... para bien, me atrevo a decir...

-En serio?

-Hace cuánto tiempo no tengo que sacarlo de un bar hecho papilla? O llevarlo a emergencias a punto de desangrarse por la úlcera?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Es verdad...

-Usted se cuida más por ella...

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru la despertó con un tierno beso.

-Rin... preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Llegamos a la casa...

-Ay! Kami! Me dormí!

-Vamos preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la guió hasta la cama. Rin se acomodó con varias almohadas.

-Gomen, Sessh... pero después de que como...

-Shh...

La silenció con un tierno beso.

-Descansa...

-Vendrás a cenar?

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo. Rin se veía tan vulnerable y era un riesgo dejarla sola. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, ella comprendió que se quedaría sola toda la tarde y noche.

-Está bien...

-No, preciosa... no me iré...

-Sessh, pero tu...

-Mi prioridad eres tú... descansa, mi amor... estaré abajo...

Sesshoumaru llamó a su secretaria y le pidió que le enviara con Gao, que iba en camino, su computadora y los documentos. Se quedó con Rin hasta que se durmió. Podía ver su vientre moverse, puso su mano sobre el mismo y sonrió al sentir las patadas.

-Aún no me hago a la idea... voy a ser papá!

La besó en el vientre y se levantó, acomodando a Rin entre las almohadas. Estuvo entre las almohadas hasta las 4, cuando se levantó sintiendo hambre. Sesshoumaru trabajaba en su laptop y con el teléfono.

-...Bien... envíamelos por e-mail... No, no estoy en la oficina, estoy en la casa...

Sonrió al verla y le hizo señas de acercarse. Al terminar la llamada, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en el vientre.

-Qué tal?

-Tengo hambre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Rin, tú y el doctor están seguros de que es sólo uno?

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Ven aquí, preciosa...

Luego de un par de apasionados besos, Rin fue a la cocina por algo de comer. Mientras, Sesshoumaru continuó su trabajo. Rin se pasó el resto de la tarde en la cocina, preparando una noche especial.

-Sessh... descansa un poco... recoge eso...

-Ahora no, Rin... cena tú, no tengo hambre...

Rin asintió y volvió a la cocina, cenó en la barra y guardó lo demás.

-Buenas noches...

Rin subió las escaleras. Sesshoumaru continuó concentrado en sus cálculos. Era ya más de las 10 de la noche, cuando se decidió a dejarlo hasta ahí. Se sintió como un idiota cuando recordó cómo había rechazado la cena de Rin y que ella se fuera a dormir sin siquiera besarlo.

-Rin...

-Sal de aquí...

-Preciosa...

-No soy tu preciosa, vete de aquí...

-Pero mi amor...

-NO!

-Rin, lo siento...

-No lo sientes! Sesshoumaru porqué me haces esto? Me haces sentir que soy un estorbo! Para qué viniste si no ibas a dejar de trabajar? Te pudiste quedar en tu oficina...

-No quería dejarte sola!

-Pues para que lo sepas, me da lo mismo!

-Rin...

-De qué me sirve saber que estás cerca si me vas a ignorar? Prefiero que estés en tu oficina, eso nos facilita las cosas...

-Rin, no, yo...

-Tú qué?

Sesshoumaru sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, luchando por salir, al ver sus manos maltratadas, todos los dedos con más de una bandita.

-Rin... preparaste alcachofas?

-Y tú las echaste a perder...

-Perdóname, mi amor... Rin, cariño...

-NO! No me da la gana! Es hora de que aprendas que un lo siento no lo resuelve todo!

-Rin...

-Es en serio, Sesshoumaru...si me vas a ignorar todo el día... quédate en tu oficina...

-Tengo que trabajar, Rin, tengo responsabilidades y aunque soy el dueño, tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo!

-No te digo lo contrario... pero mejor quédate en tu oficina... no vengas porque no me quieres dejar sola si me vas a ignorar... eso me hace sentir peor...

-Rin...

-Vete de aquí, onegai...

-Cariño...

-Quiero estar sola, vete...

Sesshoumaru salió y la escuchó llorar. Sabía bien lo complicado de elaborar que eran las alcachofas, a un punto que aunque era su comida favorita, si la tenía que hacer él, no lo hacía. Intentó comer, pero no pudo. Volvió a la habitación.

-Rin, perdóname, onegai... mi amor, mi preciosa, perdóname...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Soy un idiota y tienes toda la razón... perdóname...

Rin suspiró.

-Cuando actúas así me lastimas, Sesshoumaru...

-Perdóname...

-No se trata de perdonar... Sessh...

Rin desvió la mirada.

-Me haces pensar que estás conmigo a la fuerza... que... que lo único que nos tiene juntos es este hijo y que para colmo no quieres...

-No! Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Rin... si soy un idiota, esas no son noticias nuevas... pero te amo...

Rin no necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saber que estaba siendo sincero.

-Tienes que creerme, Rin... no es cierto... yo te amo y amo a mi hijo...

Sesshoumaru intentó besarla y sonrió cuando no puso resistencia. Rodeándola con ambos brazos, la besó apasionadamente, acarició su vientre.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir que no te amo... y mucho menos a mi hijo...

...

Aquello sólo duró ese día. Sesshoumaru se pasaba el día completo en su oficina. Apenas faltaban unas semanas para la fecha y Rin y Kagome le daban los últimos toques a la habitación.

-Sesshoumaru se va a morir cuando sepa que es una niña...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Yo pienso lo contrario...

-Rin...

-Tengo miedo a que la rechace sólo por ser una niña...

-Rin... pero...

-No importa... pase lo que pase, primero me tiene a mí...

Kagome sonrió.

-Y cómo la vas a llamar?

-Ya me cogiste Emma...

-Gomen...

-Está bien... Estaba pensando en Dana...

-Es un nombre precioso...

-Me gusta mucho...

Rin se llevó las manos al vientre.

-Kami... ahí va otra vez...

-Qué cosa?

-Desde hace un rato siento un dolor raro... pero se me quita y vuelve...

-Un dolor raro? Dónde?

-Aquí arriba y abajo...

-Kami, Rin! Son contracciones!

-No, el doctor me dijo que...

Lo próximo que Rin supo, estaba en una sala de emergencias y luego de un chequeo rápido, el doctor confirmó las sospechas de Kagome.

-Usted está en trabajo de parto...

-Qué? Pero... me faltan 2 semanas...

-Está listo...

Debido a la irregularidad de las contracciones de Rin, le pusieron un monitor. Apenas unos minutos pasaron y el doctor confirmó que el bebé estaba sufriendo.

-Debe firmar el permiso, tenemos que hacerle una cesárea...

-No hasta que llegue mi esposo...

-Señora! Si no sacamos ese niño en la próxima media hora, no habrá nada que hacer!

Rin comprendió la gravedad del asunto y asintió.

...

-Vas a estar bien... perdóname, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Rin! Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la abrazó.

-Gracias a Kami, estás bien!

-Y mi bebé?

-Rin...

-No... No, NO! Sesshoumaru, mi bebé!

-Rin, cálmate! Está bien! La bebé está bien!

-En serio?

-Sí...

-Porqué no me dijiste que es una niña?

-Tenía miedo...

-Miedo a qué? Rin, casi le parto la cara al doctor... pensé que había algo raro y si Kagome no me detiene...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas suspirando y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Te amo, Sessh... y mi bebé? La viste?

-Sí... cuando llegué me dejaron verla en la sala de recién nacidos... es una bebita preciosa...

Rin cerró los ojos sonriendo, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Rin...

-Tenía tanto miedo...

-Miedo a qué?

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos.

-Preciosa, deja de pensar que soy un ogro... estoy muy feliz de tener mi bebita...

Una enfermera entró con la pequeña.

-Debe salir, señor... es la hora de alimentar a la bebé...

-Él se puede quedar... es mi esposo...

-Felicidades...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña mientras la enfermera ayudaba a Rin.

-Hola, mi princesita... soy papá, me recuerdas?

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada con los ojos rojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Kami, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru le pasó la pequeña y la besó apasionadamente, luego se acomodó detrás de ella para darle soporte.

-A ver... así...

-No te olvides de...

-Sí...

La pequeña mamaba con afán.

-Kami cuánto duele!

-Será incómodo... pero se irá acostumbrando...

-Lo sé...

La enfermera los dejó solos. Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Somos una familia de verdad...

-Sessh...

...

Cuando llegaron Inuyasha y Kagome con Adam, el pequeño corrió a la cama para ver a la bebita.

-Wow! Qué linda!

-Verdad que sí? Es un angelito...

-Cómo se llama?

-Dana...

Adam vio a Rin.

-Ya eres mamá!

-Sí, mi amor! Ya soy mamá!

Esa noche, Adam durmió donde Inuyasha y Kagome. Sesshoumaru se quedó en la habitación cuidando de Rin.

-No tenías que hacerlo, Sessh...

-No te voy a dejar sola ni un segundo...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado y la besó apasionadamente.

-Perdóname, preciosa...

-Ah? Por qué?

-Me das una bebita preciosa y yo no te compré ni una rosa...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un tonto... mañana me las repones...

-Te amo...

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Me gustan más los tulipanes...

-Tulipanes?

-Sí... Las orquídeas, tulipanes y la flor de vainilla y cacao, esas son mis favoritas...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, besó sus manos.

-Prometo reivindicarme...

Rin sonrió. Una vez que se quedó dormida, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien y se acomodó en el sofá cama para dormir.

...

Sesshoumaru despertó cuando le llevaron el desayuno a Rin. La despertó acariciando sus mejillas.

-Preciosa... Rin, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Te trajeron desayuno...

-No quiero... me duele mucho...

-Vamos, preciosa... tienes que comer, sino, qué clase de leche le darás a Dana?

Rin aceptó comer. Al terminar, la enfermera le dio un calmante suave. Luego de ayudarla a arreglarse, Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y fue por algo de comer. Al volver habían 2 arreglos de rosas en la habitación.

-Y esto?

-Son preciosos, verdad?

-Ajá...

Rin sonrió. Había uno de rosas verdes y otro de rosas blancas con las puntas rosas.

-Mira las tarjetas... uno es de parte de Inuyasha y Kagome... me fascina, es el de las puntas rosas...

-Y el otro?

-De Jinta...

El rostro de Sesshoumaru se transformó.

-Sessh...

-Por qué las aceptaste?

-Sesshoumaru!

-Por qué aceptaste unas flores de tu ex?

-Sesshoumaru! No son con fin romántico! Nos está felicitando y nos desea lo mejor a nosotros y nuestra bebé!

Sólo se escuchó un gruñido y Sesshoumaru se arrellanó en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru! Pero qué es lo que te has creído?

-Es tu ex, Rin! No tengo que creer ni pensar nada!

-Eres un...

Una enfermera entró con la pequeña.

-Es hora de que mamá le de su comida...

-Cómo pasó la noche?

-Muy bien... tienen suerte... sólo despertó una vez en toda la noche...

Rin sonrió y recibió a su pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor... cómo estás, princesa?

Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es algo tonto ponerme celoso... me acabas de dar una bebita preciosa...

Rin sonrió. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Es increíble... soy papá...

Rin sonrió nuevamente y continuó viendo a su pequeña mamar.

-Eso es, mi amor... come mucho... para que crezcas fuerte y sana como tu papito...

Rin lo besó con ternura. Apenas se acomodaba la ropa cuando entró un mensajero.

-Kazami Rin?

-Sí?

-Son para usted...

El mensajero dejó dos arreglos, uno de tulipanes rosados y otro de flores de vainilla, esparciendo su delicioso aroma por toda la habitación.

-Mi amor! Son bellísimos!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Acaso vas a pensar que el mío sería menos?

-Claro que no, tontito! Están bellísimos... gracias, mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Se besaron con ternura. Sesshoumaru besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Te amo, princesita...

Tocaron la puerta y Jinta entró con un paquete entre las manos.

-Cómo está la nueva madre?

-Jinta! Súper feliz! Ven a ver que preciosura...

Jinta saludó a Sesshoumaru con un apretón de manos y a Rin con un beso en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru resopló. Jinta vio a la pequeña en brazos de Rin.

-Ciertamente, es una belleza como su madre...

Rin sonrió.

-La verdad es que no sabía que regalarle a la pequeña...

-No tenías que preocuparte...

...

Ya estaban en la casa. Las primeras noches, Adam y Sesshoumaru resintieron los gritos a las 2 de la mañana.

Cuando Dana despertó, Rin se levantó y se la llevó a su habitación para no despertar a Sesshoumaru.

-Rin...

-Sessh, gomen...

-Qué haces? Ven a la cama...

-No quería despertarte...

-Y qué? Voy a pasar de ser un cero a la izquierda a ser una milésima? Ven a la cama...

Rin volvió con la pequeña a la habitación.

-El doctor te dijo que no podías moverte tanto... al menos deja que me levante yo...

Rin sonrió. Parecía que peleaba, pero estaba preocupado. Una vez dormida, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en la cuna y volvió junto a Rin.

-Mírate las ojeras, mi amor...

-Hacen juego con las tuyas... descansa...

Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Aún no te he dado las gracias...

-Rin...

-Gracias, mi amor... por todo...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, eliminando sus lágrimas y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias a tí, preciosa... que me haces sentir completo...

...

Sesshoumaru llevó a Adam al colegio, al volver, Rin amamantaba a Dana, se sentó a su lado sin hacer ruido y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo está la enanita?

-Está bien... Más tarde la voy a bañar... me ayudas?

-Claro, preciosa...

Luego de dormirla, Rin intentó limpiar, pero el dolor de la cesárea no la dejaba.

-Rin, debes descansar, apenas han pasado 3 semanas...

-Esta casa está patas arriba...

-Ve a descansar... yo me encargo...

-Tú limpiando?

-Y acaso no puedo? He vivido solo por muchos años...

-Con sirvientes...

-Cuando vendimos la casa y me compré mi apartamento, no tenía sirvientes... vamos, preciosa... descansa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin se quedó en la habitación, viendo a su pequeña dormir plácidamente, cuando despertó, jugó con ella un poco hasta que protestó pidiendo su comida.

-Espera un poco más, mi amor... para que papá me ayude a darte tu bañito...

Rin lo llamó. Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación.

-Ayúdame a prepararle el baño...

-Claro...

Sesshoumaru lo preparó todo y cargó a la pequeña.

-Acomódala en el centro...

Rin comenzó a bañarla, la pequeña cesó su llanto, se movía para todos lados.

-Mantenla arriba, Sessh...

-Eso intento, pero se mueve mucho...

-Le gusta el agua... verdad que sí, mi amor? Está tan rica que no te quieres salir...

Al terminar, Rin le puso la toalla a Sesshoumaru y le entregó la pequeña.

-Llévala a la cama...

Luego de curarle el ombliguito, Rin la vistió, con una sonrisa, la vio en brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Haremos una sesión de fotos con Dana...

-Pero preciosa, si le tomas una todos los días...

-Sí, pero ésta será artística... una sesión de fotos con su papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

...

Esa misma tarde, Rin le tomaba las fotos a Sesshoumaru. Ya había hecho una sesión con ella y la pequeña.

-A ver... Sessh, quítate la camisa...

-Segura?

-Vamos, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru obedeció.

-Cárgala como cuando la vas a dormir...

-Rin, si me orina encima...

-No va a pasar nada... actúa natural, te ves tenso...

Sesshoumaru suspiró y vio a su pequeña.

-Tu mami se convierte en una máquina mandona cuando tiene una cámara...

Rin tomó las fotografías. Sesshoumaru la alzó, la pequeña sonreía y él por igual, Rin capturó el momento. Se acercó, la pequeña la veía fijamente, recostada del pecho de su padre, la fotografió también y besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Eres un excelente modelo...

-Preciosa...

-Y mi princesita... tan bella como su papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Yo quiero fotos con Dana tambien, tía...

-Claro que sí, mi amor!

Rin acomodó unos cojines en el piso con varios peluches.

-Siéntate en el centro...

Sesshoumaru le puso el pañal a la pequeña y se la pasó a Adam, pero antes, Adam se quitó la camisa.

-Adam...

-Como tío...

Rin sonrió y lo dejó. Adam la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza. Al terminar la sesión, ya Dana estaba algo irritada. Luego de darle su leche, la pequeña se durmió. Adam se había quedado viéndola comer todo el tiempo.

-Oye, enano, eso es mala educación...

Adam vio a Sesshoumaru sonrojado.

-Demo... es mi mamá también...

Rin sonrió y abrazó a Adam.

-No importa, mi amor... vamos a hacer tus tareas...

-No, tía... tú tienes que descansar...

Rin acarició su cabeza.

-Vamos...

**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que estén bien! Y esta es otra historia que se acerca a su fin, pero no tan pronto. Espero que disfruten del cap y pronto nos leeremos! Tengo una que otra bajo la manga que pronto comenzaré a publicar.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Dana

**Capítulo 10**

**Dana**

Rin y Kagome están reunidas con los niños. Adam juega con sus primitas, provocándole carcajadas.

-Y como van las cosas?

-Sesshoumaru trabaja de sol a sol... sólo está con ella los fines de semana... no sabe que está perdiendo de la mejor parte...

-Es algo difícil, Rin... siempre lo es... pero si trabajáramos como ellos, comprenderíamos como se sienten...

-Tú lo hiciste... cómo se siente?

-Por un lado, extrañas a tu bebé con el alma, si llamas y le escuchas llorar, sientes que algo se te rompe por dentro... y algo que sólo sentimos nosotras es una inquietud, te la pasas tratando de convencerte a tí misma de que la persona que elegiste para cuidarle hace un buen trabajo... ellos al menos están tranquilos en ese aspecto...

Rin se quedó pensativa. Cuando estuvo cansada, Dana comenzó a llorar hasta que Rin la cargó, se tomó su leche y se quedó dormida.

-Vamos, mi amor... es hora de volver a casa...

Esa misma noche, apenas acomodaba a Dana en la cuna cuando escuchó pasos apresurados en las escaleras.

-Rin!

-Shhh! Acabo de dormirla...

Sesshoumaru se acercó con la respiración agitada, suspiró a la vez que tocaba su cabeza.

-No la ví hoy...

-Dale su beso...

Salieron de la habitación. Sesshoumaru se dio un baño, al salir, Rin estaba en la cocina preparándole de cenar.

-Preciosa...

-Aquí tienes, mi amor...

-Gracias, preciosa...

Una vez que Sesshoumaru terminó, la besó en la mejilla. Rin recogió el plato. Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Lo siento, preciosa...

-Sessh... deberías trabajar menos...

-Rin...

Rin se dio vuelta entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor, te estás perdiendo una de las etapas más maravillosas de tener un bebé... deberías hacer un esfuerzo y trabajar menos... me duele verte así...

-Rin...

-Estás pensando que no eres un buen padre... sé que la despiertas de noche sólo para tener la excusa de cargarla...

-Yo no...

-Lo sé, Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Soy un desastre como tu esposo y como padre...

-No lo eres, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo único que me calma es saber que está contigo...

-Oye, Sesshoumaru, yo no voy a dejar de trabajar permanentemente...

-Lo sé... pero al menos hasta que cumpla el año... por favor...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ven a la cama, estás cansado...

-Preciosa...

...

Rin había tenido que salir, Adam estaba en sus clases de natación y Sesshoumaru se quedó solo con Dana. Cuando Rin salió de la tienda, notó que no tenía señal, al llegar al carro, llegaron mensajes de llamadas perdidas, todas de Sesshoumaru.

-15 llamadas perdidas!

Rin llegó de inmediato a la casa, subió las escaleras corriendo y se encontró con Sesshoumaru viendo a su pequeña dormir.

-Sessh...

-Rin!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, Rin se sorprendió de verlo llorando.

-Qué pasó? Sesshoumaru, porqué estás así?

-Dana...

-Mi bebé? Qué le pasó?

-Dana se tragó un botón y... Kami, Rin, creí que la perdería!

-Sessh, cálmate y dime qué pasó?

-Soy un fracaso como padre...

-Sesshoumaru...

-No sabía qué hacer, le metí los dedos en la boca, le provoqué vómitos, se orinó, se puso azul... finalmente lo vomitó, pero...

Rin respiró aliviada, acarició sus mejillas.

-Cálmate, mi amor... porqué no vas y te das un baño?

Rin despertó a la pequeña, estaba atontada, se aferró a su pecho y cerró los ojos. Llamó al doctor y le dijo lo que había sucedido.

-Él actuó bien, Rin... esperar a llegar al hospital habría tenido otras consecuencias... cómo está Dana?

-Está como atontada, la desperté y ya se volvió a dormir.

-Está cansada, cuando despierte más tarde, dale muchos líquidos y vigila si vuelve a vomitar.

-Y para la garganta? Se le nota roja...

-Es por el trauma, va a estar bien...

Rin cerró la llamada y fue a la habitación con la pequeña en brazos. Sesshoumaru la vio y bajó la mirada.

-Sessh, mi amor...

-Lo siento, Rin...

Rin se sentó a su lado. Dana vio a Sesshoumaru y se pasó a sus brazos.

-Ves? Dana sabe que su papi la quiere mucho...

-Rin...

-Dana, ven con mamá...

La pequeña se refugió en el pecho de su padre. Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-El doctor te felicita, dice que lo hiciste bien, que te mantuviste calmado y que hiciste lo correcto...

Sesshoumaru abrazó a la pequeña con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Sabes? Dana tiene mucha suerte...

-Cómo?

-Tiene un papá maravilloso que la ama con todo su corazón...

...

** -4 años después.-**

-Noo! No quiero! Noo!

-Dana... Dana! Ponte los zapatos!

-Nooo!

Rin le puso los zapatos, la pequeña peleaba con ella intentando zafarse.

-Dana!

-No quiero ir! No quiero!

-Qué pasa aquí?

-Papa!

Dana corrió hacia él y se abrazó a sus piernas, levantó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No quiero ir, papa, onegai...

-Dana...

Rin se acercó.

-Te toca...

-El desayuno está listo?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a la mesa con la pequeña sobre sus piernas. Al terminar de comer, Rin recogió los platos, dejando a Dana en la sala, Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina.

-Rin... complácela hoy... después de todo, es viernes...

-No puedo, Sesshoumaru, tengo compromisos y no puedo llevarla conmigo...

-Insisto en que sucede algo raro en ese lugar. Dana de repente se rehúsa a ir? Al principio iba feliz y hablaba de cuánto le gustaba su profesora...

-Eso se llama, el poder de la manipulación. Sesshoumaru, Dana necesita reglas, igual que el resto del mundo. No que la complazcas en todo.

-Sólo tiene 4 años!

-Te sorprendería como puede manipularte con un par de lagrimitas y un abrazo...

Sesshoumaru vio un plato sobre la estufa.

-Adam ya comió?

-Sí, ya lo pasaron a buscar...

-Y eso?

-Aún no como...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-No abuses...

-Intento no hacerlo...

Llevaron a la pequeña al jardín de infantes, como todas las mañanas, se aferraba a Sesshoumaru llorando en silencio. Rin suspiró y la cargó prometiéndole volver temprano por ella.

-Hountou?

-Te lo prometo, mi amor... ahora... despídete de papá...

Dana lo besó en la mejilla y a Rin por igual.

-Te quiero, mama...

-Yo también, cariño...

Una vez que la pequeña estuvo en manos de los profesores. Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin.

-A dónde vas?

-Al centro, voy a la torre Shiseido...

-Vamos...

-Sessh, vas en dirección contraria...

-No importa, te llevaré...

Todo el camino Sesshoumaru intentó armarse de valor, pero no salió una sola palabra de su boca. Rin lo besó en la mejilla en medio de un embotellamiento.

-Qué te pasa?

-Ah?

-Estás muy pensativo, qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien...

Rin tomó una mano suya y la besó, se la llevó al cuello como si fuese un muñeco de felpa que abrazaba.

-Hm! Necesitamos unas vacaciones...

-En serio? Quieres unas vacaciones?

-Me encantaría irnos a un lugar tranquilo, sin celulares ni internet...

-Qué te parece una casa en las montañas?

Rin rió.

-Y de dónde vas a sacarla?

-Hay villas que se alquilan... dame una fecha y yo me encargo de lo demás...

-Mi amor... no te gustan?

-Qué cosa? Las casas en las montañas?

-Ajá...

-Sí me gustan... es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando... sé que te gusta mucho estar en contacto con la naturaleza...

Rin sonrió.

-Mis papás tenían una... una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque... una belleza... íbamos casi todos los fines de semana... mi papá se sentaba bajo un viejo roble y comenzaba a tocar... sus mejores obras las compuso allí...

-Y qué le pasó a la casa?

-Los hermanos de mi papá se pelearon por la casa, al final, cayó un rayo y se quemó... nadie tuvo nada...

Al llegar al edificio, Sesshoumaru no esperaba más que un beso en la mejilla, pero Rin tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Qué te parece el fin de semana próximo?

-Perfecto...

-Entonces, hagámoslo...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también... te llamo más tarde...

-Está bien...

...

Al terminar su reunión, Rin fue por la pequeña, en el camino timbró su celular.

-Mi amor...

-Dónde estás preciosa?

-En un taxi, con Dana, camino a casa...

-Vas a cocinar?

-No sé, quieres comer en casa?

-Me gustaría...

-Bueno, entonces, prepararé algo rico...

...

Dana la ayudó a preparar la comida. Mientras esperaban por Sesshoumaru. Rin se sentó con la pequeña.

-Dana, mi amor... hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Mama...

-De tu colegio?

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-Dana...

Rin se sorprendió de ver aquellas gruesas gotas de lágrimas caer del rostro de su pequeña, sobre su ropa.

-Dana, mi amor...

-Preciosa!

-Sessh...

-Qué pasó? Dana... Qué pasó, mi amor?

Dana se abrazó a Rin con fuerza, llorando en silencio.

-Qué pasó, Rin?

-Sólo le pregunté del colegio y se puso así...

-Dana, mi amor...

-Dana, qué es lo que pasa?

-Papa!

-Dana...

-Tengo miedo!

La pequeña se abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

-Dana, tienes miedo? A qué le tienes miedo? Papá y yo te queremos mucho, y estamos preocupados, mi amor... a nosotros puedes decirnos lo que sea...

-Hontou?

-Claro que sí, cariño...

-Mama, tú te vas a ir?

-A dónde?

-Lejos?

-No, mi amor, cómo me voy a ir sin mi bebita preciosa?

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas.

-Dinos qué pasa, Dana? Porqué ya no quieres ir al colegio?

Dana bajó la mirada.

-La profe nueva me puso de castigo sin yo hacer nada... papi fue y habló con ella...

-La conoces, Sessh?

-Es una suplente, la profesora está de licencia por maternidad...

-Qué pasa? Te ha vuelto a castigar?

-Sí... y le dije que te lo iba a decir y ella me dijo que un día tú vas a ser de ella y que me vas a dejar de querer...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin para descubrir que tenían el mismo nivel de perplejidad.

-No lo puedo creer... Sesshoumaru, no me habías dicho nada!

-No lo sabía, Rin! Estamos en las mismas...

-O sea y cuando fuiste por ella?

-Fue algo estúpido, me dijo que había peleado con otro niño... no le di importancia!

-No peleen!

-Tranquila, mi amor... no estamos peleando...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Dana, si esa profesora te vuelve a tratar mal, nos lo dices, no importa lo que ella te diga, sí?

-Hai, papi...

-No te preocupes... tu mami y yo nos vamos a encargar de todo...

-No más lágrimas...

Después de comer. Dana se volvió a acomodar entre los brazos de Rin y se quedó dormida. Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cama, buscó a Rin por todas partes y entró al cuarto de revelado.

-CIERRA LA PUERTA!

-Lo siento!

Rin terminó de revelar las fotografías, suspiró.

-Tonto! Cuando la luz está encendida, no entres!

-Lo siento, no estaba encendida... se dañaron?

-Sólo dos... pero por suerte los negativos están bien...

-Te vas a tardar mucho?

-No... espérame afuera, salgo en 5 minutos...

-Está bien...

Cuando Rin salió, Sesshoumaru la esperaba sentado en el sillón. Rin se sentó a su lado y le dio una fotografía de Dana entre palomas.

-Wow! Cuándo fue esto?

-Hace un par de días en el parque...

-Te quedó genial...

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-OK, Sesshoumaru, sé que quieres decirme algo, así que escúpelo de una buena vez y deja de verme con esos ojos de cordero degollado...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Kami, Rin...

-Es que me desesperas cuando le das tantas vueltas al mismo asunto!

-Yo quiero tener otro hijo, Rin...

-No.

-Rin...

-No.

-Rin, pero...

-No! Sesshoumaru, ni pensarlo!

-Rin...

-No! Sesshoumaru, es muy fácil para tí tener un hijo, sólo pones el pan y esperas a que se hornee. Yo no quiero embarazarme otra vez.

-Rin, tú querías tener más de uno...

-Lo dijiste: quería...

-Por qué ahora no?

-Porque tú te convertiste en un completo patán! Me dejabas sola, me ignorabas! Sabes lo traumático que es para una mujer engordar 40 libras y que tu marido ni te mire? Si quieres tener un hijo, embarázate tú.

Rin se levantó y buscó en qué ocuparse. Sesshoumaru esperó un par de horas y se le acercó.

-Rin...

-No me vengas con lo mismo. Sesshoumaru, tú eres quien menos tiempo tiene para un hijo, vives en tu oficina... es más... qué haces aquí?

-Me tomé la tarde libre. Rin, vamos a razonar como...

-Quieres razonar? Bien. Te voy a razonar como madre cada una de las veces que se me parte el alma al tener que acostar a Dana llorando porque no vió a su papá en todo el día, cuando me pide llamarte y sólo escucha tu voz en una grabadora, cuando Adam se decepciona porque aunque le prometes y le prometes, nunca llegas a sus competencias. Di si tú crees que es justo para ellos?

-Rin, yo...

-No vas a cambiar... y la verdad es que ya me da igual... pero no voy a tener otro hijo para que tú seas super papá los fines de semana y yo un paño de lágrimas los 5 días restantes.

...

Aún con las diferencias, se fueron al fin de semana en las montañas. Rin se había olvidado de todo, veía a los niños felices, hacer carreras con Sesshoumaru en el jardín. Una vez que desempacó todo, se despidió de la tecnología y apagó su celular para dejarlo dentro de su bolso.

-Vaya vacaciones, me toca cocinar... las próximas serán en un hotel!

Rin estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, se había quedado dormida con un libro entre las manos, Dana se acercó a ella y se acomodó a su lado sin decir nada. Rin la vio y sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-Gomen, mama... no quería que despertaras...

-No importa, mi amor... qué pasa?

-Estás solita...

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. La llenó de besos hasta hacerla reír.

-Nunca estoy solita, tengo a mi princesita...

-Mama, un cuento... onegai...

-Bueno...

Sesshoumaru las vio y sonrió, se quedó a la distancia para no interrumpirlas.

Esa misma noche, Rin la llevó a la cama, la besó de buenas noches y la contempló dormir.

-Otro bebé... me encantaría...

Rin entró en la habitación. Sesshoumaru la vio acomodarse en la cama. Inclinándose sobre él, Rin lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que se deshacía de su camiseta.

-Rin...

-Olvida lo demás... aquí sólo somos nosotros dos...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con igual intensidad. La hizo quedar contra el colchón, acariciando su cuerpo y deshaciéndose de sus ropas mientras cubría su piel de besos, se deslizó hacia su intimidad, perdiéndose entre sus pliegues y brindándole el máximo placer con sus labios.

-Mi amor!

Se deslizó entre sus brazos, movíendose suavemente, rozando sus sexos.

-Estás lista?

-Sí...

Perdiéndose en su interior, la hizo alcanzar el clímax, acompañándola en su éxtasis.

Acariciaba su espalda y hombros, mientras ella hacía dibujitos en su pecho. Levantó la cabeza y lo besó con ternura.

-Pruébamelo...

-Qué cosa?

-Pruébame que has cambiado... con los niños... y yo consideraré lo que me pediste...

-Rin...

-Tienes 6 meses para ser el padre con el que ellos sueñan...

-Rin, no siempre...

-Una cosa es decirle que hoy no puedes a prometerle que sí y no ir... Una cosa es llamarla en un receso de una reunión y decirle que la quieres, enviarle besos... y otra muy diferente es que me pida llorando llamarte...Son tonterías, Sesshoumaru... las cosas más simples del mundo son las que hacen la diferencia... pero tienes que comprenderme... yo no quiero que mis hijos sufran...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

...

** -6 meses después.-**

Como si hubiese sido un reto, Sesshoumaru había modificado su estilo de vida y todos salían beneficiados, pasaban más tiempo en familia y disfrutaban de los pequeños. Era el cumpleaños de Sesshoumaru. Rin organizó la celebración en un restaurante, mientras los pequeños jugaban con Sesshoumaru, esperando por Rin, ella se vestía y maquillaba.

-Ya están listos?

Sesshoumaru dejó caer las llaves al verla. Rin llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla, con un bordado en canutillo y atado al cuello dejando su espalda al desnudo.

-Preciosa, luces...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor...

-G-gracias...

...

En el restaurante, disfrutaron de una cena exquisita y la atracción principal fue el jazzista favorito de Sesshoumaru, Rin lo había contratado para aquella noche. Bailaban muy juntos, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, preciosa...

-Te lo mereces...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru llevó a Dana en brazos hasta la cama, Rin a Adam. Se encontraron en su habitación, donde Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta de un puntapié al ver a Rin con aquella lencería negra, la lanzó a la cama y comenzó a arrancarle todo.

-Sessh! Espera!

-Qué cosa?

-Mi amor...

-Más tarde...

Rin aún intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sentía que el pecho le dolía y el aire no era suficiente. Se calmó e intentó respirar normalmente.

-Quieres algo de tomar?

-A-agua...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó antes de ir por el agua. Al volver, Rin se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Estás bien?

-Creo que me rompiste algo...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-No me pude controlar y para colmo tú me haces...

-Mi amor... estuviste grandioso... lo demás, está de más...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Viste a los niños?

-Están dormidos...

-Aún me falta un regalo por darte...

-Sí? Creí que la cena era mi regalo... y la camisa...

-Falta uno...

-Qué cosa?

Rin lo besó con ternura y se sentó sobre su abdomen, él la vio sonriendo y dejó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Vamos a tener un bebé...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, preciosa!

…**...**

**N/A: Hola! Espero que esté bien y contentas y guarden las piedras que Mizuho está de regreso. Estee... ¿cómo lo digo? Pues... el próximocapítuloeselgranfinal...**

**bye, bye**

**xoxo**

**Mizuho**


	11. Yo Sin Tí

**Capítulo 11**

**Yo Sin Tí**

Rin preparaba el desayuno de los pequeños, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Anoche fue fantástico, una de las mejores noches de mi vida... gracias...

-Me alegra que te gustara...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, la abrazó nuevamente pegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Te imaginas? No me sorprende que con lo de anoche quedaras embarazada...

Rin rió y lo besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

-¿Hm?

-Eres un tonto adorable... ya estoy embarazada...

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Es una broma, verdad?

-No, mi amor...

-¿Pero lo planeaste?

-¡Claro que sí! Sólo que decicidí no decirte nada hasta tu cumpleaños...

-¡Te amo!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?!

-3 meses...

-¡3 meses?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta?

-Porque eres un tonto... ¿recuerdas la supuesta comida dañada?

-¡Sí!

-Y luego la gripe...

-¡Kami, sí!

-Todo eso fueron inventos para distraerte...

-Perdona a este torpe tonto que tienes de marido...

-Estás perdonado... No te me despegabas, pensé que me descubrirías...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos. Rin lo vio desayunar con los pequeños y sonrió al imaginarse otro bebé.

-Tía...

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

-¿Podrías llevarme al cementerio hoy?

Rin pasó su mano sobre su cabeza.

-Claro que sí, cariño... iremos en la tarde, después de comer... ¿les quieres llevar flores?

-Sí...

-Entonces te compraré las rosas...

-Quiero elegirlas yo...

-Está bien... te llevaré...

-Gracias...

-Adam, Dana, Rin y yo tenemos algo que decirles...

-Qué cosa?

-¡Voy a tener un bebé!

Los niños gritaron y la abrazaron con fuerza, luego a Sesshoumaru.

…...

Sesshoumaru y Dana esperaban por Rin y Adam mientras ellos presentaban sus respetos en la tumba.

-Papa...

-¿Dime, princesa?

-¿Qué hacen mami y Adam?

-Le oran a Kami por los papás de Adam...

La pequeña levantó la mirada.

-¿Adam no es mi niichan?

Sesshoumaru cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, te voy a explicar...

Una vez que termiraron, Sesshoumaru se acercó con la pequeña en brazos, luego de una reverencia, se marchó. Todo el camino de vuelta, Dana observó a Adam. Al llegar a la casa, la pequeña lo siguió a su habitación.

-Nii-chan...

-Déjame sólo, Dana...

-Demo...

Adam la sacó a la fuerza de la habitación. Rin observaba desde un punto que ellos no la podían ver. Dana volvió a intentar entrar, Adam levantó la mano para golpearla pero se detuvo.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Dana, vete de aquí!

Dana lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No estés triste...

-Dana...

-Yo te presto mi mama cuando quieras...

Adam se quedó viendo a la pequeña que con la carita roja y sus ojos llorosos mientras le ofrecía lo que más apreciaba.

-Dana...

-No estés triste, tú eres mi nii-chan...

Adam la abrazó con fuerza. Rin decidió no interferir. Fue al jardín donde Sesshoumaru leía el periódico, quitándoselo de las manos, se acomodó sobre sus piernas y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Estaba leyendo eso...

-¿En serio lo prefieres?

-¿No... me das otro?

Rin rió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sessh...

-Y yo te amo, preciosa...

Rin mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo besaba en el cuello.

-¿Rin, porqué me torturas?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-¡Yo no te torturo!

-Claro que sí, con los dos enanos despiertos no vamos a hacer nada, pero me provocas...

-Hmm... quiero hacerte el amor y hacerte cosas que nunca te han hecho...

Sesshoumaru sintió un corrientazo bajo su pantalón y recorrer su espalda.

-Viniendo de tí... sólo falta que me mates... no me mates, preciosa...

Rin rió a carcajadas nuevamente.

-¡Mou! ¡Ya no eres romántico!

-Cómo que no?

-No, ya no es lo mismo...

-5 años casados... las cosas cambian un poco...

-¡No me gusta! Yo te amo más y quiero más...

-Yo también te amo más, preciosa, pero no sé ¿qué quieres entonces?

-Que hagas cosas como antes...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se quedó recostada de su pecho. Poco después se levantó y dijo que iba a salir. Adam se acercó a Sesshoumaru, se sentó a su lado.

-Dana está rara...

-¿Sí?

-Sí... me dijo que me los presta cuando quiera... a tía y a tí...

-Es que estaba muy pequeña y no comprendía que tú no eres hijo nuestro...

-Sooka...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé...

-Aunque nunca conocí a mi mamá... nadie nunca es como ella... Rin se esfuerza mucho por hacerte sentir cómodo, si no es así...

-¡Sí! Sí... pero... sí extraño mucho a mi mamá... aunque tía la conocía tan bien que hace las cosas como ella por mí... demo...

Adam bajó la mirada.

-Ella nunca será mi mamá...

Escucharon un suspiro. Adam se dio la vuelta violentamente, Rin estaba detrás de ellos. Fingiendo una sonrisa les dijo que había comprado helado para todos y se alejó.

-¡Tío!

-No te preocupes... hablaré con ella...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Rin estaba sentada en la cama.

-Rin...

-No debería de molestarme... nunca esperé ser más que su tía... ¡Kami, nunca pensé ni en tener hijos propios! Hasta que te conocí...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, la besó en la mejilla y removió sus lágrimas.

-Pero lo amas... Rin... Adam no quería herirte... de hecho, está preocupado por ello...

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque aunque te ama como amaría a su madre... aún la recuerda... y le duele su recuerdo... y tú se lo mantienes tan vivo... no lo dejas cerrar esa herida...

-Helen me pidió que si algo le pasaba nunca permitiera que su hijo la olvidara...

-No la olvidará, Rin... ni yo que no conocí a la mía la olvido... pero deja de hacer las cosas como ella sólo por él... ¿acaso no te das cuenta que no dejas que Dana te conozca?

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Dana es una niña feliz...

-Lo es... pero deberías ser tú misma para tu hija...

Sesshoumaru vio hacia la puerta. Dana espiaba desde una esquina.

-Pequeña...

-Mama...

-Ven con mamá, mi amor...

La pequeña corrió hacia ella y brincó a sus brazos, Rin la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi chiquita bella, ¡te amo tanto!

-Mama... ai shiteru...

Rin sonrió y continuó abrazándola.

-Eres lo más bello que Kami y tu papi me han dado...

-Y mi hermanito...

Rin sonrió y se acarició el vientre.

-Y tu hermanito...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos a comer ese helado?

Al bajar las escaleras, Adam se acercó a Rin, ella le sonrió y abrió sus brazos.

-Tía...

-Soy una tonta, perdóname...

-Gomen...

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza. Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ya olvida eso, mi amor...

Era el momento de dormir, al salir de la habitación de Dana, Rin se asomó en la de Adam. Se acercó a la cama.

-Es hora de dormir, cariño...

-Tía...

-Dime, amor...

-Yo sé que sólo quieres lo mejor para mí... pero onegai... deja de hacer las cosas como mi mamá...

-¡Adam!

-¡Es que no quiero recordarla tanto! Cuando haces cosas como ella, a veces me quedo esperando verla y sé que no es así, que no la voy a ver y entonces me duele y...

-Perdóname, cariño... prometo no hacerlo más...

-Además... hay cosas que ya no sé si son de ella o tuyas...

…...

** -Años****después.-**

Rin había vuelto a trabajar, estaba en Europa cubriendo unos eventos deportivos, mientras esperaba, se quedó viendo a unos niños con sus padres y suspiró, extrañaba a sus hijos y las video llamadas no la llenaban, pero debía hacerle comprender a Sesshoumaru que no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una ama de casa. Pronto descubrió que Sesshoumaru intentaba atarla con los niños, siempre con el pretexto de que eran muy pequeños y cuando crecían le proponía tener otro. Aunque los amaba con todo su ser, pensaba seriamente en lo que se había convertido su relación con Sesshoumaru.

…...

Apenas volvió a Japón y no veía el momento de llegar a su casa. A pesar de sus viajes, les hacía saber todo su amor y nunca viajaba cerca de fechas importantes para los niños, la recibieron en un mar de besos y abrazos.

-¡Ichiro! ¡Satoshi!

-¡Mama!

-¡Mama volvió!

Echada al piso, se dejó llenar de besos y abrazos por parte de sus dos hijos más pequeños, unos gemelos preciosos, con los ojos como soles y cabelleras platinadas como su padre. A ellos les siguió la pequeña de cabellera negra, que sólo le dio un gran abrazo y se refugió en su pecho.

-Maya, mi amor...

-Mama...

-¿Te hice falta, cariño?

-Hai...

Rin la llenó de besos y la abrazó con fuerza, vio a Dana parada junto a ella y abriendo el otro brazo, la recibió en su seno.

-¡Hola, cariño, te extrañé mucho!

-Y nosotros a tí, mamá...

-Mama, ¿cuándo te vuelves a ir?

Rin acarició el rostro de Maya, aquella mirada tierna y ambarina la derretía.

-No me iré en mucho tiempo...

-¿Hountou?

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

-Demo... en navidad...

-Me iré después de navidad...

La pequeña la abrazó emocionada, Rin la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, sonriendo, la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Y Adam?

-Salió con papá...

-Bueno... si me dejan levantarme, les doy todos los regalos que les traje...

-¡Ya estás aquí, mama, no hay mejor regalo!

-¡HAI!

Los gemelos gritaron a coro, aquello la conmovió en lo más profundo y quiso tener los brazos de 3 metros de largo, para poder abrazarlos a todos juntos.

…...

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, subió las escaleras mientras se soltaba la corbata y extrañado por el silencio, al llegar a la habitación, vio a Rin en la cama, con todos los pequeños abrazados a ella.

-¡Preciosa!

-¡Shh!

Rin se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlos y salió de la habitación con Sesshoumaru, luego de un fuerte abrazo, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-¿Podrías perdonarme?

-¡Kami, Rin, eso está en el pasado!

-Lo hice mal, Sessh, apenas el avión despegó, me sentí sola y desesperada por volver a ver a mis hijos...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y labios, reemplazando sus dedos con sus labios en un apasionado beso.

-Te extrañé mucho, cariño...

-¿Me perdonas? Estuvo mal que dijera que sólo me ves como una máquina para parir...

-Yo debí explicarte, Rin... No nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes... y yo de verdad quería darte todos los hijos que deseabas...

-Creo que cuatro es un número maravilloso...

-Después de cuidar a los gemelos por todo un mes, pienso lo mismo...

Ambos rieron antes de compartir un apasionado beso.

-Me alegra ver que se vuelvan a llevar bien...

-¡Adam, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Adam la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo fue tu viaje, tía?

-Muy bueno, pero la mejor parte es volver a casa...

-Un poquito cursi...

-¡No importa! Anda a cambiarte, saldremos a cenar...

Al volver a la casa, Sesshoumaru llevó a los gemelos a sus camas y Rin a las niñas, luego de despedirse, fue con los chicos.

-¡Te amo, mama!

-¡Y yo!

-¡Y yo los amo, mis principitos!

Rin los llenó de besos antes de dormirlos. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, al volver, sonrió al ver Sesshoumaru con uno de los gemelos en brazos.

-Ya, Ichiro, mamá no va a ninguna parte...

-Demo...

-Mírala, ahí está...

El pequeño sonrió al verla, Rin se acercó y lo abrazó, su pequeño de apenas 3 años se amoldó a su pecho.

-¡Mama!

-¿Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Pensó que era un sueño...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-No es un sueño, mi amor... pero sí es hora de dormir...

-Demo, mama...

-Anda, mañana estaremos juntos todo el día...

-¿Yakusoku-dayo?

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

Rin lo llevó de vuelta a su cama, lo cubrió con las sábanas y se quedó hasta que el pequeño se durmió aferrado a su mano, soltándose con cuidado, le dio un último beso a cada uno y volvió a su habitación.

…...

Rin quería hablar con Sesshoumaru, pero al parecer se había vuelto algo casi imposible, nunca parecía ser el momento apropiado. Decidida a ponerle a un alto a su obsesión por el trabajo, llegó a su oficina a media tarde, al verla, sonrió y dejó de trabajar.

-Preciosa,¿ qué haces por aquí?

-Te has vuelto casi imposible de ver... además, traje algo para tí...

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

Rin le mostró una fotografía de ella con los niños, Sesshoumaru sonrió y agradeciéndole con un beso, la acomodó en su escritorio.

-Gracias, preciosa, y también por enmarcarla...

-No es nada, mi amor... ¿Sabes? Tomé muchas fotos ese día, nos quedamos esperándote y tú no llegaste...

-Lo siento, amor, tengo mucho trabajo y...

-Shhh... ese tipo de excusas está de más... Sesshoumaru, onegai, intenta llegar temprano hoy, necesito hablar contigo...

-¿Estás molesta?

-No, amor... sólo que es un asunto serio y de verdad quiero discutirlo contigo...

-Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, cariño...

Luego de un apasionado beso, Rin se marchó. Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa a media tarde, con un arreglo de flores para Rin, pero no pasó nada más que un beso de agradecimiento, con sus hijos robando su atención, se dedicó a ellos hasta que cayó la noche. Salía de la habitación de las niñas y la vio con los gemelos, besarlos de buenas noches y acomodarles las sábanas antes de salir. Una vez en el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras tomados de manos, Adam aún estaba en la sala.

-Adam, cariño, mañana tienes clases, es mejor que vayas a dormir...

-Sí... adiós...

Despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, Adam subió las escaleras, Sesshoumaru besó las manos de Rin.

-Bien, ahora tienes mi total atención...

-Amor... lo he estado pensando mucho... y necesito tu apoyo en esto...

-Kami, Rin, no me digas que vas a aceptar otro trabajo, amor, sé que adoras tu trabajo, pero tus hijos te necesitan... Son muy pequeños para que estés viajando tanto...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura acariciando sus mejillas.

-No creas que no me siento mal lejos de mis hijos, Sesshoumaru... pero sí es verdad, también amo mi trabajo... así que la mejor opción es abrir un estudio fotográfico...

-Rin...

-Y ya que tienes varios locales vacíos en tu torre... pensé en que tal vez me ayudarías con eso...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Considéralo hecho...

Rin le respondió el abrazo, al separarse, lo besó con ternura.

-¡Gracias por apoyarme, mi amor!

-Te amo, preciosa, sabes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites...

…...

Ichiro y Satoshi se asomaron a la habitación de sus padres, se acercaron a la cama y observaban a Rin dormir entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Es verdad, Ichiro, mama parece un ángel...

-¡Shh! Se despierta...

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban despiertos, pero no hacían nada para no asustarlos.

-Papa se ve gruñón hasta durmiendo...

Rin se aguantó la risa y disimuló moviéndose para acurrucarse más entre los brazos de su marido.

-¿De verdad mama se va de viaje?

-No, cuando se vaya, voy a decir que me duele la panza y no se va más...

-¡Y yo!

-¡Shhh!

Rin abrió los ojos, vio a los pequeños frente a ella y sólo sonrió.

-¿Ichiro, Satoshi, qué hacen aquí?

-Sólo viendo que no te fuiste, mama...

Rin sonrió y sintiendo besitos en su cuello, le dijo a Sesshoumaru que la soltara.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

Rin dejó que los pequeños se subieran en la cama, los llenó de besos.

-¡Mis amores! Ya les dije que no me iré de viaje en mucho tiempo.

Sesshoumaru pasó una mano sobre sus cabezas, Satoshi lo vio y le sonrió.

-Papa...

Satoshi se pasó a sus brazos y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma. Rin lo vio sonriendo con Ichiro entre sus brazos, vio a la puerta y Dana y Maya estaban allí.

-¡Vengan aquí, mis amores!

Las pequeñas se subieron a la cama y los besaron en las mejillas. Sesshoumaru sonrió y los abrazó a todos, vieron a Adam junto a la puerta, Rin abrió más los brazos y lo vio sonriéndole. El niño sonrió y se abrazó a Rin con fuerza.

…...

Mientras Rin organizaba las fotografías que pondría en el estudio, Dana la ayudaba y se quedó viendo unas fotos de unos jardines y paisajes florecidos.

-Mama, yo quiero una de esas en mi habitación...

-A ver... Éstas son de la India y de... Suiza... elije las que quieres y mañana mando a imprimirlas...

-¡Arigatou!

-Mama...

-¿Tú también quieres una foto para tí, Maya?

-Hai...

-Está bien, amor... ¿dime cuál te gusta más?

La pequeña señaló una de dos tigres de bengala blancos que se encontraban de frente y sus narices tocándose.

-¿Segura?

-Hai... papa to mama...

Rin sonrió, la pequeña señalaba cada tigre al hablar. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru entró en el lugar y abrazando a la pequeña de sorpresa, la llenó de besos, riendo rogaba que la soltara, al hacerlo, se acercó a su esposa y la besó apasionadamente.

-¡Uuu! ¡Papi hizo algo malo!

Ambos se separaron riendo a carcajadas, apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, Rin vio a sus hijas.

-¿Porqué dicen eso?

-Papa se pone cariñoso cuando hace algo malo...

-¿Hiciste algo malo?

-Para nada...

-¡Hm!

-¿Qué?

-Nada... Sólo que mamá estaba pensando...

-Cuidadito con lo que piensas que ya tienes 4 hijos... Y ahora resulta que los hacemos de dos en dos...

Rin rió a carcajadas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo besó con ternura.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices, mi amor! Ya se te olvida que cuando los gemelos nacieron yo me preparé?

-¡Verdad! ¡Entonces a portarnos mal que ya no hay consecuencias que duren 20 años!

Rin rió a carcajadas y lo besó nuevamente.

-¡Estás loco de remate!

-¡Pero por tí, mi reina!

Las pequeñas reían mientras los veían, Sesshoumaru la levantó en brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Viendo a sus hijas y los dos pequeños que entraban en el estudio, lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al parque? Ya los sakuratsu han florecido.

Las pequeñas celebraron y los chicos, más por las promesas de comer helado que ver flores. Rin hizo que todos se vistieran de forma tradicional, inclusive ella y Sesshoumaru. Una vez en el parque, Sesshoumaru suspiró al tener que cargar con la pesada mochila.

-Rin, no todo es trabajo, pensé que querías pasar un momento en familia.

-Así es, mi amor. Pero quiero un retrato familiar y sé justamente donde tomarla. Después de eso, llevaré todo de vuelta al auto y disfrutaremos de la tarde. ¿Sí?

Sesshoumaru aceptó. Llegaron junto a uno de los árboles más antiguos, se podía decir por el grosor de su tronco. Sus ramas bajaban por el peso de las flores y detrás se apreciaba el lago, era sin dudas un paisaje hermoso. Rin tomó unas cuantas fotografías al paisaje y luego montó el trípode. Se aseguró de que todos estuviesen bien arreglados y se paró junto a Sesshoumaru. Adam a su lado y los más pequeños frente a ellos.

La cámara estaba programada para tomar 9 fotos consecutivas y en las últimas 3 describía el amor entre ellos, viendo a sus hijos, cruzando miradas y perdidos en un apasionado beso mientras los pequeños los veían y sonreían.

-Cuando te conocí me rompiste el lente de mi cámara y una mano...

-¿No te he repuesto eso ya?

-Amor, por llegar a donde estamos ahora, le prendo fuego a mi estudio y me rompo todos los huesos del cuerpo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la atrajo en un beso aún más apasionado. Adam tomó el control y les tomó más fotografías y luego les recordó que estaban en un lugar público. Se separaron sonriendo y Rin se dispuso a guardar todo el equipo a excepción de una cámara más liviana.

-Rin...

-Vamos amor, siempre hay un momento en que desearás tener una a mano.

Disfrutaron de la tarde en el parque, y justo al anochecer, cuando ya se iban, comenzó un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Se quedaron contemplándolo, con las niñas sentadas junto a ellos y los niños sobre sus piernas. Adam tomó la cámara y les tomó la fotografía. Rin lo vio y sonrió.

-Gracias, mi amor... pero éste momento es para la familia. Ven aquí y disfruta.

El joven se sentó a su lado y disfrutó no sólo del espectáculo, sino de sentirse parte de una familia. Hacía tiempo había dejado a un lado su pataleta con Kami por haberle quitado a sus padres. Quizás habría sido un error, pero lo repuso de la mejor manera posible, le dio la familia que habría tenido de todas formas.

_**FIN**_

…**...**

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias a quienes con paciencia me siguen hasta el final, ya no es tan frecuente como antes, pero sí espero que les siga gustando.**

**No dejaré de publicar, así que sigan atentas.**

**Abrazos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
